20 Faces, 20 Masks, but only One Heart
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Related to my other stories-Rei's in HighSchool making it much harder to be the infamous thief:20 Faces&to spend time with his boyfriend, Takao Kinomiya. The 2 had a fight over it&broke up. What'll it take for Rei to realize what's truly important to him?
1. Break My Heart

**Hey! I don't even know why I'm putting more work on myself but I'm doing it anyway! **

**I am going to try angst believe it or not. Though the first chapter isn't too angsty to me. **

**I am, in a way, training under Kai's kitty! Who is pretty much the master of beyblade shonen-ai angst stories in my opinion. **

**This took place after "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" but BEFORE the epilogue of that story! So obviously it's also before "Samurai of Many Faces." **

**While writing "Neko-Jin of Many Faces," I've officially fallen in love the with the Rei/Takao couple. I've seen plenty of Kai/Rei as well as Kai/Takao but not a lot, or maybe just never, any Rei/Takao (or Takao/Rei but I prefer Rei as the seme) or Rei/Mystel . That was the whole reason why I started "Neko-Jin of Many Faces." I had a slight liking for Rei/Takao and now I just love it! We need more stories on these 2 people!**

**Anyway, on with my newest story.

* * *

**

It was a dark night with the moon showing off only a crescent. Young Takao Kinomiya waits on his large balcony that leads right into his room, for a certain mysterious masked man of the night. A thief that's never been caught, identity never found, the one person policemen, or women, is after in Japan, the shadow of the night, the midnight cat: 20 FACES!

Takao was sleeping on the table he laid out for himself and 20 Faces but 20 Faces was awfully late today.

A shadow hovered over Takao as he quietly sleeps. A sound of jingly bells rung every time a step was took. Then a hand reached over to gently shake him awake.

"Takao…wake up, Taka-Chan…" a voice whispers in Takao's ears.

Takao lightly groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head up and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head."

Takao groaned again,

"It was your fault for being so late!" Takao pouted,

"I'm sorry. Daichi actually had a great trap set up to catch me but I got away of course. Now that Daichi is getting older, he's getting more cunning…" the masked man removed his mask and took off his tuxedo hat.

"That's a real surprise. Daichi actually getting smarter? But tell me, Rei-Rei, how would it feel if you actually got caught by him?" Takao asked with curiosity. The hat, mask, and cane were put on the floor as Rei Kon sat down across from Takao.

"First off, you should give more credit to Daichi than that, Taka-Chan. And second, there's just no possible way for me to get caught. Third of all, I wouldn't feel anything because I'd escape within a second if by some miracle he catches me," Rei gloated and Takao slightly giggled.

"And I you're the one that said I should give Daichi more credit than that!" Takao grinned.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Listen, Taka-Chan, I'm very sorry but I won't make it next Friday," said Rei and poured himself some…cold tea. Apparently, Takao must've waited for while if the tea got cold.

Takao's face fell when he heard that,

"Why not?" he asked sadly,

"The usual, I need to steal this artifact from another visiting museum," Rei explained and then drank his tea. Takao looked down, saddened,

"Do you need the rest of the week off too?" Takao asked,

"Well yes. If I was back in Junior High, I would gladly make time to come see you, but High School has a lot more piles of work to be done and being on the Class Board makes it more difficult," Rei explained and Takao sighed.

"Okay then…" said Takao in a whisper.

It seems that Rei has been spending more time stealing in a month than spending time with his own boyfriend.

* * *

"Okay! Let's get to work! The Sports Fest is coming up and we don't have time to lose!" Max shouted to get the only other people that's already working, working: Rei and Kai.

**High School Division Class President/Chairman-Max Mizuhara**

"Hey! You're not even doing anything!" Kai exclaimed, seeing that all Max was doing was sitting on his large desk while giving orders.

**High School Division Class Secretary-Kai Hiwatari**

"Forget it, Kai, you know Max is just brainstorming ideas. He loves the Sports Fest more than anything," Rei reminded carrying around stacks of paper here and there.

**High School Division Class Treasurer-Rei Kon**

"Even so, I'm tired of having Max putting off paper work!" Kai reminded and pointed at a few towers made a paper piled up on Max's desk.

"Yeah but Max always eventually gets them done…" said Rei, who's gotten quiet used to this over the years.

"Getting it done eventually isn't my point!"

BBA Junior High School-Moon Class-Lunchtime:

Takao was sitting by the window in silence and sighed every couple of minutes. He sighed once again and a hand hits his shoulder,

"Hey Takao!" a certain perky girl greeted him,

"Hm? Oh, hi Ming Ming," said Takao in a dull voice.

"Huh? What's wrong, Takao? No lunch?" Ming Ming asked,

"I'm not hungry…" Takao replied and continued to stare out the window.

"What?! You're not hungry?! You're almost always hungry Takao! Are you sick?" Ming Ming asked, over-dramatizing it a bit.

Takao grew an anime vein.

"I'm not sick! And I'm not always hungry!" he snapped. Ming Ming just blinked a couple of times,

"You're mind may say you're not hungry but your stomach is. Because you're only grumpy when you're hungry! Come join Mystel and me! Mystel has an exotic food today!"

"…Oh alright," said Takao and sighed again.

While eating, Takao was awfully silent.

"What's the matter Takao?" Mystel asked,

"Nothing…"

"Nothing? How could it be nothing?" Mystel asked,

"It just is!"

"Can you excuse us for a second, Ming?" Mystel asked and pulled Takao along to the corner of the classroom.

"Does it have to do with 20 Faces?" Mystel asked in whisper,

"None of your business!"

"Come on Takao! Who else can you talk about your problems with?" Mystel pointed out. Takao stayed silent for a bit. It's pretty true. Hitoshi will be too busy with his own work to handle Takao's social problems and he still owes his brother since Hitoshi was the one that got him and 20 Faces (Rei) together in the first place. Max has been as busy as Rei since he was in charge of the High School Class Board. Kai…lets say the idea of talking to Kai about his problem didn't even cross Takao's mind. Kyoujyu and Hiromi are even busier. Basically, anyone he's smarter than him are always busier. Because of their intelligence, they have many things to work for and with. Hiromi and Kyoujyu are on a class board as well. Speaking to his ex was out of the question no matter how nice the ex is…

Daichi wouldn't understand obviously, and Ming Ming…is a big mouth. Another one of Takao's friends doesn't even know his boyfriend is 20 Faces, she'll flip even more if she finds out that Rei Kon is 20 Faces. Takao sighed again; true, Mystel was the only one he can talk to. Mystel doesn't spread rumors or gossip, he keeps secrets, he's understanding, and he also knows about Rei being 20 Faces as well as the relationship between Rei and Takao. Plus, he's friends with them both.

"Well…yes, it's about 20 Faces," Takao started and Mystel nodded him to go on.

"After my birthday a year ago, our relationship was better than ever. Everything was going smooth with only a couple of minor fights so no big deal. But…"

"But?" Mystel asked,

"But…lately he's been busier…"

"Well he_ is_ in High School now," Mystel reminded,

"It's not just that. As Rei Kon, I never really had the chance to spend time with him before. But as 20 Faces, I get to see him every Friday. But…he's been coming a lot less now. He's been booked a lot. He prefers to steal something than come see me on a Friday. I don't know, I just feel a bit…neglected."

Takao sighed and his eyes showed sadness telling Mystel Takao wasn't kidding about this.

"Have you talked to Rei about this?" Mystel asked and Takao shook his head.

"Well why not?"

"Well…I think it's just me. Maybe it's just my selfish side acting up again. So I didn't think it was necessary to talk to him about it," said Takao. If Takao was sad about this, of course it's important. Selfish or not, it's important. That's what Mystel thought.

"Talk to him about it! Rei needs to know what's going on! If he doesn't know you're feeling this way, he'll keep doing it! Or make it worse without knowing it is!"

Takao thought about it, yet, he didn't want to trouble Rei more than he has to.

Before anything else could be said, the bell rang and it was time for class again.

Even so, it didn't stop Takao from passing notes to Mystel who sat behind him.

After class was over, and since there were no club meetings today because of the Sports Festival coming up, Mystel and Takao walked home together.

"I think you should to talk to Rei's other friends so they can talk to Rei for you," Mystel suggested,

"I don't know…"

"They're not going to bite you Takao, even though they're really cat-like," said Mystel and smiled,

"Oh okay…"

"Great! Come with me!" said Mystel and grabbed Takao's wrist and dragged him to Rei's home.

All Takao could do was stare when he reached Rei's place.

"Rei…lives here?" Takao asked as he stared at the large mansion with a gate locked to prevent intruders.

"Yeah, you know your rival, Kai? He pays Rei to be his bodyguard and he pays Rei well too. As you can see," Mystel pointed and Takao nodded. Mystel rang the doorbell three times, once every second.

"Why three?" Takao asked,

"So they know it's me," said Mystel and the gates opened for them and the two walked in.

Mystel lets himself in with Takao following.

"Hey! It's me, Mystel! Anyone home?!" he shouted. Takao looked around, there was so much space. Then again, Rei did say he lived with his friends from China, they would need room for lots of people.

"Hello, Mystel," Mao greeted as she walked out of the kitchen on the far right with a pink apron with a white cat on the front.

"Hello, Mao," Mystel greeted back and Mao noticed Takao,

"Oh, hello Takao-Kun, what brings you here?" Mao asked,

"Uh…" Takao looked at Mystel for help.

"I brought him here. Takao, you know Mao from the Sun class?" Mystel asked,

"Well, I saw her before when I went to see Rei in one of his martial arts clubs," Takao answered.

"Hey Mao, is Rei home?" Mystel asked and Mao shook her head,

"He's coming home late today. Rai-Nii is out with Gao and Kiki. It's their turn for the grocery shopping but Rai-Nii decided to go with the two in case Gao eats everything before they buy it," Mao answered,

"Well good. We need to talk," said Mystel and Mao was kind of surprised by the serious tone of Mystel's voice.

The three sat down in the living room and Mao served tea.

"What's the problem?" Mao asked,

"First off, what do you know about Takao?" Mystel asked,

"I know Takao-Kun is from the Moon Class and he does Kendo. Everyone knows his name since he's the best blader on the entire campus," was all Mao knew.

"So…Rei never told you who his boyfriend is?" Mystel asked with a sweat drop.

"B-Boyfriend?!" Mao stuttered,

"Way to go…" said Takao giving Mystel a glare. Mystel himself covered his mouth after realizing his mistake.

"You mean he's…? I knew it! He was in love this entire time! Kiki owes me 2,000 yen!"

Mystel and Takao blinked in confusion.

"You're not…angry?" Mystel asked,

"Angry? What would I be angry about?" Mao asked,

"I thought you…liked Rei," said Mystel, choosing his words carefully.

"I do. If you mean as a crush, I used to. But it soon passed after finding out he was homosexual," Mao explained,

"Oh…you already knew that?" Mystel asked and then sighed in relief.

"Yes, a long time ago. So…what does this have to do with Takao-Kun?" Mao asked,

"Well…Takao _is_ Rei's boyfriend. He already knows that Rei's 20 Faces," Mystel explained which really shocked Mao. After a bit of clearing up and understanding the situation, they got back on topic.

"Takao's having a bit of a problem…go ahead Takao," said Mystel and left the couch.

"What?! Wait a minute! Mystel!"

"Its okay, Takao-Kun. I know you're a good person and if Rei chose you, you must be trustworthy. I'll do what I can to help," said Mao and Takao looked down. He repeated what he told Mystel earlier that day.

"I see…well that is partially our fault. Ever wonder why Rei always steals? Well that's because we ask him to. Mostly Kiki and Gao do but even Rai-Nii and I ask him for stuff as well. I'll talk to Rei for you though, you can count on it!" said Mao and Takao cracked a smile,

"Thanks Mao-Chan," said Takao and Mao smiled,

"No problem!"

Takao looked up at the clock,

"Oh no! It's late! And I didn't tell Nii-Chan where I was! I'm busted!" Takao shot up from the couch and grabbed his bag,

"I'm sorry, thank you for your hospitality! And Mystel! I know you're still in the house! I'll see you tomorrow!" Takao quickly ran out the door, praying his brother hasn't sent a search party yet.

As Takao ran out, Rai, Gao, and Kiki watched him go.

"Did that guy just came out of our place?" Kiki asked holding a brown paper bag with break sticking out of it.

"…Was that Takao-Kun from the Moon Class?" Rai asked who carried two plastic bags on both sides. Gao was eating some apples,

"You mean Takao Kinomiya? The best blader on the campus?" he asked.

"…" The three quickly went inside,

"Mao!" Rai shouted,

"Oh Rai-Nii, you're home," said Mao,

"Was Takao-Kun from the Moon class here?" Rai asked and Mao nodded,

"Yes, he lost track of time so he quickly left," Mao explained and helped them with the groceries.

"What was he here for?" Kiki asked and Mao lightly smirks,

"First off…remember that bet we made a few weeks ago?" Mao asked and Kiki nodded.

"You owe me a 2000 yen!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Rei came home late again and headed for his room right away. Everyone must be in bed by now he didn't bother to yell a hello. But when he heard shouting in his own room and immediately opened the door.

"What in the world are you guys doing in MY ROOM?!" Rei exclaimed. Mao and Kiki were pulling on a book. Rai was trying to stop the two. Gao was standing the side watching.

"He/She started it!" Mao and Kiki pointed at each other. Mao and Kiki disagree a lot and Rei knew they were just going to blab all at once. Rei rubbed his forehead, he's had a long day and he didn't need this at 10 O' Clock at night right after coming home.

"ENOUGH! Everyone out now! Tell me about tomorrow! Out!" Rei pointed outside his doorway angrily.

"But Rei-" Mao started,

"Tomorrow!" Rei snapped.

They all walked out, heads hanging low.

"And you two, never touch my journal again!" Rei added, referring to Mao and Kiki.

Rei collapsed on his bed. The festival was coming up, homework to do during the day, his martial arts clubs plans, his next theft, Takao…they were all running through his head at the moment and his friends just had to make it worse for him tonight.

The next morning, Rei once again, as the first one up, got up to make breakfast. But when he reached the kitchen, he found Mao already there making breakfast.

"Mao?"

"Oh Rei! I'm so sorry about last night! It was all Kiki's fault anyway! Rei, Takao-Kun came over yesterday. Mystel brought him over. I know about you relationship with him. Mystel explained it all to me. And I think you need to speak with Takao-Kun, Takao-Kun feels he's being neglected by you. And I'm sorry for throwing all this information at you first thing in the morning, but I promised Takao-Kun I'd speak to you for him," Mao explained and Rei took a few moments for it all to sink in.

"I see…thanks for telling me. I'll talk to Takao myself," said Rei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, who's reading next? Mr. Kinomiya, if you please," said Takao's teacher.

Takao grunted and looked down at his book but before he started reading, a student came in with a note.

"Young Kinomiya-San, you're being called the High School Division Class Board!"

"Yes ma'am," said Takao and got up,

"Take your stuff with you,"

"Hai!"

Takao headed for the High School and then up the stairs until he found the office for the class board. Takao looked up and read that he was at the right place so he knocked. Takao's been here before but it's been a while since then.

"Come in!" came a voice and Takao lets himself in.

"TAKA!" right away, Takao was glomped by no other than Max.

"Taka! It's been so long! Why don't you come visit more often?!" Max exclaimed and was like a happy little child.

"That's because he's supposed to be in class!" came a strict voice. Takao and Max stood up and Takao started to glare.

"Hiwatari…"

"Kinomiya…"

"Now, now you two. Lets all get along!" said Max and stood between them.

"Kai, it's okay, I invited here," came Rei's voice as he walked up to them.

"Oh, you did? Well in that case, make yourself at home, Kinomiya," said Kai and turns around to get back to work. Takao stood there in confusion; the questions mark clear above his head.

"Don't worry, Takao! Kai's always like that!" said Max cheerfully,

"Max, don't you still need to sign all those papers?" Rei asked pointing back to Max's desk.

"But…but…Rei pleeeeaaaase? Let me off!"

"…" Rei said nothing and gave a Kai-like glare and Max pouted.

"Fine! No fair…But thanks for coming by Taka!" Max skipped to his desk and got to work. Rei grabbed a hold of Takao's arm,

"Kai! Max! I'm taking Takao out to the garden! I'll be back okay?" Rei shouted and got an 'OK' from the other two.

"Come on, Taka. You can leave your stuff here," said Rei and started leading him out.

The two took a stroll in the school's flower garden. Since everyone's in class right now, no one else should be around.

"Mao told me some stuff. You want to talk about something?" Rei asked, starting up the conversation.

"Well…yes. Rei, I know you're busy, and I know you love being 20 Faces. But I…I can't help but you feel you enjoy being 20 Faces more than you love me," said Takao, trying to swallow away fear of what the worst thing Rei might say.

"Takao…look, I'm sorry you feel that way. But it's not just the fact that I love being 20 Faces, because I hardly have time to do that now myself," said Rei,

"But then why do you choose to steal on a Friday when you can see me?" Takao stopped walking and faced Rei.

"I try to do both, Takao, try and understand," said Rei who also stopped.

"I am trying! I've been trying! I can't even see you at school! The only time we both have time to see each other is Friday night like it's always been! I know sometimes you can't make it but even so. I get to have a date with you at least three times a month! But now it's turned to once a month! Out of four Fridays, I only see you only once most of the time!" Takao surprised himself at what he had just blurted out.

Rei sighed and shook his head.

"It's not exactly easy, Takao. I have a lot, and I mean, a lot, of work to do for school. When I'm being 20 Faces, it eases my mind," Rei tried to explain,

"And I don't?!" Takao snapped,

"I'd say no to be honest with you, and you would too if you were in my place," said Rei, who is starting to get impatient. Takao was surprised by Rei's answer.

"Why?! I try to make you happy and you say I only put more stress on you?!"

"I didn't say that…"

"_Even though it's true…"_

"And so instead of telling me what I'm doing wrong you decide to ignore me instead?!" Takao nearly cried, hurt, "And you're the one that said we should tell each other what the other does wrong! So we won't keep making the same mistake!"

"If I did that, you'd be doing what you're doing now!" Rei finally snapped.

"And what am I doing now?! I'm just trying to find out what's going on! You told me yourself! On my birthday! You said you loved me! So why do I feel so unloved now?!"

Rei groaned, frustrated.

"Takao, quit using those three words against me! I can't always be there for you! I can try and I have! But I'm not a miracle-worker! I can't always put you ahead of everything! It's not always about _you_!"

Takao was taken back by that,

"But I never said it was! If you told me sooner, then I would understand!"

"And what difference would it make if I told you now and before? You would be telling me the same thing you're telling me now which isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Rei, I'm trying! I'm trying to understand! But if you're not willing to trust I can, then I'm not going to bother!"

"That's actually fine with me, why can't you just accept things as they come?! Do you know how much easier that would make life for me?"

"Because I can make my own decisions too Rei! Just because you're the stronger one of us two both physically and mentally doesn't mean you plan what I do with my life! What's making it so hard, Rei? Why are you even being 20 Faces if your life is so tough? Well?!"

"Because I am 20 Faces! And I love doing what I do!"

"So you admit you love being 20 Faces more than me!"

"Takao!" Rei groaned in frustration.

"Takao! Quit doing that! You know what? Forget it! If you're not willing to cooperate with me, I don't even know why I even bother with this relationship anymore!"

"That makes two of us…" Takeo mumbled, but nothing was unheard from Rei's sharp ears.

"Glad you agree…because we're though!"

Rei walked passed Takao and didn't bother to look back,

"And also, yes, sometimes I do love being 20 Faces more!"

Takao stood there for a while by himself, still shocked at what just happened.

"…"

"_I hate you, 20 Faces…"

* * *

_

**Notes:**

**-If I remember correctly, Rei and Kai are 2 years older than Takao. I don't know about Max but let's just say he's closer to Rei and Kai's ages. So that's why Rei, Kai, and Max are in High School while Takao is still in Junior High. **

**-Daichi is 2 years younger than Takao despite how much younger Daichi looks or how much older Takao looks. So yes, he's getting smarter since he's getting older. **

**-Kyoujyu and Hiromi have a high intelligence level so they're already ahead of everyone and are in university. Both are on the University Division Class Board with Garland. Explained why in "Neko-Jin of Many Faces."**

**-In Japan, you can eat lunch in your classroom. **

**-Rai-Nii: It basically means big brother Rai but worded a bit differently than usual. **

**-"Hai!" "Yes!" **

**Please R and R! Thank you!**


	2. Two 20 Faces

"Want some cookies, Taka-Chan?" an orange red-head asked heading for his kitchen.

Takao shook his head, with his head hanging low. He stared at his tea on the table in front of him and sighed.

"I'll get you some anyway!"

"But…" Takao raised a head and hand for a no, but went against it. Apparently, no means yes and yes means no to Brooklyn when the words are coming from the mouths of people with problems.

Brooklyn came back with chocolate chip cookies straight from the oven and placed a plate of them in front of Takao.

"Go ahead, nothing heals a broken heart but time, love, or anything else that can take your mind off it. Food being one of them," said Brooklyn and smiled. Takao hesitantly reached for a cookie and picked a cookie up. He started switching it from hand to hand because of how hot the cookie was.

"I mean, it worked for me," Brooklyn continued. Takao blew on his cookie,

"Um, how? You're the one that broke up with me, remember?" said Takao with a sweatdrop. Yes, Takao was eating cookies baked by his ex.

"Huh? Oh yeah! That's right! My bad!"

Takao sighed,

"I'm glad things seem to be cheerful for you…" said Takao and took a bite out of his cookie.

"I'm sorry, Taka-Chan. It's been a pretty good year for me. I'm sorry about how yours is going though," said Brooklyn with an apologetic look.

"It's…fine. I just don't understand though. I've replayed what happened between us over and over again in my head. Yet I fail to see why Rei wanted to end this…" said Takao sadly as he slowly finished up his first cookie only.

Brooklyn's face grew a bit more serious,

"In my opinion, just do what you did when I broke up with you. Just move on and forget," Brooklyn advised,

"I moved on…but I didn't forget. The only reason I'm seeing you is because you invited me over," said Takao,

"Well after hearing what happened, from Hiromi-Chan, I was worried. I didn't think your next lover would end the relationship like I did. You're both around the same age so he can't use the age difference reason like I did," said Brooklyn and crossed his arms.

"I still think you're reason is stupid. You're only a few years older! But forget it; I'm not going back to that okay? I hate the fact that I couldn't satisfy Rei…instead I made it worse for him…" said Takao, saddened at the thought.

"…If he doesn't see how great of a person you are, then he's not worth your time," said Brooklyn in a serious one.

"But he said-"

"He can say anything he wants to, Takao. But that doesn't make it true. Especially if he already broke it. Forget about him. Holding onto him will only hurt you more. I know you won't do that right away because you still have feelings for him. But I highly advise you to move on. The longer you hold onto him, the more pain you'll feel and the more complicated it will get between you two. So move on and forget. He isn't worth it…"

"…"

"…"

"…Brooklyn? What are the chances of him coming back to me?" Takao asked, keeping his head down.

"I don't know, I don't know Rei-Kun that well. Or any other members of the Class Boards in the others grades besides Hiromi-Chan, Kyoujyu-Kun, and Garland. I really don't know, Taka-Chan…" Brooklyn replied and picked up his cup to drink his tea.

"…I'll think about what you said. And I'll try to follow your advice. But I want to give things at least a week…maybe he'll come back. That's okay right?" Takao asked.

"You do what you want, Taka-Chan. I don't decide your life for you. I just want you to be happy in life. All your friends will worry about you when you're sad, hurt, or when you cry. But we all feel warm and satisfied and even happy with ourselves when we see you laugh and smile. Ask Mystel or Ming Ming; ask Max-Kun and Kai-San too. I'm sure they care about you just as much as I do. You're my ex but that doesn't matter because that's all behind us. You're my friend and that's why you're important to me. Remember that you'll always have someone there for you. Okay, Taka-Chan?"

"…Okay, Brooklyn. Thank you!"

* * *

Rei had to go through a bit of torture everyday for a whole week. All of Takao's friends were coming down on him like he's some kind of criminal. While technically he is one but that wasn't the point. His friends at home as well as Mystel questioned him on what happened. 

"_Why can't they go bother Takao about this?!"_

Well, the answer wasn't that hard to find.

"_I yeah, I was the one that did the breaking up…"_

Rei was sitting on his roof to avoid anymore of the nonsense he's been getting and to have some alone time. Rei lied on his back to watch the clouds, but the thing he thought of now that his mind was at ease was Takao.

"_I wonder what Takao is doing…how is he taking this? Why has he not come running back to me, crying?" _

Rei sighed and shook his head to get his thoughts of Takao out of his head.

"Can't be distracted now; I need to have a clear mind to able to pull off a good theft."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night at the Kinomiya residence and the family was enjoying a family night by watching a movie.

Takao's mind wasn't on the movie, it was on Rei. Will Rei come back next Friday when he's not planning on stealing anything, at least he hopes not.

The movie was over before Takao even realized it but he went straight to his room.

A knock was heard on the door,

"Come in," said Takao as he lied on his bed throwing a ball up and down and catching it.

"Taka?" Hitoshi peered into the room,

"Yes, Nii-Chan?"

"Are you alright?" Hitoshi asked coming into the room and closing the door behind him. Then walked up to Takao and sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm fine, why?" Takao asked in the most casual voice he can pull off.

"If you're so 'fine' as you say, why are so many of your friends visiting recently? Not only that, you're sad because you're not smiling as much anymore. Plus, you're not acting stupid anymore which means something serious is going on," said Hitoshi naming the things with his fingers and Takao shot up,

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Sorry, I was just saying. But Taka, what's the matter? Did something happen at school? Are you being bullied again? Do I need to go and beat up someone for you or-"

"No! It's not about school it's…about 20 Faces!"

"20 Faces? What did he do? Say he doesn't plan on marrying you again?" Hitoshi guessed,

"No! He…he…" Takao didn't want to say it; it hurt just to think about it.

"He…"

Tears started forming and Takao started to cry,

"He…broke up with me!" Takao cried.

"What?! Okay, I'm going have a serious talk with that thief…right after you stop crying," said Hitoshi and started rubbing his brother's back and try to comfort him.

It was 10 by the time Takao stopped sobbing and fell asleep. Hitoshi went downstairs and turned on the T.V.

"_20 Faces has just gotten away with an artifact stolen from the visiting museum!" _

"20 Faces…all you care about is yourself!" Hitoshi said out loud as he sat down and watched the live news.

"_I don't care how unselfish Rei Kon is, 20 Faces is the most selfish person I've met to date!" _

The next morning, Takao nearly begged his brother not to confront Rei about what happened. Hitoshi kept his promise and did not go find Rei to murder him. On the next Friday, Hitoshi stayed up by Takao's room to see if 20 Faces will come by. Takao was doing the same in his room. He sat in his bed, his balcony door unlocked, lights on, and he waited. Both waited for a very long time, but Takao fell asleep while waiting. Hitoshi came into Takao's room and got Takao in a comfortable position to sleep in. Hitoshi switched the lights off and looked over the balcony door. He left it unlocked and left Takao's room.

Hitoshi was being shaken awake the next morning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He heard sniffing and immediately looked over to his side where Takao stood, crying his eyes out.

"He didn't come…he didn't come!" Takao cried.

"You sure?" Hitoshi asked and pulled his brother onto his bed and held him. Takao nodded. Last time 20 Faces didn't show up without letting Takao know, he left a gift. Surely Takao must've checked. Of course he checked! He wouldn't be crying if he didn't have proof that 20 Faces really wasn't going to come back.

"Forget about him, Takao! Forget about him, he isn't worth it! I'm sorry for even bringing you two together…" Hitoshi apologized. Hitoshi did blame himself for this. He was the one, after all, that pretty much 'black-mailed' the thief so that he will go out with his brother in the first place. Even though the 2 might've gotten together anyway without his help.

"…Why don't you stay home today Taka?" Hitoshi suggested, "Rest your mind today."

* * *

The door bell rang and Mystel was let in, 

"Good morning Hitoshi-San, did Takao oversleep?" Mystel asked when Takao wasn't the one that greeted him at the door.

"No, Takao's staying home today," said Hitoshi and Mystel's face grew worried,

"Is he sick? Is he alright?" Mystel asked. Hitoshi looked around to make sure his grandpa or anyone else was around, then he whispered to Mystel.

"20 Faces didn't show up last night."

"Oh…" Mystel was partially surprised and partially angry at Rei.

"Is it okay if I come by to see Takao after school?" Mystel asked,

"Of course, you're always welcome, Mystel," said Hitoshi. Mystel bowed and left.

Takao was up at his window balcony. He watched Mystel come and leave. Never has he felt so sad and alone before. Well when Brooklyn broke up with him, it was similar to this but this pain was much worse. It was like his heart has been stabbed a few times and it kept bleeding.

"_Why is life so cruel to me? Why did I go through another relationship that only ended up me as the one that got hurt? Why?!" _

"Why…?" Takao asked out loud as he curled up in the corner of his room and cried.

* * *

"Rei! Come here!" Kai shouted from one end of the auditorium. They were preparing for the festival and the auditorium was being decorated. Rei hurried over to Kai who also stood with 2 foreigners around their age and someone that Rei's seen before but can't recall who. 

"What?" Rei asked,

"This is Eric and Wolfgang. These two are visiting BBA School for a fieldtrip. The two are from the 20 Faces Fan Club and wants to know some things about the latest theft. I can't find Max and I wasn't at the scene of the crime for once, surely you can help them," said Kai and Rei looked at the slightly chubby orange-haired boy and the tall and thin blue-haired boy next to him. Rei shook hands with them,

"_I have a fan club?" _Rei asked himself.

"Hi, I'm Eric!" said the orange-haired one,

"I'm Wolfgang," said the tall one in a plain voice.

"Hello, I'm Rei Kon of the BBA High School Division Class Board," said Rei. Then Rei heard the person next to Kai speak in Russian.

"-Damn, you're right, he does look like a girl .-"

"Shut up, Yuri," said Kai. Yuri replied in Russian.

"-What? It's not like he can understand me-."

"What did he say?" Rei asked,

"Nothing, just that you really do look like a girl like Kai said and I reminded Kai that you couldn't understand Russian," said Yuri in Japanese this time with a smirk. Rei grew an anime vein,

"Kai, remind me who this is again," said Rei,

"This is Yuri, one of my acquaintances in Russia. I'm sure you've seen him in a photo or two. He's here to see BBA School. He might be transferring here. And I didn't say you looked like a girl," Kai explained,

"Yeah you did, you said it when-"

"Shut up Yuri!"

"I'll just ignore him… Anyway, Eric-San, Wolfgang-San, what can I do to help you?" Rei asked as he took them somewhere else.

"Kai, aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend that Max told me about?" Yuri asked as he and Kai walked in a different direction. Kai grew an anime vein.

"Shut up! I'm only here to make sure you don't get lost on this campus not to entertain you with my personal life!"

"_I'm going to kill Max for blabbing that!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So Rei-San, is it true that BBA School has one of the best security in the entire world?" Eric asked holding a notepad as they walked and then stopped somewhere in the auditorium that won't get in anyone's way.

"Yes," Rei replied,

"And is it also true that no one can leave or enter the BBA School without permission?" Eric asked,

"Correct," Rei replied,

"And yet, 20 Faces has someone gotten into the school and stole the school's auditorium curtain a few years ago?"

"That is also correct."

"Then there's no doubt about it, 20 Faces must be someone that lives in the BBA School," Eric concluded.

"Well we can't be certain of that," said Rei,

"It's got to be! That narrows it down to a bit more than 10,000 people. 20 Faces looks roughly around the age of middle school through high school which brings down the number even more…" Eric kept talking more.

"I'm sorry; he's just really excited to be here. We're really big fans of 20 Faces. His thefts are amazing to us outside of BBA School and Japan," said Wolfgang.

"It's okay, even if he does narrow it down the last detail, it isn't going to be easy finding out who 20 Faces is," said Rei. Though he wasn't lying. Even if most hints point to Rei, they cannot be certain it's Rei unless they know 20 Faces' hair really is black and long as well as straight. That's only one thing that can keep them from figuring out Rei's secret.

"Rei-San, what do you know about the theft at the museum?" Eric continued his interview.

"Well, the item that was stolen was a pot, an antique…that's all I know," said Rei and Eric was scribbling down notes.

"It's been rumored all over the world, especially on the internet, that 20 Faces has a certain relationship with someone he's stolen from, what do you think of it?" Eric asked and Rei looked surprised,

"There is?" Rei asked,

"Oh yeah! It's all over the internet! People have seen 20 Faces with someone on weekends or holidays but no one has seen this mysterious someone. Some people don't believe in it but others do, I'm just wondering what someone on the BBA School thinks," Eric explained.

"I'm sorry that I'm not much help though. I never heard of this rumor," said Rei which slightly surprised the 2 foreigners.

"Really? Well that's alright. Thank you for your time though! It was a lot of help!" said Eric,

"No problem, anytime," said Rei and smiled. The 2 foreigners left to continue exploring BBA School and anything that has to do with 20 Faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening and the 2 foreigners were heading back to their hotels.

"BBA School is amazing isn't it Wolfgang?" Eric asked and Wolfgang shrugged,

"It's pretty interesting," he replied.

"I guess my Japanese isn't so bad is it?" said Eric and laughed. Then he turned a corner and hit someone.

"I'm so sorry! Gomen-nasai!" Eric apologized,

"Its okay, it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going," said Takao as he picked his belongings that he drop that he just bought while out shopping for the day.

Eric helped him pick them up until he noticed a bell lying on the ground by itself.

"Is this yours?" Eric asked,

"Huh? Oh, I guess it is…" said Takao and took the bell but looked saddened when he looked at it.

"It is? I could've sworn that bell is worn by 20 Faces himself!" said Eric and sighed in disappointment.

"How can you tell?" Takao asked, surprised.

"Oh, my name's Eric! I came from England and I'm also a part of the 20 Faces Fan Club! As a big fan of his work, I know a lot about his clothing and style," Eric explained.

"Fan Club?" Takao repeated giving a really confused look.

"Yup! Oh this is Wolfgang; he's also part of the club. He's a man of a few words though," said Eric and Takao gave a slight wave to Wolfgang.

"What's your name? Do you go to BBA School? I mean, you live here right? Why are you not wearing a uniform?" Eric asked looking at Takao's street clothes when they stood back up.

"Oh, um, I was kind of sick today but I feel better now so I went out shopping for a bit. Oh yeah, I'm Takao Kinomiya…"

"K-Kinomiya?! No way! My brother is a big fan of yours. He's seen all your battles and all he could talk about is beyblading and Takao Kinomiya! And hey, aren't you a fan of Takao Kinomiya, Wolfgang?" Eric asked. Takao blinked a couple of times. Do all fans act like this?

Wolfgang nodded,

"Yes, I am. It's an honor to meet you," said Wolfgang and shook Takao's hand. Wolfgang then noticed something,

"Your hands are cold on a warm day like this? Are you sick? Or sad maybe?" Wolfgang asked,

"Well, uh…kind of. Sick I mean," said Takao.

"Say, Kinomiya-San! I was wondering if could answer a few questions for me?" Eric asked and took out his notepad.

"Um sure?" Takao replied and releases Wolfgang's hand.

"Now as a fan of 20 Faces, I happen to know that you're also one of his victims. Am I right? A few years ago on your birthday?"

"Yes, that's right."

"He stole that ice dragon with a sapphire worth millions of yen was placed on the dragon?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"How did you feel after that?" Eric asked,

"Well lets see…it was a long time ago. Well…I wasn't very happy. I just got my father's birthday present stolen. That's all I remember at the moment," said Takao with a hand on his chin.

"What do you think of 20 Faces as a person? In general?" Eric asked as he quickly scribble some answers. Takao didn't even hesitate to answer that question.

"He's a selfish jerk and doesn't even know how to appreciate someone! Not to mention he's the most horrible person to ask for as a boyfriend!" Takao blurted out angrily.

"…Do you know who he is or something?" Eric asked after sinking in what Takao just exclaimed.

"…No!" Takao hesitated a bit but lied. Wolfgang's eyes shifted a bit, noticing how strange Takao is answering these questions.

"Have you ever spoken to him?" Eric asked,

"Yes, he's a jerk!" Takao answered without hesitation this time.

After a few more questions, Eric thanked him and he and Wolfgang continued on their way. Takao picked up his stuff and started walking but was stopped by Wolfgang,

"Where do you live, Kinomiya-San?" he asked,

"Right over there, in that mansion," Takao replied and motions his head in the direction he was going, "Why?"

"Just wondering, you seem to know a lot about 20 Faces. We might come back for a short interview or something. You don't mind do you?" Wolfgang asked and Takao shook his head,

"No, don't mind at all."

"Are you a fan of 20 Faces yourself?" Wolfgang asked,

"No! Not anymore at least…"

"What made you change your mind?"

"After I found out what a horrible person he is!"

"I see…well thank you for your time, Kinomiya-San," said Wolfgang and bowed then left to catch up with Eric.

Takao went home without a second thought on those foreigners and stomped up to his room. He dropped his new bought stuff on the ground and leapt onto his bed, grabbed his pillow and hugged his chest with it, and continued to mope around some more. He stopped throwing his belongings around his room like he used to, now he just lies on the bed and feel depressed.

"_Stupid 20 Faces…heartless jerk…selfish neko! I hate you! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you!!!" _

Takao started to cry again as tears slowly dripped down his face.

"Hate you…"

After everything they've been through, it was hart to let Rei go even if he does hate him.

From the moment, 20 Faces snuck into Takao's room and met; to the moment those three words came from Rei's mouth. Those memories are unforgettable. Both the good and bad. All his friends are trying to help but nothing seems to be working. Everything hurts, only because of 20 Faces. If 20 Faces never existed, he'd still be with Rei! But on the other hand…it was because of 20 Faces that he was able to meet Rei in the first place. Not only that, Rei _is _20 Faces. They are, after all, the same person physically and apparently mentally too.

Takao sat up but still hugged his pillow.

"_How can I hate but love a person at the same time? My heart…it feels like it's been stabbed a few times. Does Rei even think of me anymore? Does he miss me? Does even care about me? Are we even friends? Does he hate me?" _Questions continued to run around in Takao's head until dinner came along but he didn't want dinner. He wasn't hungry at all and went straight to bed.

The next morning:

"Takao! Wake up! Hurry!" Hitoshi was shaking his brother to get him awake. "Hurry!" Hitoshi urged. He gave up and dragged his brother off the bed. The fall woke Takao up right away but that only got him into a bad mood. Hitoshi brought Takao into his room where a T.V. is and showed Takao the news.

"_A plane called the 'Golden Goose' has been stolen from the airplane museum by 20 Faces. A guard was injured in the process of last night's theft…"_

"What?!" Takao exclaimed as he stares at the screen.

"I know, I thought 20 Faces never hurt anyone before. Do you think that you had something to do with his behavior?" Hitoshi asked as Takao continued to stare.

"…That wasn't 20 Faces!" Takao concluded.

* * *

Rei walked in a bit later than usual into the office only to have Kai and Max give him an unusual stare.

"What?" Rei asked,

"Rei…you didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Rei asked Max. Before Max could reply, the phone on his desk rang and he picked it up.

"Yes…yes, he's here…Rei, its Eric from the Fan Club," said Max handing the phone to Rei.

"Yes? Uh huh…what?! The 'Golden Goose' was stolen by 20 Faces last night?!" Rei exclaimed in a realistic surprised look. Max and Kai sighed in relief,

"So it wasn't Rei…" said Max and started breathing again.

"I knew it wasn't Rei after hearing that a guard was injured," said Kai keeping his cool. The door was being knocked on frantically,

"Come in!" Max shouted and Takao burst into the room,

"Max!" he exclaimed, out of breath. It looked like he ran all the way from home to here without a break.

Rei was still on the phone with Eric but he watched Takao run up to Max's desk…without even glancing towards Rei.

"I need a favor!" said Takao eagerly.

"Sure?"

"You guys still have your detective agency open. Right?" Takao asked and Max nodded,

"I'm asking you then, no, I'm asking the BBA School Detectives for help!" (See notes)

"Sorry, you're not a damsel," said Kai, partial joke.

"Yeah? Well I played the girl in my previous relationships!" Takao snapped at Kai who was actually a bit taken back by that sudden outrage.

"What is it you need help with, Takao?" Max asked, more calmly.

"I want you to investigate this 20 Faces case!"

This gave Max, Kai, and Rei the most surprised look ever.

* * *

"I didn't do it, I swear!" said Rei when the 4 of them sat down for a talk after school that day.

"Saying that won't prove it to the world, everyone thinks it's you," Kai pointed out,

"That's the whole reason why I asked you guys to investigate this," said Takao, a bit impatient.

Another few knock were heard on the door.

"That must be Eric and Wolfgang; you don't mind if they come in and listen do you?" Rei asked,

"No it's fine, they can come in. Is that okay with you, Takao?" Max asked and Takao hesitantly nodded as Rei went to open the door.

"Oh hey! Kinomiya-San!" Eric exclaimed and Takao gave a light wave.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Go on with your investigating! I didn't know you guys were detectives too! BBA School amazes me!" said Eric as he and Wolfgang sat on another couch. Takao sat by himself while the detectives sat across from Takao. Eric and Wolfgang sat on the detectives left or Takao's right.

"What have you guys concluded?" Eric asked,

"My conclusion is simple: This 20 Faces is a fraud!" said Max and the 2 foreigners blinked in surprise,

"Your reasons and evidence?" Eric asked scribbling down notes.

"That's fairly easy. Would you please, Kai?" Max looked over to Kai who took pulled a folder out of the piles of paper in his arms.

"Here are a few records and notes I've taken on 20 Faces. The clues that lead us to the conclusion that this new 20 Faces is a fraud are as follows: 1. He has injured someone. Violence does not exist in 20 Faces' dictionary. Have you ever recalled him ever hurting someone when he steals?" Kai asked and the 2 foreigners shook their heads.

"Exactly. 2. None of us expected the theft," Kai continued on.

"So?" Wolfgang asked,

"Being a member of 20 Faces' Fan Club, you should know the answer to that. 20 Faces always leaves a notice to tell everyone what he's going to steal and when. Am I correct? Of course I am. A notice wasn't put up so no one knew that the plane was going to be stolen," Kai explained. Everyone nodded.

"3. It was explained on the news and papers that while flying in that airplane, papers like this was dropped," Kai pulled out a red sheet of paper about 5x6 that said _"20 Faces has struck again!"_

"Now what kind of idiot does this fraud takes us for? There's no one that could believe this is the real 20 Faces after learning about that!" said Kai. Takao stared at the paper, he didn't stick around to watch the news some more but Kai was right, who believes that would be the real 20 Faces after knowing what stunt this fake one did.

"4. Witnesses claimed that this thief was way above the real 20 Faces' height. Not only that, he didn't have long hair. That concludes the evidence that 20 Faces is innocent of the incident last night," said Kai as Eric looked through the folder as well as listened and took notes.

"That's good to hear…" said Takao in relief.

"I thought you told me you weren't a fan of 20 Faces anymore," said Eric and Rei's attention turned to Takao. Did he really say that?

"I'm not…but I have a sense of justice. I frankly don't care what happens to 20 Faces so long as he stays out of my life," Takao mumbled. Kai and Max slowly looked over to Rei with worried expressions.

Rei wasn't sure how he felt, but hearing that…hurt.

"Well now that I know it really wasn't 20 Faces like I expected, I'll be going now. See you guys later," said Takao and got up and headed for the door.

"Hold on, please," said Wolfgang and walked up to Takao who had his hand on the door,

"Yes?"

"I wish to know one thing: What is your relationship with 20 Faces?" he asked calmly,

"I have no relationship with 20 Faces," Takao answered which was really the flat-out truth.

"Then why do you get so wound up about this case?"

"…Because 20 Faces is still human. Getting blamed for something he didn't do and not doing anything about it will leave a guilty conscious in me. I want to live life without regret," said Takao.

"I see…thanks for your time, Kinomiya-San," said Wolfgang and Takao nodded and left the office.

Eric and Wolfgang also excused themselves and also left.

"Rei?" Max looked at Rei worriedly,

"…I'm fine. Takao's just angry, I'm sure he didn't mean it," said Rei and smiled. But it didn't take a genius to figure out from his shaky voice that he's been offended.

That night, Takao sat up in his bed with a white shirt and pants for his sleeping wear tonight.

"_Why am I lying to myself? Why?"_

It was silent in his home. All Takao could hear were the clocks ticking.

"_All I want…is to see Rei again!" _Takao sniffed and whimpered.

"_But I did today…is that really what I want? Or…do I just don't want to be alone anymore?" _

At that moment, he heard sounds outside on his balcony. Takao stared at the shadow and quickly got out of bed, jumped into his shoes, and opened his balcony door.

"20 Faces!" he exclaimed but soon regretted what he did.

"So…you do have a connection with 20 Faces, Takao Kinomiya-San."

Takao couldn't move as he stood there wide-eyed in shock and surprise.

* * *

Rei's eyes snapped open and sat up,

"Takao?"

Rei looked around his room. Just as he had left it before he fell asleep. Rei lied back down on his back.

"_What's wrong with me?" _

At that very moment, cell phone rang.

"_I've forgotten why I leave that thing on at night…" _Rei thought to himself and picked up his cell phone on his side table drawer and looked at who called him.

"_Oh yeah, because Kai told me to," _Rei thought when he saw it was Kai that called him.

"Hello?"

"Rei! Get yourself over to Kinomiya's house now!" Kai nearly shouted,

"Why? What's the matter?" Rei asked as he got up from his bed once again.

"Just get over here! NOW KON!"

That did it, when Kai calls him by his last name, he means business.

Rei rushed over to Takao's place by foot. Being 20 Faces all the time at night, it really wasn't that hard to get there fast. When he did, he noticed Kai's limo was out in front and lights were on in only one room …it was Takao's room. Rei went onto the balcony and saw that the door into Takao's room was open so he let himself in.

"Kai?" Rei stepped in to see Hitoshi standing next to Kai who was sitting on the chair and was on a laptop on Takao's desk. Hitoshi immediately went over to Rei and pulled him by his rattail upwards.

"Where's Takao?!" he demanded,

"OW! Let go! And I don't know where his! Ah! I swear I don't!"

"He doesn't know, Rei wouldn't. He's a thief but he's no kidnapper nor does he have any contacts with actual dangerous criminals," said Kai calmly who was paying attention to the laptop and not even helping Rei. Hitoshi still held onto Rei's rattail but took his time in letting go.

"Ow…what's going on?" Rei asked and rubbed the area where his hair was pulled.

"Why is he even here if he doesn't even know where my brother is?!" Hitoshi almost shouted,

"Because I have a feeling this is something only 20 Faces can do," said Kai as he typed on the computer.

"What's going on? Where is Takao?" Rei asked, now worried as he walked up to the two.

"333," Kai read on the computer screen, "I can't solve this..."

"333?" Rei repeated and stared at the screen. There was a box to put an answer in. But what kind of answer can you get from 3 numbers? Rei started thinking, he remember having a conversation that involved these numbers a few years ago…

"Tokyo Tower…" Rei said in a whisper,

"What?" Kai asked,

"Tokyo Tower! You remember how many 3's there was in Tokyo Tower? Remember that conversation we had a little bit before the BBA School Detectives was formed?" Rei reminded and Kai thought back it. Yes! Tokyo Tower had to be the answer! Everything from how many people to measurements, it all had 3's in them!

Kai typed in the answer.

"Someone _please _tell me what's going on!"

"Shut up, if you happen to be the reason that my brother is missing, I will personally murder you!" Hitoshi threatened.

"Got it!" Kai announced as the laptop screen started revealing a message on its own.

_This message is for the masked man, 20 Faces. If he's not here, get him. I know someone else besides Takao Kinomiya-San knows more than what they say about 20 Faces. _

The message started and Rei leaned in closer.

"_20 Faces, come to Tokyo Tower right after you read this. You may choose not to of course, but if you want to see Takao Kinomiya-San again, you will come. I scratch that, you'll still see him again but he won't be very alive. Unless he someone survives falling off Tokyo Tower because his thief doesn't want to show up. If you're going to call the police, go ahead. So long as you show up, Kinomiya-San won't get hurt. Actually, bring as many people as you can. We need some attention. _

_We'll both be waiting for you, 20 Faces._

Hitoshi grabbed Rei by the collar right after he finished reading,

"You _will _go! Or I'll make you!"

"Hitoshi-San! Calm down!" said Kai as he separated the two.

"Rei, as for you, you have to go. There was a reason we didn't call the police. Hitoshi got a hold of me after hearing a ruckus in this room and finding Takao gone, replaced by that laptop. There were riddles and I was able to solve most of them but they were getting harder. Some of them have to do with thefts and that's when I knew you were involved somehow. We didn't want to cause panic to the rest of the Kinomiya family nor do we want people thinking this is 20 Faces' doing…Rei, are you certain you know nothing about what's going on?" Kai asked and Rei shook his head,

"Then get your costume on, get to Tokyo Tower and bring Takao back. I have a feeling that we can't risk that whoever took Takao isn't joking," said Kai and Rei nodded.

"Hitoshi-San, don't wake your family. We don't need your grandfather to get involved. I'll contact Max and we'll all head for Tokyo Tower!"

Rei headed back to his room to put on his costume. Kai got Max out of bed and after picking Max up, they headed for Tokyo Tower.

20 Faces ran along on top of buildings until he reached Tokyo Tower. He looked up, is Takao inside or outside? Then he spotted something. Two figures standing outside of Tokyo Tower, on top of the platform where people would be standing if they were inside.

20 Faces made a leap and quickly made his way upwards with his cat-like grace and balance.

"_Takao…"

* * *

_

**Notes:**

**-Yes, Eric and Wolfgang can speak Japanese. **

**-Yes, Kai, Max, Mystel, and Hitoshi do know that Rei's 20 Faces. **

**-Yes, Hitoshi was part of the reason why, and how, Takao and Rei got together. It happened in "Neko-Jin of Many Faces."**

**-The BBA School Detectives are made up of Max, Rei, and Kai who help damsels in distress (Max's idea). For full idea of it, go read and entertain yourself with my story: "BBA School Detectives"! **

**-It's true; Tokyo Tower does have a lot of 3's in them. **

**-Hitoshi got a hold of Kai because the Kinomiya and Hiwatari family know each other also knowing the fact that Kai's intelligent and can possibly help figure this out. Of course Kai came by to help, he's not that heartless.**

**Next: Takao really has been taken and now 20 Faces has to make the most difficult choice in his life if he wants to save Takao: Either reveal his identity to the world or Takao will be shoved off the tower.**

**Even with quick reflexes, saving someone falling off Tokyo Tower is still too risky making one or even two deaths a possibility. Not only that, calling it a bluff is also too risking. What is 20 Faces' choice? How will it affect the relationship between him and Takao? **

**Read and Review to find out!**

**Wow, this is probably the longest chapter I've written ever! On Beyblade at least!**


	3. Flipped

Takao shivered a bit when the wind whipped him. He growled under his breath about how badly he's being 'taken cared of' and hopes his 'kidnapper' heard. Well Takao thinks this guy is a kidnapper; his wrists are tied together behind his back and he's staring down at the city from a very high place. And sitting on his legs for a good hour wasn't really comfortable and he's freezing.

"20 Faces won't come…" Takao added in his normal volume. Takao couldn't believe he got into his mess. He could've sworn that was 20 Faces on his balcony, HIS 20 Faces. Only to open the doors and find the very imposter that almost succeeded in framing 20 Faces (if it wasn't for the help of the BBA School Detectives). Now he's being held hostage until the real 20 Faces shows up.

"_How could I have mistaken Rei for this…guy, that doesn't even look like him!" _Takao thought with an anime vein as he turned his head to look at the fraud again. His costume was identical to the original 20 Faces but a black cloth covered most of his face and his hair making it hard to recognize who this guy was if Takao even knew who this guy is. The taller man noticed Takao's glare.

"What makes you think he won't come?"

"Because! Because…we broke up! He's not going to be coming for me and he never will! He knows I don't want to see him again and I don't know what kind of idiot would come for me knowing that!" Takao shouted at him as he tries to move.

"He won't come…" Takao said in a whisper, "He won't come for me…even if he did; it's most likely because Nii-Chan threatened him…"

"So let me get this straight. Is it you think he won't come or you don't want him to come?"

Takao hesitated before answering,

"…Both."

The fake thief glanced behind him. He got up and roughly pulled Takao to his feet by his arm.

"Hey! No need to be so rough you jerk!" Takao snapped at him.

"I apologize; it's just that it's show time."

"What?" Takao blinked a couple of times in confusion but then felt a familiar presence.

"_Rei…"_

Something was just thrown at them and Takao was roughly pulled aside by his kidnapper as he dodged the sharp rose that was thrown at them (well just the fake thief to be exact).

(Ignore this but I just have to say: Tuxedo Mask! I'm sorry, everyone knows that a red rose being thrown just makes you think of Tuxedo Mask right off the top of your head)

"Let. Him. Go," came 20 Faces' voice, nearly demanding it.

"Told you he'd come."

"Shut up! My Nii-Chan was probably the reason behind it!" Takao tried struggling again but with no luck.

* * *

Max was snuggled up in back of the limo, asleep…with his teddy bear. Kai reached in and shook Max,

"Max! Come on! Wake up!"

Max only frowned and curled his body up even more. Kai groaned and snatched Teddy from Max. Max immediately sat up,

"Give it back to me!" Max cried.

"Get out of the limo," Kai ordered and Max nearly leapt out and held his hands out for Kai to return his bear to him which Kai did and Max hugged it tightly before following Kai.

"What's going on, Kai?" Max asked while trailing Kai who's making his way into a building and then into the elevator,

"Weren't you listening when I called? Takao's assumed to be kidnapped an-"

"KIDNAPPED?" Max exclaimed,

"Yes, and Rei's going after him," Kai explained.

"What are we supposed to do then?!" Max exclaimed in worry and fear.

"We're going to help," Kai replied,

"How?! We're in an elevator and I'm not even sure where we're going!"

"Calm down, Max! You're giving me a headache!" Kai snapped.

"…"

* * *

"_Why in the world did Rei come?! I thought I specified that I didn't want anything to do with him anymore! It's not like this guy is really going to do anything to me," _Takao thought as he watches the stare down between 2 thieves.

"I'm glad you came, 20 Faces. It seems that this boy really does have some importance to you…"

"Great, 20 Faces is here, so let me go!" Takao demanded but he was only held onto tighter,

"Not yet…Anyway, 20 Faces, I assume you know what I want from you. Because you know what'll happen to the youngest son of the Kinomiya family is you don't show the world who you really are! Take off that mask of yours and show the world just who is the most wanted criminal in all of Japan!"

"What?! That's what you wanted him to do?!" Takao exclaimed and struggled some more, "That's completely unfair to him! 20 Faces! Don't do it! It's not like he's actually going to do something to me!"

20 Faces lightly bit his lip as looked between the two people in front of him.

"_Usually, I'd just rush in and get it over with. But something's bugging me…like Takao doesn't even look like he's desperate to be saved. Or is it something else?" _

Takao was quickly pushed to the edge and Takao lets out a cry,

"Takao!"

Takao had his eyes shut, thinking he was about to go over; but he only being hung there for a short time before being pulled back again.

"You know I'm being serious now, right?"

Takao was breathing heavily, that nearly scared him to death. 20 Faces lets out a sigh of relief,

"Yes…but let him go, please," said 20 Faces. Takao couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was 20 Faces really going to go through with this?

"_You're an idiot! Why would you give in so easily?!" _Takao thought angrily. Takao felt his shirt being grabbed,

"Oh no, I'm not letting him go yet. I know what you're thinking: Never trust the 'villain' in these situations. But I assure you, I'll keep my word. Kinomiya-San can go free as soon as you keep your end of the deal. You're a mastermind criminal, I'm sorry to say that I can't trust you're word…"

"_Yeah? Well I don't trust either of you two. Why don't I get a say in this? But I can't just stand here and let this all happen!" _Takao glanced down and then quickly bit the hand that was holding him by the shirt. In a flash, Takao was finally released from his grip. 20 Races rushed forward and quickly grabbed Takao and pulled him along as 20 Faces leapt off Takao Tower. Takao lets out a horrifying scream,

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" he shouted. 20 Faces kept his grip on Takao and held him close,

"Trust me…"

20 Faces reached for his belt and took out something. He reached into the air and shot a grappling hook.

"Hang on," whispered 20 Faces in Takao's ear.

"How?! I can't move my hands!" Takao reminded.

20 Faces lightly sweatdrops.

"Sorry…"

The hook latched itself onto Tokyo Tower and 20 Faces used the tower itself to give him a boost in his swing and he swung them both onto the next tallest building where Kai and Max were waiting.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" Max asked but Kai didn't bother to reply as he got ready to catch Rei and Max shuts his eyes waiting for the impact he was going to get.

The four all hit the ground at once.

"Rei? You alright?" Kai asked as 20 Faces shook his head to see straight again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Takao? Takao!" 20 Faces stood up and went over to Takao to and helped him sit up.

"Ooh…so no one cares about me?" Max almost whimpered. Kai walked over and helped Max up and handed him his teddy that was on the floor earlier. Max smiled and hugged his bear tightly.

20 Faces took out a blade and cuts the rope around Takao's wrists.

"Takao, are you alright?" 20 Faces asked worriedly. Takao rubbed his wrists,

"Yeah, I'm fine. But who asked you to come?!" Takao demanded,

"Uh…w-well…I-uh, wanted to come," 20 Faces stuttered. Takao saw through his lie and stood up,

"You came because everyone told you to! That's why right?!"

"Whoa, calm down, Takao. He just saved your life," said Max.

"Don't give me that! Do you honestly think he was really going to hurt me?! And I thought I made it clear back at the school that I don't want anything to do with you, didn't I, 20 Faces?!" Takao shouted. 20 Faces stood up,

"Takao, please, listen. I…I didn't mean-" Rei was cut off when some metal things landed on the roof they were on. 20 Faces' natural reaction made him grab Takao and cover him with his cape.

Smoke exploded from the metal containers. Kai grabbed a hold of Max and pulled him away, towards the door on the roof.

"_I thought I paid Rei to protect me not Kinomiya…" _Kai thought as he helped Max get away from the smoke.

"This isn't over 20 Faces!"

20 Faces felt the presence behind him. He quickly shoved Takao and pulled out his cane and turned around in time to block the blade that could've sliced him if he wasn't prepared. But 20 Faces was overpowered and he hit the ground on his back.

"Why do you hate me? I didn't do anything to you!" said 20 Faces as he continued to hold back his attacker.

"No, you didn't. But the previous thief did!"

"That has nothing to do with me!"

"Yes it does! You're 20 Faces! Whether you're the previous one or the current one!"

20 Faces knocked the blade back and grabbed a hold the body in front of him and flipped it back. Using the same momentum, he flipped himself up.

"I don't know what happened but that's no excuse to bring somebody else such as Takao into this! Takao had nothing to do with any of this! I can't believe you dared bring in an innocent person to your mess!" 20 Faces raised his cane but the imposter thief swung his legs against 20 Faces; causing him to lose his balance and hit the ground.

"_He called Kinomiya-San by his first name…" _

Takao was sitting in the corner, unsure of what to do. He was actually scared. This guy had a blade with him the whole time? Just who was this person?

Takao snapped out of his thought when he heard his name being called. He looked over to see Max waving him over to the door. Takao leapt to his feat and headed for Max.

Before Takao could reach Max, he was grabbed really roughly and both his hands were grabbed and held together again but this time, he felt something think and cold against his neck.

"Oh god…" Takao lightly whimpered.

"Takao!" Max and 20 Faces exclaimed.

"_Oh great, Hitoshi-San's going to kill me if I don't save Takao…" _Kai thought when he saw what happened.

"Okay, I guess you are serious…" said Takao and gulped. He was extremely nervous feeling a knife right against his neck.

20 Faces didn't move, he didn't want to risk anything.

"Justice always prevails, 20 Faces. And your time is up! I'm not afraid to push my own limits just to see you go down!"

Takao clenched his teeth and tried to hold in a cry as the blade presses against his neck and blood tinkles down his throat.

"STOP!" 20 Faces shrieked, "PLEASE STOP! Don't hurt him!"

"Nii-Chan…" Takao whimpered, "Help me, Nii-Chan…"

20 Faces felt pain in his heart, not just because he's seeing this happening.

"_Takao…he's not calling for me?" _

"Nii-Chan…"

20 Faces looked down,

"_Do you truly dislike me that much, Takao? Do you not realize that I'm even here? Here for you?" _

20 Faces gave in, he didn't know where Hitoshi was, and he couldn't get him anyway.

His hands slowly reached for the back of his head to find the knot.

Takao blinked twice when he saw what 20 Faces was doing,

"_What are you doing, Rei?!" _

The mask was double knotted; the first knot was untied.

Takao was afraid to speak with a sharp object against his neck. But he wanted to scream in protest!

20 Faces was about to finish undoing the final knot.

"GO SHOOT!"

A beyblade knocked the knife out of its owner's hands and away from Takao by being shot at it from behind them. 20 Faces stopped what he was doing. The beyblade returned to its owners hands.

"I'm not going to just stand here and let this happen. And besides, as part of the Hiwatari family I'm supposed to the help the Kinomiya family if they're in need and vice versa. So take your grubby hands off of him!" Kai demanded.

"_At least he didn't call Takao a mean name," _Max thought as he stepped out with his own beyblade ready in hand.

20 Faces knotted his mask back on once and quickly broke into a run and picked up his cane on the way and didn't hesitate to use it and hits Takao's holder against the back of his head.

"Ow…that must've hurt," said Max as he watches the body to hit the floor.

"That wasn't exactly smart. 20 Faces could get into bigger trouble if he killed the guy," said Kai and was digging around the plants that were planted on the roof.

"Just what are you doing Kai?" Max asked with a sweatdrop.

"Don't you think it's strange that he wanted 'to show the whole world' 20 Faces' true identity when we're the only ones up here?" Kai asked and pulled out wires, "See? Cameras. He probably had these planted on most of these rooftop building as well as Tokyo Tower."

"Wow Kai! I've forgotten how smart you were after we shut down the BBA School Detectives!" said Max as he clapped.

"What's that supposed to mean…" Kai asked with an anime vein.

* * *

_This is Max. It's been a while since I last wrote in my detective journal. After the mysterious guy was knocked out by Rei, Kai pulled off everything that was covering his head and we were all surprised and shocked by who it was. Well, everyone but Kai that is, I swear, that guy knows almost everything there is to know. _

_It was no other than our special visitor, Wolfgang! Apparently he was no fan of 20 Faces. Speaking of which, 20 Faces quickly left the scene after he handed Takao to Hitoshi-San who was waiting for them. _

Takao was crying into his brother's shirt as Hitoshi held Takao close.

"It's alright now, Taka. We're you scared?"

Takao nodded.

"It's going to be okay now, don't worry. No one's going to hurt you now…"

_The police and ambulance quickly arrived so we understood 20 Faces' hurry to leave. Both Takao and Wolfgang had to go to the hospital for a little checking up. Both of them were fine. Takao got bandaged up and Wolfgang has a large bump at the back of his head. That's basically how bad it was, really. I didn't stick around the 'case' to find out Wolfgang's reasons for his actions. All I know was that he's an orphan, his parents died in a fire. Coincidentally, the fire started after 20 Faces' visit at his place. Though it was never proven whether it was truly 20 Faces' fault or not. But I do know for a fact that it wasn't the current 20 Faces' that did it since that was years ago. Either way, this is what revenge does: nothing. I'm not sure what happened to Wolfgang but I do know that Takao had a talk with him. Takao's so nice, he didn't even look angry when he said he wanted to speak with Wolfgang. I wonder what did happen to Wolfgang though; I hope it was nothing too bad; he seemed like a nice guy._

_It's been a few days since the incident but not everything's been going well. Takao came back to school after a couple of days though. Takao quickly became popular though, especially with the girls. The news quickly covered the story of what happened: Youngest son of the Kinomiya family was kidnapped tonight! That's basically what the headline looked like on the newspaper. _

"It was bound to happen!"

"Yes it was!"

"Kidnapping the best beyblader on campus and all of Japan!"

"What a horrible thing to do!"

"Oh yes!"

"Takao-Kun, are you still hurt?"

"Uh…" Takao felt his neck, "I'm going to be okay I guess…"

"Oh you poor thing!"

"We're you scared, Takao-Kun?"

"Well…yes," Takao admitted.

"You must've been horrified!"

"Poor Takao-Kun!

"I heard the kidnapper had a sword too!"

"What? Oh Takao-Kun, are you injured anywhere else?"

"Well…" Takao wasn't used to this kind of attention. Sure he got attention as well as a reputation of being the best blader in all of Japan and the world as well for that matter, but never has he gotten this kind of attention! Takao was sitting at his desk and he was surrounded by girls.

"Uh! Excuse me! One of his best friends would like to come through!" came Mystel's voice.

"Pardon me!" Ming Ming pushed her way through with Mystel following.

"Takao! I heard what happened! Are you alright?" Mystel asked and Takao simply nodded.

"No need to be so brace, Takao! You can admit if you're not!" said Ming Ming.

"Brooklyn said he's worried and would like you to go see him some time. The whole school knows what happened you know," Mystel added.

"Are you serious?" Takao asked,

"Yeah! Hiromi-Chan said she'll make you lunch sometime this week!" said Ming Ming,

"Kyoujyu-Kun said he's going to stop by your place for a visit," Mystel also added.

"I see…" Takao groaned, this is going to be a long week.

"Hey Kai! When's your next date with Kaida?" Max asked cheerfully one morning. Kai flinched,

"Why do you care?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I was just wondering! Because you know how Rei's been acting recently? Well maybe all he needs is a date with Takao and I thought maybe they should do a double date with you and Kaida! Isn't that a great idea?!"

"…No!"

"Wha?! But Kaaaiiiii!"

"Max, you're missing the point. How do you know Rei and that dope wants to go on a date in the first place?" Kai pointed out.

"Uh…"

"See? Whatever's going on in Rei's head, he needs to learn to confront whatever the cause of it is or confront us for help," said Kai and sipped his tea.

"Awe…but I wanted to see a double date…" said Max,

"Get a girlfriend and you can _be_ in one!"

"You think it's so easy?!"

"You have plenty of fan girls, Max!"

* * *

"Hey Takao! Don't strain yourself! You're still injured!" Mystel warned as he watches Takao warm up for kendo.

"I'm fine, Mystel. I feel a lot better than before, really," said Takao.

"It's not just that. I don't want you to stress yourself out after what happened," said Mystel worriedly.

"Actually…I feel fine," said Takao as he stretches his body a bit.

"…What about Rei?" Mystel asked.

"What about him?"

"What do you mean 'what about him?'? You know what I'm asking!"

"Actually…I'm not."

"Takao, what happened to your relationship with Rei?"

"I'm not sure...but it's fine now. I feel kind of good," said Takao and picked up his kendo sword (I forgot what the name of it is okay?),

"Takao, did that incident fry your brain or something? How could you take this so lightly?! One moment, you're upset over your break-up with Rei and now you're fine with it?!"

"Well, I can move on, can't I?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But what? Mystel, I'm fine, I promise you I'm okay."

"Oh alright…"

Takao put on some of his equipment for protection. While doing that, Mystel looked over by the windows and balcony of the gym they're in. A lot of girls were here today.

"_Takao has no idea how popular he is now…" _Mystel thought with a sweatdrop.

"I'll talk to you in a bit, Mystel, okay?"

Mystel sighed,

"_I thought Rei was the one that broke up the relationship, not the other way around…" _Mystel thought as he watches Takao practice with other members of the kendo club.

After Takao's practice ended, the two walked home together.

"So you're saying I'm taking this too lightly?" Takao asked Mystel.

"Kind of, don't you feel any sympathy for Rei at all?"

"He's the one that broke up with me, why should I?"

"That's not the point, Takao. I'm worried about Rei, he's not acting himself. He seems so depressed since what happened at Tokyo Tower. And I was worried about you too but you seem to fine with it, are you sure-"

"Yes, Mystel, I'm sure! I'm fine and I'm okay with being single…again. Boy, being single sucks…"

"You're missing my point Takao. Can you please talk to Rei?"

"No! Do you know how awkward that would be?"

"No, but Rei is my friend and even if he's not your boyfriend anymore, isn't he still your friend?" Mystel pointed out, "Takao?"

Mystel realized that Takao wasn't even listening.

"Should I talk to Kaida? She ended up with Kai without even lifting a finger…"

"Takao…you're not listening to me…"

* * *

Rei sighed for the fifth time this past two minutes.

"Rei, stop sighing so much, you're going to drive me crazy…" said Kai and you can hear the patience being lost by the tone of his voice. Kai was sitting in Max's desk writing some daily notes out as Rei cleans the office with a broom. Since it was after school, Max already left.

"I'm sorry, Kai…it's just that…never mind…"

"_I've never seen Rei this miserable since the last time he had a relationship problem with Takao. That was back in Junior High I believe…" _Kai thought as he watches Rei stand in one stop and just randomly sweep the floor.

BBA School Library:

A long black-haired girl was scanning the shelf of manga.

"_Hmm…great! No one's returned the next volume!" _

The girl glanced at the clock on the wall,

"_Oh, it's time to meet up with Kai."_

She picked up her school bag and headed for the door.

"Hey! Do you believe those rumors that Rei-San is homosexual and he has a boyfriend?"

The girl stopped when she heard Rei's name.

"I don't believe it, otherwise, we'd see him with a boy and the only boy he spends time with the most is Kai-Sama!"

"But Kai-Sama already has someone! And that's a fact!"

"I believe the rumor! But recently, Rei-San looks down…"

"That's what I wanted to talk about! I heard that he and his boyfriend broke up!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! And you know what else? This girl, she's a transfer student named Tek, she says she knows who Rei-San's boyfriend, I mean, ex-boyfriend is!"

"_Tek…? Oh no…it better not be the Tek I know…"_

"No! Who is it?! Did she tell you?!"

"You won't believe this! According to her, it's that Kinomiya boy that was kidnapped some time ago! Takao Kinomiya-San!"

The other girls gasped.

"No way!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Well that actually explains a lot!"

"It does?"

"Yeah!"

The group of girls carried on with their conversation and gossip.

"…_That was definitely the Tek I know. Only she can do the impossible and make things worse while she's at it…"_

"HI KAIDA!" a blonde girl leapt into sight giving the other girl a heart attack.

"Geez! Tek! This is a library!" Kaida scolded. Tek only grinned,

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you!" she squealed and jumped-hugged Kaida.

"Um…nice to see you too. So you weren't kidding when you said you were transferring here?"

"Nope! I meant it!"

Kaida dragged Tek out of the library and headed for the office where Kai was. Tek decided to tag along with her old friend.

"So Tek, how did you find you about the relationship between Rei and Takao?" Kaida asked,

"Huh? Oh that rumor? I just spread it so I can have that hot and sexy beyblading champion to myself!" Tek grinned and then squealed in delight. Kaida stopped walking and turned to Tek.

"You're saying…you made that up?"

"Yup!"

Kaida gave Tek a weird glare

"…Tek…those rumors you just spread…are true."

"...WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear something?" Kai asked but Rei was too busy moping around the room to even hear Kai's question.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? No! It can't be true! NNOOOOOO! Takao-San can't be gay! He can't!!!!" Tek cried and fell to her knees.

"Come now, Tek, he could be Bi. And he is single at the moment," said Kaida and pulled Tek to her feet.

"I can't believe it! My dreams are crushed!"

"_She's still the Tek I knew…"_

Tek was crying and whining the whole way while following Kaida.

Kaida knocked on the door.

Kai looked up from his work and got up to get the door since Rei doesn't seem to be in the mood to do anything.

Kai opened the door and Kaida smiled at him,

"Hi Kai," she greeted.

"Hey…" he noticed the blonde girl who was going on and on…and on about something.

"Who's she?"

"That transfer student from America. I just told her that Takao, her big crush, was gay," Kaida explained.

"I see…" Kai gave Tek a strange look as she continued to mourn over her loss.

Kaida took Tek with her inside the office.

"Hey Rei, how are you doing?" Kaida asked and Rei looked up from the floor,

"I'm fine, just fine," Rei replied.

"You know…if you're so upset over Takao, maybe you should actually talk to him?" Kaida advised,

"I don't know…it's just that, well…"

"Rei, just talk to that dobe and figure out the problem and get it over it!" Kai was more straight to the point than Kaida.

"It's as easy you know!" Rei snapped back,

"Rei's right, Kai. In general, men aren't that good at sharing feelings. You of all people should know what that's like," said Kaida and Kai kept silent.

"Kaida…"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Did you and Kai ever fight?"

"Well…" Kaida glanced at Kai who turned his back to them.

"Yes, we have. A lot of times actually. Over the most stupid things too. Our problem is that we don't tend to agree on something. But we work it out," Kaida explained.

"Really? That simple?"

"Well no. It's not that easy. Especially in the beginning of our relationship. But one thing is true; you must talk to Takao about your problems. The longer you wait, the harder it will be. Especially if you still have feelings for him because the longer you wait, the chances of Takao getting another lover will increase."

Rei almost flinched upon hearing that. But that also got him motivated.

"Alright, I'll talk to him, thanks Kaida," said Rei and finally, smiled again.

Tek's ears perked up. She jumped onto a chair,

"So I see! The Love Cat is in the dumps! Now that he's been inspired by my friend, Kaida, I will now cheer him on! Oh Love Cat! Your story is so inspiring! I could just feel your love for Takao-San! I don't need to know the whole story so no need to explain anything! Just go get him Tiger!"

Rei and Kaida sweatdrops.

"D-Did she just call me 'Love Cat'?" Rei asked.

"I'm sorry, she gets excited with romance and couple problems…" Kaida apologized.

"Just who is she?" Rei asked and was kind of afraid to know.

"She's a friend of mine. Apparently she must've gotten really bored if she decided to come to BBA School," said Kaida.

"Oh! Speaking of which!" Tek jumped off the seat and went to Kai who was busy working again.

"You! You're Kaida's boyfriend aren't you?!"

"Why do you care?" Kai asked,

"Hmm…yes! Kaida! You picked a perfect boyfriend! You two are opposite enough and similar enough to be together! That's perfect! Kaida! You are such a lucky dog! To snatch someone as good looking as Love Dove here!"

Rei and Kaida lightly giggled,

"Did she just call him…?" Rei didn't even need to finish.

Kai grew a large anime vein.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?!"

Kai stood up and gave Tek his best death glare.

"Ooh, feisty, yup, Love-Dove's definitely your type, Kaida," said Tek who was now officially the first person to withstand Kai's death glare.

Kai's anime vein grew larger.

He reached over to Tek and grabbed her.

"This isn't going to be pretty…" said Kaida and she and Rei quickly left the office.

* * *

Takao happily ate Brooklyn's cookies.

"You seem a lot happier, Taka-Chan," said Brooklyn.

"I think I am," said Takao and took another piece.

"Are you sure you're not just denying it?"

"Denying what?"

"Never mind…"

Brooklyn watches Takao eat and drink his milk.

"You sure you're alright? I still can't believe what happened," said Brooklyn worriedly.

"I'm fine, Brooklyn, really."

"So…are you and _him _officially not together anymore?" Brooklyn asked.

"I guess so…"

"Good! Because you seem happier already!" said Brooklyn with a smile.

"Hmm…I guess so," said Takao and just finished Brooklyn's plate of cookies.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Grapping hook and blade: As a thief, don't you think he'd have some equipment besides his noggin and cane? **

**-Max's teddy: Max is adorable; I can easily imagine a high school Max having a teddy bear. Plus, I was influenced by it b/c I just finished an Ouran High School Host Club amv(it's to celebrate the last day of school!) and one of the main characters has a teddy bear but the cute character has a bunny and he's 17!**

**-"Go Shoot!": "Let it Rip!" The Japanese say 'Go shoot' but the English say 'Let it rip.'**

**-I guess we can say that they closed down the BBA School Detectives when they entered High School. That is, until Takao asked for a favor last chapter. **

**-Yeah…Max is still single**

**-Kaida became Kai's girlfriend in ****"BBA School Detectives" ****which took place back in Junior High. Now that I think about it. Rei and Takao got together first before Kai and Kaida did. **

**-Tek appears in my other beyblading stories. She's the 'matchmaker' of the group as well as the only other person besides Takao that can live through Kai's beatings. Her real name is Kira. **

**-Kaida said "In general" she's not being a stereotype. **

**-Love Cat and Love Dove dates back to my other beyblade stories (also my firsts). That's pretty much how she makes fun of them without trying. **

* * *

**Next:**

**Tek and Max have joined forces to help bring Rei and Takao back together! **

**But Kai won't let that happen so long as he's around (knowing that the 2 might make things worse).**

**Rei on the other hand, finally puts on his costume and confronts Takao. **

**Takao, unfortunately, meant what he said when he said he didn't want to see the thief again.**

**Heartbroken, Rei…gives up. **

**But when Takao's friend from France, Olivier, comes by for a visit, which might turn into a stay, Rei gets his motivation back because he refuses let Takao be swoon and taken away that easily! Especially if his new rival is just as good as a chief as he is!**

**Please R and R! And yes, Tek will play somewhat of a part besides comic relief. And wow! This is probably another one of my long chapters in Beyblade!**


	4. The Perfect Lover

"TA-DA!! OPERATION: GET REI AND TAKAO BACK TOGETHER!!!" Max and Tek announced with their poster.

Everyone sweatdrops.

"…Blondes…" Kai murmured,

"Kai! That was uncalled for!" Kaida scolded,

"Fine…_those_ blondes!" Kai pointed at Max and Tek standing on Max's desk.

"Guys, that's just embarrassing, please put that away before someone walks in and sees it!" said Rei, red from embarrassment.

"But Love-Kitty! You love him don't you?" Tek asked,

"Yeah! Yeah! Rei-Rei does! Of course you do, right? And we're going to help!" said Max cheerfully,

"You'll be doing no such thing with this amount of work to do!" said Kai and pulled Max off the desk to get him to start working on his paperwork.

"But Kaaaaiiii!" Max cutely whined.

"You think I haven't grown immune to that by now?" Kai asked glaring at Max.

"No…" Max replied innocently. Kai sweatdrops,

"I don't know how someone with cuteness like this is still single…" Kai murmured.

Kaida turned to Rei,

"Listen Rei, no matter what happens; know that only you and Takao can solve the problem between you two. And no matter what happens, we'll all be here for you both," said Kaida with a smile. Rei nodded,

"Thank you, Kaida."

* * *

Takao walked out of the gym, exhausted after today's practice. 

"TAKAO-KUUUN!" a mob of girls shouted the moment Takao stepped out.

"Whoa!" Takao was about to run back inside the gym but forgot there were girls in there too so he bolted, anywhere but here. He took a run down the woods filled with Wisteria and other flowers.

"Takao!"

Takao looked up to where he heard the voice, he only saw a hand reach out to him; he didn't hesitate to take it. Takao was pulled up into the tree and the girls ran past them.

Takao sat on the high branch catching his breath.

"_It's a good thing there are so many flowers in these trees…hey, this is where Kaida and Kai first met…" _Takao thought before turning to thank his savior. Takao nearly fell off the tree again from being so shocked and surprised but luckily, his savior saves him again. Takao started to breath heavily,

"Oh god, I don't need to be reminded about what happened back at Tokyo Tower! Thanks again, so…what are you doing all the way here in Japan?" Takao asked his lime green-haired friend.

* * *

"No, I haven't seen Olivier yet…maybe he got lost," said Max talking to Giancarlo on the phone, 

"Max, that better be someone important if you're talking on the phone instead of doing work!" Kai shouted.

"Yes, I'll find him. It's not like he won't stick out. Everybody here is wearing their uniform unless they're in the University and he would still stand out because of his fashion sense!" Max continued on chatting.

"Max…" Kai repeated that name, losing his patience.

"Not only that, he'll be pretty easy to find anyway. He's most likely find places with food or art and stay there for a good enough time for me to find him!"

"MAX!"

"Gotta go, talk to you later!" Max hung up, "What, Kai?!"

"Why are you not working?" Kai asked, making it simple.

"Because Giancarlo called, asking if Olivier made it yet," said Max,

"Olivier? That French guy that's often mistaken as a girl?" Kai asked and Max groaned,

"Why does everyone say that?! And yes, it's him! I forgot today was the day he's coming here for a visit and now I have to go looking around for him," said Max getting up from his seat and took off but Kai grabbed a hold of his arm and spun Max around so that he'd be back in his seat,

"You'll stay here and work while I find someone that can speak French to make an announcement across BBA School…"

"Awe…Kaaaaiiii!" Max whined.

* * *

"There's someone French here?! How romantic!" Tek squealed, 

"Shut up you spaz! Anyway, Kaida, I for one…can you please get that Spaz away from us?!"

"Love-Dove is mean…" Tek murmured,

"Okay Tek, just give me and Kai some privacy please?"

"Ooh! Okay! Tell all about it when you two are done having fun!" said Tek and finally leaves them alone.

"You were saying, Kai?" said Kaida turning her attention back on him.

"Don't you tell anyone this: But I'm kind of worried," said Kai and relaxed against the wall with Kaida joining him,

"Why? Because your French friend, Olivier, is coming over?"

"No, first off, he's not my friend; second, I'm worried because he knows about Rei and Kinomiya's relationship," Kai explained,

"…So?" Kaida asked,

"He only found out because he's friends with Kinomiya and Max. Through Max, Rei is on good terms with Olivier but because of that, Olivier found out about the relationship. He doesn't seem to mind so it never bothered me. But now that he's here, and the relationship is broken…listen, I'm only worried for Rei if Kinomiya found Olivier first…"

* * *

"So then he made me cross-dress! It was most embarrassing thing I ever did in my life!" Takao exclaimed, 

"You didn't go out in public did you?!" Olivier asked with concern.

The two were headed for the BBA Café for a snack.

"Of course not! Besides, it was late at night, there was no one besides a certain someone that could've seen me," said Takao.

"Your brother is weird," said Olivier, "I mean, no offense to him, but he sure likes to torture you."

"That's Nii-Chan for you…" Takao murmured.

"Takao, may I ask something personal?" Olivier asked,

"Hm? Sure, go ahead."

"From when I saved you from those girls while relaxing up there in that tree to now, you have not mentioned once anything about Rei-San," said Olivier,

"What about him?" Takao asked giving Olivier a light glare hoping he'd get the point of not wanting got talk about Rei.

"Well, I know this was a 'long' time ago...but the last time we've talked, Rei-San was pretty much _all _you talked about," said Olivier lifting up his finger to prove his point.

"Well it must've been a long _long _time ago then!"

"Are you two…not together anymore?" Olivier asked,

"Gee, what makes you think that?" Takao asked sarcastically and pulls out a bag of cookies from his pocket, "Maybe this?" he asked and crushed them with one hand and threw them in the nearest trash can as they walked.

"_Whoa, must've been a harsh break-up…" _Olivier thought picking up the bag of cookies and properly threw them in the trash can since Takao missed.

"Were those his cookies?" Olivier asked catching up with Takao,

"The last batch he made for me some time ago. I usually eat his foods fresh but I was too depressed that time to eat so I held onto them. Now I have you to thanks that I finally disposed of them!"

"T-Takao, calm down. You look like you want to strangle someone…" said Olivier with a worried sweatdrop.

"I'M NOT THINKING OF HIM!!!" Takao shouted at the sky,

"I never said that!"

"I WANT HIM TO BURN IN HELL!"

"Takao! Calm down! You're overreacting!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There, feel better?" Olivier asked as Takao drank Olivier's juice that he quickly made.

"Yes…" said Takao and then tried to drink the rest of his cup in one gulp.

"Like it?" Olivier asked with a smile and Takao nodded still drinking.

"That's good! For someone that hates his vegetables, you sure like it when I put them in a drink for you!" said Olivier with a smile and Takao spat the drink out,

"What did you just say was in this?!" Takao exclaimed and Olivier laughed.

As night finally came, Rei prepared for his visit with Takao, but he had no idea what was in store for him.

"Oh…" Kaida murmured, worried. She was staying one last night with Takao before moving in with Tek but when he brought home a certain French friend, Kaida grew very worried.

"Kaida! This is Olivier! I met him when I went to France to beybattle!" said Takao and before Kaida could say anything, Olivier knelt down, took Kaida's hand to kiss it.

"Bonjour, it's a pleasure to meet a pretty friend of Takao's," said Olivier and not even Kaida could resist his charm when she blushed.

"_Wow, and Kai think he's got Kaida wrapped around his finger…" _Takao thought with a smirk but it turned into a frown, _"Wait, that didn't sound right…" _

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Olivier-Kun," said Kaida when Olivier stood up.

"Your kindness makes me feel very welcome here in Japan, please accept my token of gratitude," said Olivier and pulled out a red rose for Kaida.

"Oh, how sweet of you, thank you!"

"My pleasure, madam…"

"Okay, if you're done flirting with my ex's best friend's girlfriend, a.k.a. my rival's girlfriend, are we going to my room or not?" Takao pointed upstairs.

"Oh, right, coming!"

"Hold it! Takao, he's staying with us?!" Kaida asked pointing at Olivier.

"Well…yeah," Takeo nodded,

"I thought he was supposed to stay with Max," said Kaida,

"He said it was okay for Olivier to stay with me for a bit," said Takao.

"Oh…I see…well, I'll be helping your brother wash the dishes now…" said Kaida and headed for the kitchen as the two boys headed upstairs to Takao's room.

"Max you idiot!" Kaida hissed out loud when they were out of hearing range.

"Why did you just call Max an idiot?" Hitoshi asked which made Kaida nearly jump out of her skin,

"Where did you come from?!"

"I live here…"

"Never mind, it's nothing…" said Kaida and left the kitchen.

"I thought I heard you say you were going to help me with the dishes!" Hitoshi called after her.

* * *

"You have a very messy room," said Olivier looking at the clothes-covered floor and paper-covered desks. Oh, and the unmade bed. 

"I know! I'm sorry; it's just that…I've had a very _hard _week…" Takao mumbled the last part.

"Oh…I see," said Olivier and sat on Takao's bed,

"I have a question though, why do you have a table in your room?" Olivier asked pointing at the small table.

"Oh, that…" Takao's face saddened at the thought. He and Rei would always eat some sweets there.

"It's nothing! I was going to put it away later!" said Takao with an obvious fake smile.

"Well since it's here, we might as well use it. Can I go to the kitchen and get something to eat for us? We haven't talked in a long time so what better way than to talk over something…sweet?" Olivier suggested.

"Oh…okay, but you're the guest so…"

"Don't worry about it! I might quickly make something while I'm down there. You don't mind right? I was told you had a tough week, so you just relax!" said Olivier and headed out of Takao's room and closed the door behind him.

Takao sighed and jumped on his bed on his stomach.

"I hate love so much…" he said out in his pillow. He then heard knocks on his balcony door. Takao groaned,

"Speak of the devil…" Takao murmured and got off his bed and looked behind the curtains this time. He does not plan on getting kidnapped again.

"_Guess it really is Rei…I hope…wait, not I don't!" _

Takao unlocked his balcony door to let the thief inside,

"What do you want? I'm alright if that's what you're here for," said Takao closing the door. Rei quickly removed his mask and hat and puts his cane down,

"Takao! I…well yes I was going to ask if you were okay… but that's besides the point of why I'm here!"

Takao crossed his arms,

"I don't want to hear it. The less I see you, the better," said Takao and walked passed Rei to sit on his bed.

"Taka…wait, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean for something like that to happen. And I'm sorry for hurting your feelings! Just _please _stop looking at me like the way you're looking at me right now because I feel bad enough already…" said Rei who finally let off some of the weight on his shoulders. Takao looked away; hey, he said not to look at him that way.

"Rei…I'm going to say this once, and I won't say this again," said Takao getting up to face Rei.

"Yes?" Rei got a very uncomfortable feeling about what's about to be thrown at him.

"…I hate you and I don't want you _ever _to come back here again! In fact, don't even look at me at school so stop watching me from a tree! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I don't want anything to with someone that doesn't even put me above his hobbies you $!#!!!" Takao shouted at Rei, taking a step foreword for every sentence he made forcing Rei to back up against a wall.

"T-Taka, wait I-"

"And stop calling me that!"

"Brooklyn still calls you that…"

"Don't compare yourself to him!! Unlike you, at least he had a good reason for breaking up with me!!"

"What _reason_? He just couldn't handle the responsibilities of-"

"Don't get me started on reasons and responsibilities, Rei! I had enough reasons to break up with you myself long ago!"

"But you didn't…"

"That's because I was being stupid!"

"…" Rei couldn't say anything, especially since everything he's said so far was thrown right back at him making him feel worse.

"…So get out and don't come back. I don't need you anymore…" said Takao quietly and turned his back to Rei and started to walk away, heading for his door; but Rei quickly grabbed Takao's arm and kept a firm grip,

"But _I_ need _you_!!!" Rei shouted, "I don't give a damn if you hate me!! But how can you expect me to stay away from you?! Especially after everything we've been through how can you just throw me away like this?! Takao, you mean more to me than you think!! Please don't do this to me, Taka-Chan. I love you…" Rei cried, now in tears. Rei fell to knees, with both hands holding Takao.

"Please don't do this to me…I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! Taka please! I'm begging you! Please believe me, I mean it! I mean every word, I'll never take you for granted again, I swear!"

Takao remained silent, having his heart and his mind battle for a decision as Rei cried. Takao pulled Rei to his feet and almost lost his balance from being a bit shaky.

"…I'm sorry Rei. But spare me the drama and go. My brother, Kaida, or anyone else in this house could've heard you from your yelling…go and don't come back," Takao ordered and forced Rei off his arm. Rei stepped back towards the balcony door, not believing what Takao is saying.

"For crying out loud! _GO_! I'm not going to change my mind!" Takao shouted. Rei flinched as be continued to back away, never has Takao yelled at him like that before. Rei hesitated, but he grabbed his cane and continued on his way out the door.

"Taka…"

Takao shook his head,

"Just go! Please just go! Just save us both the trouble! I thought I was the stubborn one!"

Rei lets out more tears as he forced himself to turn away from Takao and run out into the night. He stopped below Takao's balcony to put the rest of his costume back on; his mask covering, the still wet, tears. And he once again, forced himself, to leave the area.

Takao kicked the piece of furniture that held many memories as he angrily went over to his bed to grab his pillow and screamed into it.

Outside the door, everything was heard for a certain someone.

"Who would've though that the infamous, or famous, thief with 20 Faces and 20 Masks is no other than my culinary friend and rival, Rei Kon…"

"You got that right."

Olivier jumped when he heard Hitoshi who walked up to him and nearly dropped all the sweets he was holding,

"You knew?" Olivier asked after regaining balance of holding those sweets,

"Yes, mainly because my little brother isn't very good at hiding things," said Hitoshi, "He thought I didn't know but he once stuffed that thief in his, very messy and full, closet when he heard me coming. It's not that hard to hear those things behind this door as you've just learned today."

"So all this time, Takao has been dating the most wanted thief of this century?" Olivier asked,

"Yeah, but now that you know, you cannot tell _anyone_! You weren't even supposed to hear what happened in there!"

"He's a thief, I believe he should be turned in whether he's Rei Kon or not," said Olivier with a sense of justice.

"At least he's good guy at heart and he makes a great cake," said Hitoshi.

"I can out-cooked Kon-San any day," said Olivier proudly,

"Well we'll never know unless you guys have a cook-off or something…"

"Brilliant idea!"

"Oh no…I opened my mouth again didn't I?"

* * *

Rei curled his body up in a ball like a kitten does when it wants to sleep or to just look cute. But nothing was cute about this situation for Rei. Rei stayed in that position on his bed and under the covers, until he ran out of tears to cry or until he loses his voice from saying "Taka-Chan" over and over again as the tears fell. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Rei's absent today?!" Max exclaimed the next morning in the office at his desk, "But he's almost never absent!"

"It seems so…" said Kai who was trying to hide his worried expression,

"I wonder what happened. Did he get sick or something?" Max asked worriedly running up to Kai. Kai pulled out his cell phone,

"Only one way to find out."

Rei's ears picked up his cell phone ringing inside the drawing he hid it in. Only one caller had the loudest ring and it was Kai. Rei rolled over on his bed and was about to get it but he just pulled the covers up even more, refusing to get out of bed or talk to talk to anyone today.

Kai closed his phone,

"Alright, he didn't pick up, so these are the following possibilities: He's in the Washroom and didn't bring the phone in with him like I always tell him to, he's out of his phone's range for some reason, or he's dead," said Kai and Max almost screamed,

"Don't scare me, Kai! He could just be asleep!"

"I told him to put my ring tone as the one that sticks out to him the most as well as having mine ring at max volume so that he'd know it's me and I specifically told him to always pick it up when it's me! Rei's not a heavy sleeper, plus he has good hearing, it's not going to be hard for Rei to hear his phone when I'm calling unless he dropped dead or something…"

"But…you don't think he's really dead do you?" Max whimpered in anime tears.

"Of course…" Kai stared at Max's watery eyes, "I don't…"

Max let's out a sigh of relief,

"But what could be wrong with Rei?"

"That's the reason I called! What force could possibly make him ignore me! He never does!"

"Kai! You're supposed to be worried about _him_ not worried about his _reasons_!" Max scolded with an anime vein.

"Whatever…"

"Let's go visit him after school! What you say?" Max suggested,

"Yeah…sure," Kai replied with his arms crossed, "Now let's get back to work, it's not going to be easy with Rei gone for the day."

"Okay then! I will work extra hard today for Rei!" said Max cheerfully with his hand near his head as if he was about to salute. Max raced to desk to start working.

"_If I knew Max would be so willing to work when Rei's gone I would've told Rei to take some days off long ago…" _Kai thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

Takao stared out the window of his classroom, not paying attention again. 

"_I wonder…if I did the right thing. I don't want to get hurt anymore. So it was the best for me that we aren't together anymore…isn't it? But I feel so terrible; I didn't think Rei would…-he never…-I never saw him…"_

The image of Rei last night flash before him and Takao just felt sick.

"_I never saw him cry before. Never saw him shed a tear…until now. I didn't think that…it would affect him that much…" _

A ruler slapped on Takao's desk snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I assume you can't give me the answer since you have a manga out on your desk instead of your text book…" said Takao's teacher and he slowly slipped his manga back into his bag and pulled out the right book while staring into his teacher's eyes, afraid to look away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've been out of it today, Takao, what's wrong?" Mystel asked during lunch as they all sat together.

"I don't know…" Takao replied staring at his uneaten meal, head on both his arms on the desk.

"You think you got problems?! I'm going to be doing make-up work in a month because I'll be on tour for this month!" said Ming Ming,

"At least you get to miss school," said Mystel taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Mystel…I feel bad about something. That usually means I did something bad right?" Takao asked through his arms that he's still sitting his head in.

"Usually yes…what did you do?" Mystel asked and started drinking his water. Takao knew there was no point avoiding it so he just went straight to the point.

"Has anyone ever made Rei cry before? Because I did last night…"

Mystel started choking on his water,

"Why do people always eat or drink stuff when I'm being serious?!" Takao asked finally sitting straight up.

"WHAT did you do?!"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

Ming Ming stared wide-eyed and Mystel looked like he was thinking he was dreaming and wants to wake up.

"Takao, how could you!?" Ming Ming nearly wailed,

"Hey! He broke up with me first! I'm just making sure it stays that way!" Takao defended himself.

"That's still no reason to upset someone like that!" Ming continued to argue,

"You don't understand. It was situation that required me to be mean!"

"You liar!"

"Hey! You weren't there! You can't accuse me of that!"

"Whoa! Stop! You two, enough! Takao, what in the world could've made you be mean in the first place? Sure you can get cranky from time to time, but you're never the mean guy. Seriously, what could possibly piss you off that badly for you to-?"

"Rei wouldn't go away!"

"…I thought you wanted him to go to you," said Mystel a bit confused.

"No…not after I realized that I don't need him. I was so dependent on him, I'm always depending on someone whether I'm showing that or not. Before love even came into my life, I always cling onto my brother. When I finally fell in love for the first time, I moved that 'depending on others' nature onto my first lover. And then Rei came along and then I moved onto him. But after that incident at Tokyo Tower, I realized that not everyone can be there for me when I need them. No one was there for me that time, until everyone finally came that is. I was scared, but because of fear it helped gained my independence. And I don't want to keep getting hurt. Rei's hurt me on more than one occasion and I think this break-up is actually a good idea," Takao explained.

"But Takao, what about Rei's feelings?" Mystel asked,

"I'm hoping he'll get over it and he should. Besides, he's always by Kai's side it's no wonder why there are some people in this school wants them together despite the fact that Kai's got someone," said Takao.

"Takao! Stop thinking like that, Damn it!"

But no matter how hard Mystel and Ming Ming tried, Takao didn't change is mind…

After school, Max and Kai paid a visit to Rei's place. Max brought along some cookies for Rei wrapped in a box.

"He hasn't come out least, not when we came home," Mao explained, worried, leading the two boys to Rei's room.

"Rei! It's me, Max! Oh, and Kai's here too!"

"I'm not feeling too well, Max," said Rei from inside his room. He sounded tired and his sentence was almost murmured.

"Kai?" Max turned to Kai, worried. Kai mumbled something under his breath and moved Max out of his way.

"For crying out loud! KON!" Kai banged on Reis' door which made Max slither into the corner, whimpering in fear.

"_Kai's mad! He's scary when he's mad!" _Max thought holding Rei's gift close.

"Get the hell out of there right now!!! So what if the Dobe dumped you?!"

"Uh, K-Kai, they never got back together…" Max reminded, "So technically, he wasn't dumped."

"Whatever! Stop moping around, Kon! Get out of there before Max starts crying!"

Max looked at Kai weirdly, he wanted to cry the moment Kai got mad.

Kai glared at Max, his looks asking 'why aren't you crying yet?'

Max finally understood the idea and started thinking up sad thoughts.

"_Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies…"_

Tears started to form in Max's eyes,

"Rei! Please come out!" Max cried,

"_Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies…"_

"Rei! I'm really worried about you!" Max wailed with tears falling.

They could hear Rei groan and covers being moved and headed for the door.

The door slowly opened,

"Max, come on…alright guys, just come in," said Rei and let the two inside, "You can stop crying now, Max."

Max quickly recovered after he stopped thinking about dead puppies.

"Here Rei! I brought cookies!" said Max, now all smiles.

"_I keep getting the feeling Kai had something to do with Max's crying…" _Rei thought.

"Thanks, Max," said Rei taking the box from him, "I'll eat them later…"

"So…what happened?" Kai asked, getting straight to the point as he sat on Rei's bed, arms crossed.

"Do I really have to talk about it?" Rei asked,

"Yes, because I came all the way here and you think I did that just to deliver cookies? I don't think so!"

"_Kai sure has a weird way of saying he cares…" _Max thought with a sweatdrop.

Rei sighed and sat in his desk chair to start telling them what happened…

* * *

"Here, try this, Takao," said Olivier picking a piece of his cake up with his fork and reached for Takao's mouth with his other hand underneath incase any of the cake falls. Takao muttered something under his breath before turning his head to the piece of cake on the fork. Mystel wouldn't leave him alone today and he was sick of it. Finally, he able to spend time with the one friend that can make him anything, anytime, as much as he wanted, food for him. The two were at the large BBA Café with Takao leaning on the table. 

"Say ah!"

Takao opened his mouth but not very big, Olivier gave him a look and Takao lifted his body off the table and opened his mouth,

"Ah…!"

As soon as that sweet taste filled Takao's mouth, his worries were lifted and he smiled with joy.

"Oh my gosh! It's Takao! And that guy with him is SOOO cute!" Tek squealed and was about to glomp them both if Kaida wasn't there to hold her back and cover her mouth. Kaida saw what happened and grew worried...

* * *

Kaida ran all the way to Rei's house; it's a good thing Mao invited her over to help her with her cooking and baking skills or she won't even know where to look for Kai, Rei, and Max! 

"Kai! Kai!" she called for him until she found him in Rei's room.

"Oh…Rei, uh…" Kaida thought Rei would too upset and lock himself in his room but apparently not…

"What's wrong, Kaida?" Max asked,

"Um…Rei, can I borrow…" Kaida's eyes went from Kai to Max, "Max real fast?!"

The boys gave her a strange look before Kaida went and grabbed Max herself and pulled him out of the room door.

"Wasn't she just calling your name?" Rei asked and Kai had an annoyed look on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Max asked again.

"You're the expert on the love compared to the rest of us. Max, if I saw someone feeding Takao, does that mean something's going on or is that common for friends?" Kaida asked and Max lifted a brow,

"Well…do _you _feed your friends?" Max asked and Kaida looked worried,

"No…"

"Okay, so...there _might _be something going on. Is it Mystel?" Max asked and Kaida shook her head.

"I was at the café with Tek buying some sweets for you guys until I saw Olivier-Kun and Takao at a table and…well…"

"Wait, I know he's staying with Takao but how in the world can there be something going on between them?!" Max exclaimed.

"What?! What's going on between Takao and someone?!" Rei exclaimed from behind. Max and Kaida suddenly felt stupid for leaving the door open.

"Nothing…" the two said in unison _trying _to make is sound as if it's really nothing.

"No wonder you two never lie, you're bad at it," said Kai and the two stared at each other.

Rei didn't hesitate to demand who the other person was which forced Max and Kaida to reveal that it was Olivier.

"He's a real gentleman though. He might not even like guys; he gave me this last night and kissed my hand. He's very sweet!" said Kaida pulling out her rose to show them and Kai suddenly growled like an angry mad dog. Kaida quickly hid the rose again.

"Wait, if you're here, then where's Tek?" Max asked and Kaida slapped herself for leaving her at the café!

* * *

Tek hid in the tree that's actually inside the café. The café is fairly large with real plants put in them. 

She looked down at Takao and Olivier,

"_I could make you mine if I could. You're all I ever looked at after Michael started dating this Emily person. Now what do I do, Takao-Kun? Who do I look at now?"_

"Rei-Sempai…if you want him back you better hurry up before it's too late…" said Tek in a serious tone. It grew more serious when Takao and Olivier started to leave the cafe together, all smiles and laughs.

"_Everyone, I know much more than you all think. Rei-Sempai…I know you're the greatest thief that ever lived. Yet, you let me down, I expected more from you. I thought a thief is supposed to hang onto something they stole. You can't even hang onto the one and only heart you have stolen in your life!" _

**

* * *

**

**Waaaaaaah! I can't do angst! I keep throwing in funny comments by another character! I can't help it! It's a habit! The most angsty part I have in this whole story so far is one scene in a future chapter that I started to write out! **

**Notes:**

**-I was almost lazy enough to type Oliver instead of Olivier! Yeah, I know, it's just one extra letter; but it got tiring knowing that Oliver is only a letter shorter!**

**-Rei sometimes watches Takao from a tree to watch over him and to be there for him right away when he needs him. No, he's not being a stalker but he was always afraid to be assumed as one if he ever got caught (he did). **

**-Hitoshi was the one that made Takao cross-dress in "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" I even drew it! **

**Next:**** Rei confronts Olivier himself about what Kaida saw and Olivier doesn't deny it. It didn't take long for a fight to break out because of Rei's jealousy…**

**Except it only made things worse for Rei when his actions angered Takao.**

**PLEASE R and R! **


	5. Hidden Pain

**School's so hard this year!!! I hardly have time to do anything! I'm sorry for not updating in so long!!! **

* * *

"Takao!" Kaida called, waving at the classroom door. 

"See you guys later, I promised Kaida I'd eat lunch with her on the roof today," said Takao getting out of his seat.

The two went to the rooftop and sat where the shade is.

"Thanks for the lunch Kaida…" said Takao and sighed,

"It's alright, I kind of knew you were going to today since you usually forget your lunch early in the week," said Kaida.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Takao asked while trying to get the piece of octopus with his chopsticks.

"Yeah…do you know if Olivier-Kun is gay, straight or bi?"

"How should I know?"

"Because you two seem pretty close so I thought you might know…" Kaida almost mumbled the whole thing.

"I really don't know. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Uh…okay, just to be honest with you, Takao: I don't like seeing you spending so much time with Olivier-Kun. You just got off of a relationship; I think you should spend more time with some long-term friends such as Max, Mystel, Ming, and me."

"…I'm fine, Kaida. Don't worry about me. And besides, I know what you were trying to get out of me and I can assure you: There is _nothing _going on between me and Olivier!" said Takao and plopped the food into his mouth.

"_Well, at least this proves he isn't dumb…" _Kaida thought.

"And I'm not going back to Rei before you even say it!"

"…" Kaida closed her mouth but opened it again, "Why?"

"…Why should I?"

"Why not?"

"You know exactly why not!"

"I'm not you, how am I supposed to know?"

"I ha…e…I uh…" Takao surprised himself for not being able to finish that word, much less the sentence.

* * *

The bell rung, signaling the end of the day. Having no classes for the last period of the day, Rei was given permission to teach his culinary class instead. 

"Goodbye Rei-Kun!"

"Have a good day!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Rei nodded to all of them, not much in a mood to reply verbally.

"So this is what you do when you're not busy working on the class board?" came Olivier's voice. Rei's eyebrow twitched as his eye floated over to where the voice came from. Olivier was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed,

"You teach a class?"

"Yeah…so? What are you doing here for?" Rei asked with bitterness.

"No reason," Olivier replied and started looking around the room, "Just exploring the campus."

"Hn…"

"Wow…this room offers a beautiful view," said Olivier putting his hands against the glass of the large windows and went over to an open window to feel the nice breeze. Olivier took a quick whiff of the air,

"Are you baking cookies?" Olivier asked turning to Rei who took that question by surprise and quickly puts his hand over a plastic bag,

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, but it smells really good. I'd say you did it during your class time and it just came out of the oven. You also have another batch in the oven right now I believe," Olivier assumed, "Any good chef can figure that out of course. But something bothers me...those students of yours seem to have a great liking to you. I heard them as they walked out, from what I've heard, you seemed to be in a very…sadden mood."

"Shut up…" Rei muttered as he waiting on the oven. Olivier shook his head and walked over to Rei,

"Want to have a cook-off sometime before I go back to France?"

"No."

"A bake-off?"

"No."

"Is something the matter? You never turn down a challenge, are you-"

"Well I am now!"

"Okay, I was just saying…"

"…"

"…"

The tension in the air was quite uncomfortable for the both of them.

"Hey…what did you and Takao do the other day?"

* * *

Takao along with Max and Kai were walking around the university. Max and Kai were looking for Rei while Takao's scanning for Olivier. 

"Come on Taka, just say hi to Rei at least!" said Max literally dragging Takao along with him to one of the cooking classrooms.

"Whatever…" Takao muttered as he's being dragged across the floor.

"Let's just get in and get out," said Kai with his hands in his pockets and walking at a faster pace,

"What are you afraid of Kai? Those scary fan girls?" Takao teased and Kai grew an anime vein.

"That's not really something to tease about, Takao, they can be pretty scary…" said Max, now kind of worried as well.

"Better Kai than me," said Takao and Kai turned around with a fist in the air. Max stepped between them before Kai made impact,

"Stop! Geez! You two act like two little kids fighting over a toy! You guys are like brothers fighting all the time! I'm so glad I'm an only child now…" said Max and shakes his head in disappointment in the two.

"WE'RE NOT LIKE BROTHERS AND WE DON'T ACT LIKE KIDS!" The two shouted at Max in unison before turning to each other,

"STOP THAT!"

"YOU STOP IT!"

"Now I really do want to get in and get out…" said Max with a sweatdrop.

The two continued to argue as the three continued their way down the hall.

"Come on guys, stop acting like children…" said Max, embarrassed.

"WE'RE NOT!" The two bit back. Max sighed, proving his point. They saw the classroom but they heard a sudden crash.

"Rei!" Max called and went from a walk to a jog with Kai and Takao's attentions turned to the sound they heard.

"What happened?" Takao asked as he and Kai followed the blonde. Max nearly slid to stop at the door and then went in,

"Rei!"

Kai also made a quick turn to get in the room faster but Takao ran past the room a bit and had to backtrack a few steps.

"Man, how do they do that?" Takao asked himself before actually enter the room. When he did, he immediately stopped from seeing the sight before him.

"Okay, Rei, calm down!" Kai shouted holding him back. Max was on the ground with Olivier. Rei made Kai release him and he angrily walked around the counter. Takao wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure how to get words to come out of his mouth. Kai was yelling at Rei who didn't look like he was listening. Max helped Olivier to a seat and Takao watches this event before him before finally asking,

"What just happened?"

All eyes turned to him and Takao felt slightly uncomfortable being stared at by 4 pairs of eyes. Rei's anger seemed to have suddenly disappeared but replaced completely by fear.

"Rei decides to be an idiot and let's his anger get the best of him," Kai stated before taking some ice out of the fridge nearby and throwing it to Max.

"I'm fine, just a bruise," said Olivier calmly and doesn't even look like he's in pain, "I would only be worried if I was attacked with some kind of weapon…"

Rei diverted his anger back in Olivier's direction,

"You're going to be if you keep talking like that!"

"Rei! Calm down or I'll make you!" Kai snapped.

"Olivier, you sure you're not hurt?" Max asked and Olivier nodded,

"I'm okay, really."

Takao let out a sigh of relief,

"That's good to hear…" he murmured to himself upon hearing that. He then heard Kai ranting on again, scolding Rei. Rei's mind looked like it was elsewhere, like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Takao was dense, but not stupid; clearly he knew what had happened here.

He gripped his hands in fists in anger and walked up to Rei, between Rei and Kai. He released one of his fists, drew his arm back and slapped Rei so hard that his body was hit against the counter.

"You're a bastard, Kon!"

His actions surprised everyone, who all stared in surprise (yes, even Kai) and a bit of fear; though with Rei, it was more fear than shock.

"You're so selfish! Olivier didn't do anything! You jerk! I can't stand you anymore!" Takao shouted and then as quick as the slap, he turned around and bolted out of there.

No one moved, trying to plant what just happened into their heads.

Rei was the first to move, he hit the back of the kitchen counted and slid down to the floor.

"…Rei?" Kai spoke up. Rei looked away as much as he can but didn't reply.

"I'll…I'll go find Takao," said Max and left the room. Olivier went over to the counter and looked over it to see Rei sitting there and averted all gazes. Kai stepped forward,

"Rei, come on, I'm sure-"

"Leave me alone…" Rei cut in with a quiet but firm voice.

"But Rei-"

"I said leave me alone!"

Kai for once, wasn't sure what to do; Rei's never went against Kai in serious moments like these therefore doesn't know what to do.

"Kai please…just leave…" Rei nearly begged and Kai silently gave in, leaving the room with Olivier and closing the door behind them…

Rei sat there for a few more moments before standing up again to get the cookies from the oven. He put the cookies with the others in the clear plastic bag. After it was completely filled he tied it up in the blue ribbon. The cookies were shaped in cute animal heads and symbols such as bunnies and bears or hearts and stars.

"I saw what happened."

Rei nearly had a heart attack when he heard another voice in the room. There he saw Tek sitting by the open window.

"How did you get up there?" Rei asked,

"I climbed. You don't know what I can do."

Tek put her feet on the floor and walked up to Rei,

"These look nice, for your precious Takao-Kun I assume?" Tek guessed. Rei didn't reply but only looked away.

"But I guess after you attacked Olivier-Kun like that, and having the others walk in when in happened, I can see why you can't just go and give it to him, huh?"

"…"

Tek glanced at the bag of cookies and swiped it,

"Hey!"

"I'll take it to him, I won't eat it," said Tek putting it out of Rei's reach.

"You expect me to trust you?" Rei asked giving her a look,

"I _am _Kaida's friend," Tek reminded making Rei calm down a bit.

"When you give it to him…give him my apologies as well," said Rei and Tek nodded and left the room by door this time.

When Tek was alone in the hallways, she opened the bag slightly to steal one cookie. She stopped when all the feelings from that one cookie rushed through her body.

"_Mmm….I can feel his sweet love…" _

Tek tied the bag the way it was before and continued on her way,

"_I can never compete with that. I felt it, which means it's true and pure. Rei-Sempai…I felt so warm and happy just from that one bite and those cookies weren't even for me. Just how much, do you love Takao-Kun? How much of that wonderful felling will Takao-Kun have when he eats this?"_

* * *

Rei went straight home after that awful afternoon. 

"Rei!" came Mao's voice,

'What's wrong?" Rei asked as Mao ran up to him looking worried,

"Rei! Look at this!" Mao handed him a letter and Rei looked it before turning slightly pale.

"…"

"Rei?"

"…Mao, do me a favor will you?"

* * *

Takao was extremely pissed. Rei was like a boomerang, no matter how far he's thrown, he comes right back except someone gets hurt just like boomerang when someone doesn't catch it. Everyone's been trying to the two back together but of course, Takao proudly admitted to himself that he was stubborn and proud of it. 

Takao kept thinking about the horrible moment in life he's going through as he walks home. Max already gave him that lecture that Takao doesn't even remember what it was about.

"_I hate this! I just want to move on with my life! Does everybody think Rei has to be part of my life?! Even Nii-Chan started talking about 'second chances' dammit!" _

Takao took in a deep breath and let out a sigh,

"_Even though…as much as I don't show it, I really do want to give him another chance…Ah! What am I saying? I'm supposed to be moving on here!" _

"Yo! Takao-KUUUUUN!" came a high-pitched yell. Takao turned around to see a very cheerful Tek waving at him.

"O…kay…." The last thing Takao needed for the day was a fan girl.

"Takao-Kun! Hi!" Tek greeted skipping up to him.

"Hi," Takao replied bluntly.

"You know me, right? That blonde girl that follows Kaida around?"

"Yeah…I've seen you around," said Takao and continues walking with Tek following.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Rei-Sempai has a huge crush on you!"

"Uh huh…"

"Wow, you don't have much of a reaction," said Tek,

"That's because I already know that!"

"Oh…then why aren't you two going out?"

"Because I hate him!"

"Hate's such a strong word…and he went through all the trouble of baking these delicious and cute cookies for you!" said Tek and pulled out Rei's small bag of cookies.

The strong scent caught Takao's nose and his eyes drifted to the bag Tek was holding and he stopped walking.

"…He made those?" Takao asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care.

"Oh yes! But he wasn't feeling too good today when I saw him so I volunteered to deliver this for you!"

"Today…wait, what do you mean he wasn't feeling good?" Takao asked with a sense of worry in his voice.

"Oh he's fine! Well I think he was. I think he went straight home afterwards. He'll definitely be fine!" said Tek trying to sound reassuring.

Takao looked from Tek to the bag of cookies.

"…It does smell good…"

"And it is! I tried one!"

"And Rei said it was okay?"

"Uh…yea….No. Don't tell him, I was hungry! I only took one I swear!"

"Okay, calm down, I won'! So…that good huh?" Takao asked and Tek nodded surprising fast.

"I guess…this will be the last thing I accept from him," said Takao reached for the bag of cookies. But he suddenly felt a bit guilty when he touched it; should he accept something from Rei in this kind of situation?

"Try one! It's really good!" Tek encouraged as Takao stared blankly into clear bag. Takao wasn't sure, that guilty feeling was still there.

"_These are fresh; it smells like they just came out of the oven an hour ago or something. But that means…Rei was making these today, while he was in the classroom," _Takao thought worriedly.

"Aren't you going to try?" Tek asked after a bit of silence from Takao.

"I'm not sure…Rei's going through all this trouble for me no matter how much I push him away. That idiot…why can't he understand I want nothing to do with him anymore!?"

"Why would you push him away if he's trying so hard for you?"

"Didn't Kaida tell you anything that's happened? I'm tired of being hurt!"

"Then what the hell do you think Rei-Sempai's going through right now?!" Tek snapped, giving Takao a surprise.

"Well he deserves it, plus, I don't care!"

Tek gasped that Takao would say such a thing. Then, water started to form in Tek's eyes. She shuts her eyes and then with an angry shout, made her fist come in contact with Takao's face making Takao hit the ground. Tek didn't even give Takao a chance to respond to that when she started shouting at him.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT KINOMIYA!!!" Tek shouted at him.

"Don't you realize your mistake?! I've loved you for so long…I've always loved you. But then when I came here I found out you don't exactly look at girls! How heartbroken did you think I was? I was very heartbroken even though I didn't show it! It isn't easy to move on, and even if you forced yourself to move on, your heart may not have!"

"What the hell do you know?! Rei never truly cared! Why would he?! Don't go pointing fingers at me-" Takao started to argue back but Tek cut in.

"Shut up, Kinomiya! You're a fool…I've seen it; I've seen Rei-Sempai pour his entire heart out for you! Can't you see you're everything to him!? Rei-Sempai loves you more than I ever could! Do you know how hard it is to admit that?! Hiwatari-Sempai, Max-Sempai, Kaida, my friends…they could never understand because they either have someone or they never did have someone. I've moved from one boyfriend to the next, one crush to the next, so I know what it's like!! It's hard and painful! I know that! But those relationships were my own fault because I was being an idiot…how could you do this to Rei-Sempai? He made mistakes; everybody makes mistakes both big and small. Why can't you forgive him?! Are you that much of a coward?!"

"Coward…? Hey! I'm no coward! Don't go around calling me a coward!"

"Well you are! You're so stubborn that you yourself can't even get through your own big fat head! You just won't admit it will you? You say you hate him, but your heart is telling you something else. You're not just pushing Rei-Sempai away; you're pushing away your own feelings! Why are you so afraid of pain? I imagined the beyblade champion to be much tougher than a wimp!" Tek scolded in anger.

"Hey! Shut up! You don't know anything about how I feel!"

"I know that you're afraid to go back to Rei-Sempai because of one stupid fight! And believe me, I understand you more than anyone else could. Can't you understand? Rei-Sempai loves you so very much that I could taste that love in his cookies. And those aren't even meant for me yet I still felt them!"

Takao lifted up the bag and looked deeper in the treats.

"You're so afraid of being hurt, so you think its okay to make Rei-Sempai go through this?

"…"

"Well it's not okay! If you're trying to get even, well it's already even!"

Takao silently sighs as he stared at the ground. That must've been the guilt he felt.

"Takao-Kun!"

Tek and Takao looked in another direction to see Mao running up to them.

"Mao-Chan? What's wrong? You look worried," said Takao. Mao stopped and started to catch her breath.

"Takao-Kun, you have to…" Mao had to take breaths between words, "You have to go to Tokyo Tower…right away!"

"What? Why?" Takao asked, confused,

"Takao-kun, please understand this: Rei would do anything and everything for you! He'd move mountains for you and will give his life for you at any time! Rei is offering to give up being…" Mao's eyes drifted to Tek,

"Oh don't mind me, I was just going," said Tek and jogged off.

"Rei is willing to give up being a thief for good if you'll take him back," Mao explained.

"What…?" Takao thought he didn't hear clearly. Rei is willing to give up his passion, his hobby, the one thing he loves the most doing; just so they can be together again?

"But…he loves being this great thief of this century," said Takao, as if protesting,

"…He said he loved you more…" Mao replied.

"…What does, um, what does Tokyo Tower have to do with this?"

"Rei is being black-mailed, he's meeting someone there. I'm really worried; he wanted me to deliver that offer to you. But the way to told it to me, it's as if he won't be coming back…"

"Wait a minute! What do you mean he's being black-mailed? Tell me in exact detail!"

"A letter came, asking for Rei. Whoever this person is knows Rei's other identity and his relationship with you. This person might also know about the incident that you went through at Tokyo Tower as well but that's not really important. Rei is supposed to meet this person there tonight as a thief, if he doesn't show up…well…the letter said you'll be killed!"

Takao turned slightly pale. Death? If Rei doesn't meet this person, he'll end up dead?!

"_That's so unfair! Why am I dragged into this?!" _

"Did Rei…leave yet?"

Mao hesitated but nodded,

"When I left to find you, he was already putting on his costume…"

* * *

Rei waiting on top of the tower until the sun fully set and the tower is closed. Rei let's out a sigh, he wanted to clear his mind before confronting this person. While he was at it, he wanted to know who this person could be. Who could've known about him, Takao, and his other identity? Before he knew it, darkness hit Tokyo and Rei slipped his way into the, now closed, tower. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takao dropped everything off at home and quickly ran for his life.

"_Nii-Chan's a jerk! I said I needed a ride! By the time I make it to Tokyo Tower, it'll be closed!" _

After getting some cheap transportation, he did get there…but it was closed.

"Dammit! Now how will I get in?!"

* * *

"_Hm, that's weird, all the power is off. Well it makes getting past security easier for me."_

20 Faces was then forced to walk the stairs since the elevator was off. When he reached his destination, middle of Tokyo Tower with the best view of the city, he looked around and a small smile spreads across his lips,

"_Wow, this is where the BBA School Detectives got their first case and formed the agency because of it…aah, good memories. Hard to believe everything changed for me in junior high school. Meeting Kai and Max when I transferred, becoming the greatest thief of this century, joining the Class Board, forming the BBA School Detectives, and……meeting Takao…" _The smile went away quickly and he lowered his head, disappointment, sadness, the pain only grew inside him…

"What's the matter, Thief? Miss your old lover?"

20 Faces turned around and stood guard, he saw another figure at the other side of the room.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

"_This person…he, yes a male, seems familiar…"_

The figure was leaning on the wall, he left the walls' support and walked towards the thief steadily, arms crossed.

"You know who I am; I believe we met shortly before…"

"_-Damn, you're right, he does look like a girl .-"_

"All I want is revenge…"

"_-What? It's not like he can understand me-."_

"Everything was taken away from me…"

The masked man didn't want to believe it, he stepped back,

"It's you…Yuri?"

* * *

Takao paced around the entrance, trying to figure out way in without risk getting in jail. Takao did the next best thing: he tried the door. 

"Oh come on! It was open the whole time?!"

He soon got very annoyed when the elevator wouldn't work and was forced to take the stairs.

"This…better…be…worth it!" Takao said out loud between breaths as he ran up the stairs.

Halfway up the tower:

Takao sat down to take a breather,

"_I forgot why I'm doing this…" _he thought and started to walk the rest of way up as he slowly gets his strength back. As Takao slowly closes in to his destination he felt a chill,

"_It's freezing up here! Well, since the power doesn't seem to be working I can see why…" _

Takao finally reached saw the entrance and was relieved he made it. He took one step but suddenly, icicles burst out nearly sending Takao falling down the stairs, but that very fear for himself made him think of someone else.

"_Rei…!" _

* * *

"Kai…you better look at this," said Max over the phone, very worried. 

"Alright, I'm turning the T.V. on now," said Kai tiredly from his end. It was late and Kai wasn't in a good mood, the only reason he even got up was because Max sounded as if someone had died or was going to. But Kai snapped awake when he saw the live news coverage.

"Live at Tokyo Tower, it looks as if a blizzard had hit. Everything from the top and middle is completely frozen over. Police will be investigating this very shortly…"

Rei's friends at home watched in worry and horror of what could've happened.

"Rei…please be okay…" Mao prayed,

"Rei can hang in there, he's strong," said Rai, reassuring his sister, rubber her shoulder

Hitoshi stood up from his seat,

"_Takao!" _

When Takao didn't come home, Hitoshi stayed up to wait only to find out he's most likely at that very scene on T.V.!

Kaida was called up by Tek and as soon as she saw the news, she got up and dressed to rush to the scene along with what Kai and Max are doing at the very same time.

Daichi tiredly walked down the street-well, he's been chasing this thief for years, no surprise why he shouldn't be there.

* * *

Some ice chipped off, but the leg was frozen solid. Rei couldn't budge no matter how much he tried. Rei stopped trying to free his left leg that was caught in the attack when he tried to crawl away from the attack. The clothing was cut, lost the cane, lost his beyblade and the match, bells fallen, hair out, and mask torn. Rei wasn't sure how much more he could take, the fiery, yet cold, red-head just wouldn't let up on the assault. He was freezing just being in the room, but not his leg is going numb. He sat there, shivering, 

"I d-didn't do anything t-to you…" said Rei making some last attempts to save himself.

"You didn't…but the great 20 Menso did!" Yuri snarled, "I will take everything away from you just as you did to me!"

"I didn't do anything! It was the generation(or two) before me! The great 20 Menso doesn't hurt anyone…whatever happened to you was an accident…"

"Just like what you said to Kinomiya was an 'accident' too?"

Rei stiffened, how can he argue against that?

"Kai told me what happened between you two. Kind of sad really. When I dug deep and found you who you were, I expected a great thief to hang onto something he stole! But apparently not…but the info was good enough for me to dig even deeper and discover your relationship with young Kinomiya that's been going on for some time now. I believe it happened when you stole his birthday present all those years ago; or at least, around that time. Wonder what Kinomiya will think after today…"

"Shut up! And don't you even dare lay even a hair on him!" Rei growled in anger, "I'll kill you first before you do!"

"…I would never kill Kinomiya, he's got nothing to do with this. Just because I dug low doesn't mean I sink that low. From what I heard from Kai, he's a nice boy with good friends and a great talent in beyblading. Too bad he got involved with someone like you. Wonder what kind of life he would've lived if he never met you…Better think of some last thought before I put you to eternal sleep!" Yuri raised his arm, and readied his beyblade.

"_Then Takao would be alone…like now…" _Rei answered to himself_, "And if I never met him, what kind of person would I have become? What kind of person, am I now? Would Takao really have been better off without me? No…he needed me, but that was back then…what about now? Was my purpose in life…to pull him out of his hole and out into the world? Is that it?" _Rei felt tears forming, _"I want…to be more than that to him. I want to be so much than that to him…Takao…" _Tears dropped from his face and onto the iced floor,

"Takao…" Rei cried and sniffed, _"I don't want to die now…not yet, just one last time, I want to say to him…" _

The stair's entrance burst open with a powerful wind revealing Takao holding his launcher.

Yuri quickly fixed his hair, messed up from the wind, before looking,

"Kinomiya!' Yuri exclaimed in surprise.

"Takao…" Rei barely said above a whisper,

Takao couldn't believe what he saw before him.

"REI" Takao cried out running for Rei. Yuri growled under his breath,

"Wolborg!" Yuri commanded his blade and ice started climbing its way up Rei's legs. Rei hardly felt it as he moved what he can to get even a few inches towards Takao. The ice finished his legs and now stuck his knees to the floor. Rei stretched his right arm out, hoping to get even a slightest warm touch from his dragon.

"Rei!"

"Takao…" Rei felt so weak, ice covering half of his body,

"Takao, I'm so sorry…" Rei felt numb and dizzy, His body and his arm lowers, almost at the floor. "Please forgive me…I love…you……"

His arm was the last thing to freeze over,

"REI!" Takao only touched cold ice when he landed on his knees and grasped Rei's hand.

"Rei…?" Takao waited for a reply, "Rei? Rei…"

Takao couldn't believe it. Rei, no, 20 Faces, defeated?! He never thought that could be possible. The greatest thief ever, was brought down after all this time? Rei didn't have any pride left, Takao could see that when he laid eyes on the neko. He never looked so pitiful, especially after clearly seeing his crimson eyes that were once bright yellow and pure. How many restless nights did it take to run out of tears…?

"He isn't worth your time, Kinomiya! How the hell did you even know that he was here?! Nothing can break my ice, he'll eventually die, frozen to death. Don't bother trying!" Yuri shouted. Takao only felt the rough ice as he traced the ice over Rei's body.

"_You go through all this…just for me? So matter how much I push you away, you won't leave will you? You're such a fool! Baka! I never asked for this! Why would go so far for me idiot!" _Takao screamed in his head as he felt tears of guilt, _"…You love me. That would've been your answer wouldn't it? Yes…that would've been your answer…"_

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Rei, I'm so sorry…" Takao whispered as some tears slid down his face.

Yuri watched and looked away,

"I'm leaving this sob story…" he muttered and jammed his hands in his pockets after catching his beyblade and started to walk away.

"Not so fast!" Takao shouted standing up and wiped away his tears,

"I have no more reason to stay, nothing can break the ice unless you bring in some giant metallic breaking ball or something…"

"I won't let you leave! Battle me right now! I'm letting you get away with this!"

Yuri stopped and turned to face him,

"Why would I want to waste more time here?"

"Because, I'm the youngest son of the Kinomiya family. I have money and I have a good reputation. I can stay here, cut myself up a bit, and easily put the blame on you for what happened to me. I'll let you get away if you can beat me…"

Yuri's eyes shifted from Takao to the outside and then back to Takao,

"Very well…I shouldn't pass the chance to the battle with the beyblade champion himself should I?"

Takao only gave him a most deadly death glare. As the two prepared to launch.

* * *

**Next: Takao and Yuri battle it out in Tokyo Tower. But while that was happening, the Tower is crowded on the outside. Whether Takao or Yuri wins, how can the identity of 20 Faces be saved? **

**Notes:**

**-Yuri is obviously Tala **

**-20 Menso: The original Japanese title for "Man of Many Faces" is "20 Menso Ni Ogenai!" Basically, the original name for 20 Faces is 20 Menso which I think means "20 Masks" but it's basically the same as 20 Faces to me. So yeah, basically, the thief has 3 different names but means the same thing. **

**-Hey, you didn't think I just threw Yuri in the story back in chapter 2 just so he can say Rei looks like a girl? Nope, he had a reason for being here and here it is! Wonder who saw that coming…**

**-The BBA School Detectives met their first damsel in the Tokyo Tower. Go read "BBA School Detectives" for the full story. **

**-Rei and Takao met in "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" which happens at the same time as "BBA School Detectives" making it sort of like a flip story. **

**-Since this is a beyblade story, I always try to actually put beyblading in it. A think a beyblade story makes no sense or shouldn't be a beyblade story if there's no beyblading in it! Okay fine, some are really good stories even without actually beyblades in them. Kai's kitty's stories a great example, not all of them have beyblades in them and they're still so frik'in(my brother started saying that so now I am and not sure how to spell it) good!!!**

**-I don't know how Max woke up to see the news before you ask. I planned everyone else's but Max's…**

**-I've never been in Tokyo Tower but I've seen the insides from different anime so if my information of the whole stairs, elevators, and ways to get in and out of somewhere is incorrect, please don't be mad!**

**-Cookies idea from the dub Sailor Moon movie "Black Dream Hole." I think it's very sweet. **

**Please R and R!!! **


	6. Return To Me

"3-2-1-GO SHOOT!"

Ice and wind collided and ice shards started flying everywhere. Takao felt a scratch on his face and felt blood. Yuri seemed completely immune to the ice!

"I won't show mercy…Novae Rog!"

Takao raised his arms to try and block the attack from himself. His eyes scanned through the cold icy wind to try and find his beyblade.

"_My wind is used to his advantage. How am I supposed to beat him?! It's freezing here! I can't even concentrate! But if I don't do anything now, my beyblade isn't the only thing that's going to frozen solid!"_

"…PHANTOM HURRICANE!" Takao shouted and the giant gush of wind blew both bladers back sending sharp ice flying everywhere. Takao hit the ground but quickly covered his head to avoid being struck by ice. The icicles broke through the glass of Tokyo Tower,

"_Oh I hope that doesn't count as my fault…" _Takao thought when he saw that if they continue to battle here, they're going to destroy this very landmark!

Outside, people ran for their lives when they heard and saw broken glass fall. Police have already arrived and were ready to head inside.

"Hold it!" Kai shouted as he ran up to the police force while pulling Daichi by the ear.

"Ow! Let go HIWATARI!" Daichi shouted and Kai finally let's go.

"Tell them that no one is going up there except us!" said Kai,

"Why would I want to do that?!"

Kai lifts up Daichi off the ground and up to his face,

"If you don't, your good friend Rei will never be able to walk to and from school with you again!" Kai hissed in Daichi's ear.

"…_WHAT?!" _

* * *

Takao's attacks can destroy the entire Tokyo Tower if he tried and if he does that, he'll bring the whole tower onto himself, Yuri, and Rei!

"_What am I supposed to do?! Yuri has the whole advantage here!" _Takao thought as he ran around the area until he slipped on the ice floor that Yuri made and landed with a thud. Takao didn't even get a chance to get up when he saw icicles falling towards him. He quickly covered his head.

He let out a cry of pain when some of them struck his back and arms.

"Can't take the heat? Or should I say, the sheer cold?" Yuri asked with a smirk.

Takao looked around, ice covered the entire tower, his beyblade is slowing down and Yuri's beyblade is sitting on a little icicle hill at full speed.

"_There's got to be way! A way to win without killing us all!" _Takao looked outside to see the police and news' helicopters. He looked up and saw the empty area.

"_Wait…there's still a chance!" _

Takao quickly stood back up and sends his own beyblade in.

"Head on attack? You have to be joking!"

"I'm not joking…" Takao growled.

"Go Wolborg!"

"Go Seiryu(Dragoon)!"

The two white beyblades danced on the ice floor making a problem for Takao once again. His beyblade isn't used to battling on an icy environment. But at the same time, Takao saw another opportunity. Seiryu separated from the attack and started to circle Wolborg.

"_What in the world is he thinking?" _Yuri asked himself as he watches Dragoon spin around and around.

"Ugh, I've had enough of this! NOVAE ROG!" Yuri shouted.

Takao smirked. This is his chance!

"Go Seiryu!"

Another gust of wind was whipped up and completely surrounded Wolborg!

Yuri blinked in surprise,

"_No! He was trying to get rid of the ice so that he can spin faster in that circle he made!"_

"Faster!" Takao shouted.

"Wolborg! Attack!"

Yuri blinked,

"No…it can't…"

No ice was coming out.

"That's right!!" Takao shouted at Yuri, "You had a complete area advantage over me plus an elemental advantage. But that very strength can be your weakness too! You make ice from the water in the air, or my wind attacks. But when there's not air, there's no water, and when there's no water, there's no ice!"

Yuri stared,

"_Impossible! He's using the speed of the vortex to suck the air right of the tornado! The only ice coming out of it only lasts for a brief moment!" _

"Now! RISE SEIRYU!" Takao called forth his blue dragon from his beyblade.

"…Come out WOLBORG!"

From the outside, everyone could see a white wolf and a blue dragoon collide in a battle at the heart of Tokyo Tower. The result was a large bang and the rest of the glass broke flying across the area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takao was panting as he stood in his spot.

"I am the beyblade champion. There was no way I was going to lose so easily. I make the best comebacks you can ever see! Next time we beybattle, I suggest you don't try to kill my lover in a cramped spot like this! At least that way, I don't have to worry about killing you back!" Takao shouted. Yuri was against the wall as he also breathes heavily. He looked in front of him to see his stopped beyblade and then looked over to Takao to see his Dragoon still spinning.

"Hn…I'll take you on that rematch. I knew you were holding back. I guess you also knew that if you used your strongest attacks you would bring this whole place down on us…" Yuri looked up and then his head lowers,

"I never expected to get away with this you know…if I was going to die too I would've gracefully accepted death in a beybattle…"

Takao's blade flies back into his hands and he walks away from Yuri to find Rei's body. He saw the last attack broke away the ice that covered Rei's body and he ran to Rei's side.

"…Kinomiya…why? Why would you side with a man like that?" Yuri asked.

Takao held Rei close to him and held him tight.

"Kinomiya…" Yuri asked again.

"…Rei's a good man. He's not perfect…no one is. But…he's a good person. Even if I…even if I…if I never loved him back…I still would've fought you. I could never leave someone to their death…again…"

A tear slid down his face and falls onto Rei's.

"_Mommy!" Takao shrieked. Hitoshi held onto Takao tightly as Takao continues to wail and struggle._

Takao shook his head, trying to forget that memory.

"…Kinomiya, and now I see why you're Hiwatari's rival. But what are you going to do now? We're surrounded. How will you protect that little thief's identity?" Yuri asked and Takao gasped. That's right! How can he keep them from taking Rei away?!

"…I'm sorry Kinomiya…but if you have such a strong sense of justice. Why would you want to defend a criminal like him?"

"He's not a criminal!" Takao shouted in Rei's defense, surprising Yuri.

"There's a line. Rei has never crossed that line!" Takao shouted and held Rei even tighter,

"Do what you want! Say what you want! I won't let them take Rei away!" Takao cried as tears started to from and fall.

"I won't let them…" he whimpered.

Yuri sat there, watching Takao in tears. Takao started to lay down with Rei and he lied next to Rei holding him close to warm up Rei's body.

"_Takao Kinomiya. You're the strongest opponent I've met. Both in beyblading and in heart. Maybe…maybe you're the closest thing to perfection in this rotten world…" _

Yuri closes his eyes as he slowly begins to fall unconscious.

"_When I wake up from this nightmare, I sincerely to hope that everyone gets what they truly deserve…" _

* * *

When the rest of the group got to Tokyo Tower, Daichi led everyone up the tower. Unfortunately, some policemen had to follow as well. Before they reached the very top, Daichi stopped,

"I wish to check the area myself. 20 Faces will flee the moment he knows the amount of people is up here," Daichi ordered and the men stood down. Daichi looked at Kai, Max, and the others. Kai nodded, allowing Daichi to proceed alone.

Daichi took the rest of the stairways and he started thinking, almost afraid, of what he's going to see. Before looking through the broken wall and door, he took a deep breath and walked in.

There, he saw an injured red-head, Yuri. Daichi looked down and saw Takao's cap and so he picked it up. He then scanned for Takao and saw him lying next to the great 20 Masks…whom is also Rei Kon.

Daichi's arm that held Takao's cap dropped next to him like stone.

Rei Kon…the man he's known for so long and walk to school with for all these years. Rei Kon is the great 20 Menso? The whole time?! Daichi didn't know what to feel. Rei was a trusting friend but he was also the man he was hunting for all these years?! Rei kept that secret from him!? Well…he had to since Daichi always hangs around the police. For a moment, Daichi felt betrayed, but on the other hand, he remembered Rei always saying "I'm sorry" every time Daichi complained to Rei about having 20 Faces get away.

Daichi sighed and shook his head.

Rei meant well…Daichi looked at 20 Faces, no, Rei, and he couldn't do it. He couldn't take him away, not now, not ever.

Daichi started walking over to Takao and Rei. He knelt down and started to shake Takao,

"Hey…Takao…"

Takao opened his eyes to see Daichi,

"Daichi? What are-"

"Sh…" Daichi puts a finger on his(his own) lips to keep Takao calm and quiet, "I won't arrest him…I'll lead them away. Kai and the others are here and I'll send them up here. Get Rei out of here…"

Daichi placed Takao's cap by his side and he stood up and walked away quickly. On the way down, Daichi had to quickly come up with something to keep the policemen from going up while allowing Kai and the others to go.

Takao sat up and pulled Rei to his lap. Rei felt a bit warmer, but Takao was still afraid of the worse…

After about 10 minutes, Kai, Max, and the others arrived.

"Takao!" Max lightly exclaimed as he ran towards Takao and nearly glomped him as he hugged Takao tightly,

"Are you okay?" Max asked with concern,

"I will be…please be more gentle…" said Takao and Max quickly loosens his grip.

Kai felt Rei's forehead and looked over at Yuri.

"Okay, we have to get Rei out of here. He's not in good condition. He might have frost bite too…" Kai started to examine the rest of Rei's body. Kai then looked up at who here with him: himself, Takao, Kai, Kaida, and…

"Hey!" Mystel waved from outside, holding onto the edge until he climbed in.

"Did you just scale the tower?!" Max exclaimed pointing at him. Mystel stood up,

"Yeah! After seeing the news, I knew Rei was here and when no one was coming out I knew Rei needed help!"

"Good! You! You're taking Rei out of here!" Kai pointed,

"WHAT?!"

"Kai! We can't have Mystel carrying 20 Faces on his back!" Kaida pointed out, "He could get shot!"

"We could always change some of his clothes…" Max suggested. Everyone looked at him,

"…That was the smartest thing you've said for years!" said Kai and Kaida turned red and turns around to avoid seeing anything. Takao did the same thing as he stood next to Kaida.

"I assume you're still a virgin?" Kaida asked and Takao nodded, completely red.

* * *

Kai stood by the wall, where glass should've been and looks outside,

"Some of those helicopters belong to me (his family). I can make some quick arrangements to move them out of our way," said Kai pulling out his cell phone. Max and Kaida were tying Rei safely to Mystel.

"Wow…he's heavier than I thought!" said Mystel as he repositions Rei on his back. Takao was looking below him be Kai's side,

"…Is it possible for Mystel to catch a ride on one the copters? Mystel can't get from here to another building so fast without getting caught or hurt. Can't one of the helicopters have some kind of rope latter or something?" Takao asked and Kai thought about.

"The BBA School helicopter!" Max exclaimed, "We can use that! They will think the BBA is just reporting news to the school or something! Kai will move away the ones he owns, the BBA School helicopter will come in and let down a rope ladder. Mystel escapes and as soon as he lands on a building undetected, everything's alright!"

"…That was the smartest thing you've said since 10 minutes ago…" said Kai and Max gave him a cute glare (well it's not like he can do any other kind of glare).

Takao sat there on his knees, worried. Everyone's doing everything they can to insure Rei will escape in one peace.

"_We all knew what Rei did to me…but we all know what Rei has done for me. I want to save Rei as much as the others but…why do I feel…hesitant? I don't think I even know what I should do anymore…" _Takao sighed as he sat there, lost in his thoughts. What's holding him back?

"There it is!" Max shouted pointing outside and snapped Takao out of his thoughts. Takao looked up at the sky to see the signature mascot, whatever it was, planted on the BBA School helicopter. Takao blinked, how long has he been thinking to himself?

Mystel got ready as Max and Kai do their parts as well. Takao watches as the group started to proceed with their plan. Takao then noticed that Kaida wasn't hanging around, but then saw her run up to them.

"Okay, lights are out around the area except the north side, as you can see. Mystel should take Rei away heading east, or at least southeast. Taking him south will be too obvious and we have about 5 minutes before the police force decided to come up so we have to act now!"

"Good job Kaida. Alright, you heard her! Max!" Kai shouted and Max nodded. He waited for the rope ladder and jumped onto it and headed up. When reached the helicopter, he looked around and then finally gave the sign that the coast was clear and Mystel, with Rei, leaps for the ladder and grabs onto it. Max waves to the others and they started to casually fly away.

"We have another problem, Kai," said Kaida,

"What now?!"

"We have to get rid of the remaining half of 20 Faces' costume!" Kaida pointed at the floor. Kai muttered to himself and started pacing for a plan.

"…We'll just each have to take a piece with us as we leave," said Kai and picked up the cape.

"Hey! Move it, Kinomiya!" Kai shouted when Takao hasn't budge from that spot. Takao got up and started helping too.

* * *

The Bai Hu Tzi team waited anxiously in their home. The moment they heard a sound, they all got up from their positions and saw Mystel carrying Rei from their special window that only Mystel can get to and open.

"REI!" his friends cried as Mystel let Rei down having Rai and Gao takes him and put him on the nearest couch. Mao quickly went to get some water and Kiki went to get some blankets and first aid. Mystel didn't think he could help anymore and he fell on the floor, completely exhausted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, Mystel," Mao placed a wet towel on Mystel's forehead after she did the same with Rei,

"Oh, thanks," said Mystel as he repositions the towel. It didn't take long for Mystel to completely collapse earlier and was also put on a nearby coach.

"How's Rei?" Mystel asked and Mao looked unsure, "Never mind then. Wait, is the news still on? Where is everybody?"

"I see them walking away from the tower," Rai replied from the T.V.

"Oh that's good, if no one's stopping them, it must be okay," said Mystel with a sigh of relief. Rai left the television on in case something else happens,

"Mystel, you can spend the night here if you want," Rai offered,

"Oh, thank you! That's pretty kind…coming from you…"

Rai grew an anime vein,

"What's that supposed mean?!"

"Rai-Nii! Quiet!" Mao hushed, trying to keep the quietness to not disturb Rei.

"He started it!" said Rai pointing at Mystel,

"Mystel! Apologize!" Mao ordered,

"Okay…I'm sorry. I was only joking, Rai. No hard feelings?"

"Hn, yeah, fine…"

Kiki and Gao were left taking care of Rei. Rei hasn't woken up or budged, but his body's been warmed up and is doing some heavy breathing as well.

* * *

"_Takao?" _

_Darkness was the only thing Rei could see._

"_Taka?" _

_He couldn't even see himself. _

"_Taka…Taka-Chan?" _

_Everything was black, except for the tiny sparkle of light in the distance. That's where Rei was trying to get to. But no matter how far he goes, the light never seems to be getting any closer, only farther away. _

"_Takao!" Rei shouted again, begging the light to stop running away, "Taka please…" _

_Tears fell and hit the ground, made of water, and sends ripples across it with every tear that falls. _

* * *

_This is Max. Ever since we created the BBA School Detectives, I have never, in my life, done something against the law! Even though we detectives respectively were not involved with this 'case' as detectives, we were still together and we've never done something that exciting in a long time! As much as a success it was to us, it wasn't that great to everyone else. It's been three days, and Rei hasn't been to school. I was just as worried, and I worked hard to make up for Rei's absence! Well I think I worked hard since I haven't heard Kai complain to me about not finishing my paperwork. Then again, Kai must be worried too. Kai handpicked Rei to be on the class board and be his bodyguard and the two has always been together. Takao isn't doing much better though. He hasn't been talking much about the incident. As a matter of fact, he hasn't been talking at all! I also heard that Daichi has been spending time to himself too. I think it's because he's still a bit shocked about finally finding out the truth about Rei. Hitoshi-San, I heard, was scared like heck after Takao came home after the incident. I've seen him go to Takao's school just to pick him up and walk him home. Kaida and Tek, I have not seen or heard from recently. I know Kai told me she's going to be baking some cookies from Rei, but Tek has been awfully quiet these days…_

_I never thought an incident like this could affect so many people…_

_Oh wait; this is a case diary, not a diary! So, about the actually incident itself: Kai and the others were able to get by the police with Daichi's help and Kai's money…I was able to drop Mystel off and was able to watch Kai and the others from above. Yuri was found and well, he could be doing better. The people were still discussing what to do with Yuri when he gets out of the hospital. On Day 2, Kai took care of that problem. I think he bailed Yuri out but he's 'banishing' Yuri from ever coming back to BBA School unless for some reason that's more powerful than him…_

_Kai and I are going to visit Rei today as well. Mystel dropped by earlier today, he was also gone from school for the first two days. I honestly think he was playing hooky. But either way, he did let us know about Rei's condition. Rei has no woken up yet. Kai wants to be sure and therefore we're going over to see him. I offered Takao to come with us, but he turned the offer down…

* * *

_

Kai felt Rei's forehead and looked at his injuries from the waist up. Rei lied on his bed with bandages all over his bare body and his hair tied and put to the side so it won't get in the way.

"…I'm kind of worried," Kai admitted and Max looked Kai as if he's gone crazy.

"_You_ are _worried_?!"

"Yes! Rei has no woken up, at least from what we know, and if he doesn't soon, we might have to take him to a hospital and that's the last thing we want to do! Just by examining the injuries on Rei's body, anyone smart can connect his injuries to the incident at Tokyo Tower and they'll most likely start asking questions and then the police will get involved and Rei could most likely be found out. On the other hand, none of us really know any medical stuff and if Rei's condition gets worse, we wouldn't know what to do," Kai explained in worry,

"…Maybe we should Kai. If Rei won't get better, who knows what could happen," said Max in more distress than Kai.

"…No. We'll wait for a bit longer."

"Kai!"

"Just a bit longer!"

"…Fine…" Max said in a whisper, in defeat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rei sat alone in the darkness world he's in. The same light stayed in the same spot, as if mocking him. _

"…_Takao…"_

_Rei saw other forms of light near him. He's seen a few of them a lot while he's been here. But Rei didn't pay mind to those, just the brightest one he stares at all the time. _

"_Please…come for me, Takao…" _

_The two other lights began to dim as they started moving and like some of the others; it went to the back of Rei's mind until they later decide to come back.

* * *

_

Max and Kai stepped outside and both sighed in unison, wondering what to do. Both looked ahead of them and both were surprised to see Takao standing in front of them!

"Takao?" Max looked Takao with concern,

"…How…how is he?" Takao asked, a bit nervous to know.

"Um…" Max looked at Kai, hoping that he'll help him with a good answer.

"He hasn't woken up yet," Kai replied and Max sweatdrops,

"_You weren't supposed to be so blunt about it!" _Max shouted at Kai in his mind since Kai won't be too happy if Max shouted that at him out loud.

"Oh…" Takao lowered his head even more,

"H-Hey! Don't be so down Taka! It's going to be alright! Why don't you go see him? I'll take you to his room! That might do something!" said Max cheerfully trying to lift the gloomy moment.

"…Sure…"

When Takao stood outside Rei's bedroom and started to reach for the door with his hand, he stopped. He's never been in Rei's room before…and of all the first times he could've, it was under unfortunate circumstances…

Takao wasn't sure if he was ready to see Rei like this…

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, Takao opened the door just a bit and he took a peak inside. Rei's room was pretty empty. With only a bed, a desk with beyblade tools and materials on it, a second desk with a computer, and a bookshelf. Other than that and the closet, it was pretty bare and white. Takao opened the door a bit more and he quietly stepped in and closed the door behind him. Rei seemed so peaceful as he slept, but the aura around him wasn't peaceful at all…

Takao slowly walked up to the bedside, afraid he'll do something wrong if he wasn't cautious.

"R…R-Rei?"

Takao was afraid that if he touched Rei, he'll crumble into dust and therefore he was very hesitant about putting his hand anywhere near Rei. Takao took a seat in the chair next to the bed and watched Rei's still figure.

"Rei?"

"_This feeling…so warm…" Rei lay against thee brightest light he's been longing for the whole time. _

"_Takao…stay by my side forever…"_

_Rei then felt something and his hand reached up to his cheek,_

"_Someone's tear? Taka? Are you sad?" _

_More fell on him._

"_Please don't be sad, Takao…"_

Tears continued to fall; Takao wasn't sure how he started to feel so upset.

"I'm sorry Rei…I'm sorry…please forgive me! I want to hear your voice again, I want you to comfort me and tell me everything's going to be okay! I want you to hold close and take care of me when no one else can! Please wake up for me, Rei…please…"

Takao sniffed and rubs his eyes. His hand reaches over to feel Rei's.

"_It feels so right…" _Takao withdrew his hand a bit, but it ended up back to Rei's again. Takao stayed by Rei's side for the rest of the day, spending most of the time crying for him…

* * *

"I feel…very concerned for Taka-Chan…" said Brooklyn looking down at his drink that Hitoshi served. The two sat across from each other as they talked,

"He has been pretty down lately…" said Hitoshi and took a sip from his tea.

"You don't think it's because he walked in on us do you?" Brooklyn asked, worried.

Quick Flashback:

Takao just got home from school and sighs. He walks towards the family room and stopped,

"_Why the heck is the door closed on the family room?" _Takao thought since it was always left open for a reason. Takao opened it,

"Nii-Chan are you in he-" Takao stopped as he stared wide-eyed at his brother and his ex making out on the couch. Brooklyn and Hitoshi both snapped their eyes open from hearing Takao and Hitoshi quickly shoved Brooklyn off the couch (he was on the bottom),

"Takao!" Hitoshi sat up and tried to think of some explanation.

"Ow…Taka-Chan?" Brooklyn sat up from the floor while rubbing his head and looked over at Takao. Takao blinked a few times and then gave them both a glare before angrily shutting the door and walking away.

"T-Takao!" Hitoshi opened the family room door and quickly followed Takao as Takao ran up to his room. Brooklyn follows behind Hitoshi and heard Takao slam his door shut.

"Takao!" Hitoshi called as he hangs on Takao's door. Brooklyn silently walks up to Hitoshi and the door,

"You really didn't tell him?" Brooklyn asked,

"Of course not!" Hitoshi snapped back and Brooklyn looked away. Hitoshi's face softened,

"I-I'm sorry, Brooklyn! I was just…I'm sorry…" Hitoshi turned his attention back to Takao, well, his door.

Present:

"I don't think that was the reason. We discussed it that night, I'm sure he's okay with it. I think he was upset because of something that happened to one of his…friends…" Hitoshi had to find the right word to describe Rei.

"Oh! Is that why? Poor Taka-Chan…maybe I should talk to him today," said Brooklyn looking at the clock, "Hey…wasn't he supposed to be home at 5:30?"

"Yeah, why?" Hitoshi asked,

"Its 6:30," said Brooklyn pointed at the clock on thee wall. Hitoshi's head turned directly at a clock to see the time.

"TAKAO!!!"

* * *

Takao's eyes fluttered open.

"Takao-Kun! Takao-Kun!"

Takao was being shook awake; he sat up and rubbed his eyes,

"What? What's going on?"

"Takao-Kun, you fell asleep," Mao replied. Takao looked at her and behind her were the rest of Rei's friends.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Hey…what time is it?" Takao asked as he looks around for a clock.

"I think its 6-something," Kiki replied and Takao eyes nearly popped out from the shock of that information,

"My brother's going kill me!" Takao looked for his school bag and picked it up,

"I'm sorry! I need to go! Thank you your hospitality!" Takao bowed and thanked the Chinese bladers and was about to take off but stopped. He looked back at Rei for a brief moment; maybe he'll wake up…

Takao swallowed and he forced himself to look away and he leaves.

"_Rei…please come back to me Rei!" _

_What Takao didn't know is that Rei's heart felt just as absent. He felt cold, and alone, as soon as the light left and was no longer able to feel its warmth. He wants his light back to him. _

"_Takao…" _

* * *

"Takao! When I say a certain time, you will be back at that certain time!" Hitoshi scolded when Takao arrived home.

"I'm sorry…" Takao apologized, head hung low.

"What do I have to do to get that through your head?!"

"Gomen…"

"If something happened to you, it's my head that father's going to get, not yours! I-"

"Hitoshi…" Brooklyn whispered putting his hand on Hitoshi's shoulder after walking up to the two. Hitoshi and Brooklyn exchanged glances and Brooklyn pointed to Takao with his eyes. Hitoshi took a closer look at his brother who looked like he wanted to cry right there. Takao bit his lip and his eyes were so watery, it's a surprise nothing's slid down his cheeks yet.

"I'm sorry…Nii-San…" Takao whimpered, starting to get shaky in both voice and body. Hitoshi waved Brooklyn to leave them alone and Brooklyn nodded, going into a different room. Hitoshi knelt down to Takao's height and made Takao let go of the schoolbag he was gripping so hard on. Hitoshi put both hands on Takao's shoulders,

"I'm sorry, Takao. But you can't keep doing this to me. You go out on your own so much, you don't tell me where you go, and you don't come home when you're supposed to. What am I supposed to do when something happens to you?"

"I'm sorry…" Takao whimpered and started to sniff and cry. Hitoshi embraced him and held him close, rubbing his brother's back.

"I know you're going through some hard times right now, but it's going to be okay. Rei will be come out okay. Be strong Takao, I want you to be strong for me. I worry about you so much. Especially if you're easy enough to get taken from your own bedroom! We lost Mother, but I won't want to lose my baby brother too…"

Takao cried into his brother's shoulders as he held him tight.

Brooklyn watches the two brothers bond together in this moment and he smiles.

"_He worries about you so much, Taka-Chan. Try not to worry your brother. Hitoshi promised your mother he'd watch over you for her. He'll watch your back for you, so long as you don't end up breaking his!" _

* * *

**Next:**

**Takao visits Rei on a daily basis. Kai said if Rei doesn't wake up by the 6****th**** day since the incident, they'll have to take him to a hospital. It's the 5****th**** day and Takao refuses to leave Rei's side. It's up to Rei to have the courage to face what he's been trying to avoid: facing Takao in person**

**If Rei does wake up, he'll have to face more than just Takao: His friend Daichi. **

**Not only that, the decision of all decisions: Will Rei end the reign of the great 20 Menso?! Man of 20 faces and 20 masks!?**

**Notes:**

**-Those that got confused: Dragoon is the beyblade's name. Seiryu is the bit beast name. But the English, both has the same name.**

**-In the "CLAMP School Detectives" manga and the "CLAMP School" anime, the BBA School's mascot is this floating head. I honestly don't know what it is so I wasn't even sure how to describe the BBA's School mascot while keeping the parody but I couldn't think of anything that's original but will still parody the story. **

**-I kinda felt bad that I'm leaving Hitoshi single for all my stories. Might as well give him someone to make him happy. Now all that's left is to get Max someone...**

**-I actually sort of look forward to next chapter. I just hope I can put what I have in my mind onto my computer as I type! I got pretty much the whole chapter figured out! I might end up updating this story more since we're closing in on the ending and I want to end one of my stories soon! **

**Please R and R!**


	7. A Second Chance

**I actually feel a bit disappointed. The night I updated my last chapter, I actually had 2 great scenes planned out in my head only to forget most of it…I hope this will do. The better version was the one I had in my head!**

**Please note, some characters that only appeared in the beyblade manga will be making an appearance in this story. I just want you guys to know that before you start accusing me for bringing in OC's when they're not. They just aren't as known as the other beyblade characters apparently…**

**And I hope this was worth the wait!

* * *

**

"_It's all I need…this is all I need…" _

_Rei stayed in his unmoved position, holding himself,_

"_To be this close to Takao…it's all I need…"_

Unknown to Takao, he was really the reason why Rei hasn't woken up from slumberland yet. Takao visits Rei on a daily basis and stays with him for a very long time before going home. Rei, who already realized what he was doing, continued to keep his mind in a spiritual world, refusing to give Takao the excuse to be away from him.

At the same time, Kai wasn't happy with Rei's little decision; then again, no one really was happy with Rei being in a coma-like state for the past few days.

"I'm sorry, Takao, but Kai's right. If Rei stays like that, we have to take him to a hospital!" said Max when Takao protests against Kai's reasons.

"Doesn't Kai have a family doctor or something we can borrow?" Takao asked,

"No! Just because they're private doctors just for my family, doesn't mean they're any more trustworthy. I think I'll put my money on the hospital people," said Kai.

"…Can we wait? Just for a bit longer?" Takao asked, staring at the ground.

"…Until three more days. I'm not letting Rei go a week like this without getting metical help. Friday with be the last day," Kai replied and Takao hesitantly nodded.

"It'll be okay, Takao! I'm sure everything will turn out okay!" said Max trying to brighten up the mood around here.

"Yeah…maybe," said Takao and sat down next to Rei again.

* * *

"So, Rei's not doing any better huh?" Brooklyn asked Hitoshi that afternoon. Brooklyn was helping Hitoshi wash some dishes and by the way Hitoshi's been acting, Takao hasn't been doing any better and that means Rei isn't doing any better. 

"…Takao hasn't been talking to me. Brooklyn, do you think I haven't done a very good job being the older brother Takao needed?" Hitoshi asked with concern and worry.

"Nonsense! You're the best brother anyone could ask for! You care about him very much. You are a tad overprotective of him, but he knows you mean well," Brooklyn replied with a smile,

"Then why does he not trust me? Why can't he tell me his problems? Why does he have to be so stubborn!?" said Hitoshi angrily as he dries the dishes. Brooklyn was afraid Hitoshi was going to break the plate he was holding.

"Well, it's just that…in Takao's defense, you treat him like a kid," said Brooklyn,

"That's because he IS a kid!"

"He's a TEENager, Hito-Chan. He needs more freedom than what you're giving him…" Brooklyn pointed out and Hitoshi sighed.

"It's just that-he's not ready-he's still a kid!"

"Hito-Chan, I'm sure Taka-Chan appreciates you more than anyone else in your family. You've been taking care of him for a long time. But he's your brother, not your child(but I hope we do have a child like cute little Taka-Chan). Taka-Chan needs to grow up too, you can't baby him forever. That's the parents' job anyway, you're his big brother, you should be the one bringing him out into the world, not keeping him away from it…"

"…Brooklyn, I just don't think he's ready to face the world on his own," said Hitoshi as he stares adown at the sink, saddened at the thought of letting Takao out on his own.

"Who says he's going to face it alone?"

Hitoshi looked at Brooklyn, and then away.

"…I'll think about it, Brooklyn."

Later that day, Hitoshi went up to Takao's bedroom to clean a bit for him. He sighed and continued to pick things off the ground. His hand reached over to the desk and he stopped. Hitoshi saw a bag of cookies lying on the desk. He picked it up and looked at it. The cookies haven't been touched and the bag is completely full.

"…_Waiting to share it with Rei, aren't you Taka?" _Hitoshi thought gently puts the bag back down. Hitoshi then heard the door open downstairs and he left the bedroom to greet his brother.

* * *

**Friday:**

"See you next Friday," said Takao as Rei starts to climb down from the balcony.

"Okay, want me to bring anything?" Rei asked and Takao shook his head,

"Your presence is enough. I need to practice my cooking and baking skills anyway!"

"Okay then, practice hard. Goodnight, Takao-Kun, I promise I'll come," said 20 Faces with a smile and disappeared into the night.

A tear slid down Takao's face and he wipes it away. All those wonderful memories…were like living in dreams. While now, he's living in a nightmare. Just a couple years ago, they had something special, and in a single day, it was all gone. First, he had to do some growing up and gain his independence. Then Rei had to do some growing up, but things turned out for the worse instead of the best.

"Rei…" Takao started to cry again, "Wake up, Rei, please…"

_Rei felt wetness, Takao was crying again. _

"_Please, don't cry, Takao…" _

_The tears didn't cease, it kept coming. _

"_Takao…why are you so sad?" _

_Then Rei heard him, he began to hear Takao's voice. _

"_Takao…you want me to wake up? Why would you?"_

Takao sniffed and rubbed his eyes. His tears kept falling onto Rei's hand and arm and on his own hands and arms.

"Please Rei…is this fair to either of us? To throw everything we had away? I'm sorry I hurt you…I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"_Takao…" Rei struggled to decide what he really wanted. His hand covered his head as he curled up into a ball, trying to stop his headache. Suddenly, he lets his arms down,_

"_Takao…you're happiness should always come first…not mine. If...if this is what you…truly want. I'm sorry I was being a coward!"_

Takao continued to cry, feeling guilty for being stubborn and selfish. And in the end, it hurt Rei more than it hurt himself. He held onto Rei's hand tight, and then tighter, just waiting for a reaction.

"Rei…Please forgive me…" Takao whimpered. Then, Takao froze; he slowly looked at Rei's hand, he could've sworn, he felt movement. Praying he wasn't imagining things, he held it tighter. Rei's hand moved again and Takao almost stopped breathing, trying to figure out if this is really happening. He knew that it was really happening when Rei lifted his hand up. Takao loosened his grip as Rei lifted his arm as well, and placed his hand against Takao's face.

"R-Rei?" Takao's voice cracked and he swallowed, moving himself closer to the bed. Rei's eyes still remained closed but his mouth began to move.

"You did…nothing wrong, Takao…"

Emotions filled Takao, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. But his instincts took over and Takao nearly jumped on Rei when you put his arms around Rei's neck and sobbed. That hurt Rei more than Takao realized, but Rei held in his pain.

"Rei, you're okay! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Rei!" Takao cried and tightened his grip; that made Rei grunt in pain and Takao quickly releases Rei,

"I'm sorry!"

"It's…fine," Rei replied as he slowly opens his eyes. He only saw more tears from Takao when he got a clear vision,

"Please…no more, Takao;"

"I'm sorry…" and Takao started to wipe his tears.

"…you have nothing to apologize for," said Rei, just above a whisper. Takao looked at him, confused. How can Rei say that?! After everything's that happened, how can he saw that no blame falls on Takao?!

"Rei…" Takao looked down, he's been wishes for this for the past few days, but he's never thought about what to say…

* * *

Takao alerted the rest of Rei's friends and they surrounded Rei like bugs to light. Rei was still in bad condition according to them. He's sore and pretty stiff with a few injuries in need of new bandages. But he had nothing serious to be looked at, at least that's what Rei says. Takao was sitting as he waited outside Rei's bedroom as Rei eats and drinks in his bed and talk with the Bai Hu Tzi team. Takao twiddled with his thumb and fingers, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. 

"Takao-Kun?"

Takao snapped out of his thoughts,

"Wha?! Huh? Yeah?"

"Would you like to talk with Rei now?" Mao asked who was still halfway in the room, holding the doorknob,

"…Um, well, if you're all done…" Takao replied, standing out.

"Sure, I'll get them out for you," said Mao and turned around to the others,

"Come on guys, we can talk to Rei anytime we want. I think Takao-Kun deserves some time too," said Mao,

"Aw, but we're still discussing guy stuff!" Kiki protested and Mao's angry cat eyes formed,

"I SAID NOW!" she snapped which got them all out of the room in a second. She turned to Takao and smiled sweetly,

"There, you go right ahead!"

"Um…thanks, Mao-Chan," said Takao, who was also a bit scared himself, and he quickly walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Your sister isn't as cute and innocent as she makes herself to be," said Kiki to Rai,

"Don't push it," said Rai giving Kiki a glare.

"But Mao's right, we can see Rei anytime we want to since well all live together. Takao-Kun does deserve some time with Rei," said Gao,

"Thank you! Now, I call dibs on the remote!" said Mao and Kiki's jaw drops,

"I hate you! Because it's my turn and I called dibs long ago!" Kiki argued as the two raced towards the T.V.

"Those two get along nice," said Gao, who was the only one not getting stressed out by any of this. Rai sweat dropped and sighed,

"You seriously call that 'getting along'?"

* * *

Takao slowly let's his hand go on the doorknob; he hasn't figured out what to say to Rei yet! 

"Takao…"

Takao lightly stiffened, but was relieved that Rei decided to start the conversation.

"Y-Yes, Rei?" he asked as he walks over to Rei's bedside. Rei was sitting up with his back and head against pillows.

"I…I heard what happened at Tokyo Tower from the others. I'm sorry you had to be there," said Rei, but he didn't look at Takao, he kept staring down at the sheets.

"N-No, I chose to go. I couldn't just let you go there on your own like that, knowing something could've happened to you…I'm sorry! I know you say I did nothing wrong but you and I both know I did! I was too stubborn and scared to forgive you. I wanted to run away and hoped that my problems would go away too. But it really did the exact opposite. The more I tried to avoid you, the more problems it caused for us and everyone else…I'm sorry Rei," Takao apologized and slightly bowed in apology. Rei's eyes laid on Takao but it quickly left its sight.

"…I honestly still believe you did nothing wrong. No one forced you to do what you did. You made your own choice and your own choice should affect you and you alone. I did something wrong and I paid for it. That's how life works…What is it Takao, that you really want to tell me?" Rei asked and lifts his head a bit more to look at Takao who was looking pretty nervous.

"…" Takao wasn't sure himself. Was it guilt alone that he wanted Rei to wake up? Rei bit his lip, he didn't like the empty answer.

"Takao…you know that all I ever wanted was to be by your side. You're all I need. I didn't want to wake up from my dream state. Takao, I beg you, one more time, please give our relationship another chance! We had something special, I want that back and I know you do too…" Rei slightly moved himself to face Takao better, Takao wanted to protest but Rei stopped his hand that was about to help him.

"I'm willing to do anything to be with you again. I'll give up anything for a second chance, I beg of you Takao! Please…"

"Rei…I can't really say…" Takao wasn't sure what he really wanted. He held onto Rei's hand, just like he's done for the past days. What was it that he wanted? Rei moved his hand to Takao's face again, to caress it.

"I'll end my life as a thief…I'll burn my costume and will never write another notice again. My focus will only be on you and only you, I swear it!"

Takao almost gasped upon hearing that.

"Rei…you love being 20 Menso. Other people too; giving up something like that is like me giving up beyblading! It just can't happen Rei, how can you say that?!" Takao exclaimed but Rei's hand didn't move from Takao's face.

"I say that because I can…I said I'd give up anything for you. Then I can give all my attention to you. I'll drop the Class Board if I have to. I'll give up anything to spend more time with you!"

Now that's just going too far, Takao isn't even sure if Rei's sane anymore. He took in a deep breath and lets it out. Takao puts his own hand on Rei's and felt his body head.

"I never asked for that Rei…" Takao whispered. Rei blinked, in confusion.

"I wanted quality time with you, not quantity. I don't mind seeing you even for just an hour once a week or once every two weeks. So long as that hour we spend together is special. I only asked for more of those moments, Rei, not more time. I want you to enjoy your life too. I don't care if you have some theft to pull off and you can't see me, so long as you say you're sorry and mean it I'll forgive you and we move on. I just wanted things to be the way they were back then…"

Rei and Takao exchanged glances as they stare at each other. Takao caresses Rei's hand and held it tight.

"Whenever you miss a date, you bring me gifts for an apology. When you need to cancel a date, you promise me something to make up for it. We see each other every Friday unless you had plans. But I was okay with it because I knew how much I loved you and I know you would give as much affection back as possible…but you never showed me any of those affections as time went on. I never asked you to quit being the greatest thief in the world and I don't want you to. I love seeing the amazing thefts pulled off by this thief too. And you can't quit the Class Board, what will happen to Kai and Max? I just want us to…" Takao's voice trailed off. What is it that he really wanted?

"…You want us…?" Rei asked him. He wanted to, no, needed to know, "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you, Takao…"

"…Rei, what do _you _want?" Takao asked and started putting Rei's hand down and away from his face. Rei only hesitated but he knew his answer.

"To be with you again! A second chance! I swear I learned from my mistakes, I won't ever leave you alone!"

"…Then say it."

Rei blinked as he stared at Takao. Say what? It took a bit for Rei ponder but he took a chance with his guts.

"Takao I…please believe me, but I swear it. I love you, Takao!" Rei tried to shout, but that only hurt his body. Takao tried to get Rei to relax before continuing,

"If I give you another chance…then will you give me one?"

Rei stared at Takao. That's all he asks for? Something that Rei doesn't even think Takao needs!

"Takao, I don't think-"

"I'm not perfect. I made mistakes in this relationship too. It's not your burden to carry alone. And Rei…" Takao lowered his head and wet his lips, they were getting dry, "I wasn't the only one hurt through our problems. You and I may have been hurt the most but others too…"

Rei looked slightly guilty, Olivier being the first person that popped into his mind about what Takao was saying.

"Daichi hasn't been doing too well either," said Takao and Rei took a grasp on reality.

"Daichi?!"

"He knows…he found out. But instead of helping the police, he helped us instead," Takao lightly explained. Rei didn't know what think anymore. He's already in a deep enough hole with Takao, now Daichi too?!

* * *

"Here, Daichi," Max dropped a small pile of folders in Daichi's arms, 

"What's this for?" Daichi asked lifting the pile a bit higher for a better grip. Daichi was called into the High School after school by Max and Kai and the first thing Daichi got was a pile of papers and folders.

"Well now that you know Rei's little secret, we thought you might want some unexplained answers…" said Max with a sweatdrop.

"…How long have you guys known about it?" Daichi as putting the pile down on the snack table and then sat down.

"I found out from Kai back in Junior High School," said Max,

"I found out because I did," said Kai who was working on the computer.

"…So he didn't tell you guys himself right?" Daichi asked and Max shook his head.

"Rei wasn't really happy with Kai telling me and I'm not even sure how Kai found out. Taka found out…well, he can tell you himself. It's a pretty funny story actually. But don't take it too personally, you know Rei would've told you if he could," said Max trying to cheer up Daichi.

"What do you mean if he could?" Daichi asked raising a brow.

"Well…" Max wasn't sure how to put it to Daichi. Kai leaned over to the side to see behind the computer.

"What Max is trying to say is that out of everyone he knows, you would be the last person he would tell. Rei didn't plan on telling anyone at all in the first place but if he was going to tell anyone, again, you'd be the last person he'd tell," said Kai and Max glared at him,

"That was a mean way to put it Kai!"

"It was the truth. Look Shrimp, out of everyone Rei knows, you're closest to the police. You try to catch to for most of your short life so far. You seriously think Rei would tell you he was that very thief you were trying to catch?" Kai pointed out.

"Well…it's not like-I wouldn't-gah! Shut up! Don't call me a shrimp! I'm growing you know!" Daichi shouted,

"Is that really the best comeback you can do?"

"Kai! Be nice!" Max shouted at Kai.

"Anyway Daichi, I'm sure when Rei gets better you and him and talk it out. Okay?" Max asked, trying to reassure Daichi.

"Yeah, sure, okay…"

Later on, Max and Kai rushed over to Rei's house upon hearing him waking up.

"REI!" Max shouted and was about to glomp Rei while in bed if Kai didn't hold onto Max's collar, nearly choking the poor blonde.

"Don't kill him right after he recovered," said Kai and releases Max.

"Okay, I'm sorry…Rei! So good to see you all better now!" Max cheered and ran to his bedside.

"Thanks for your concern," said Rei with a light smile.

"So where's Taka?" Max asked looking around the room and then outside the room,

"He…went home. To think about things…" Rei's eyes start to shift, "About us…"

"Oh…uh, don't worry Rei! I'm sure everything will be alright! Takao was really worried about you…he stayed by your side the most," Max reminded,

"I know…"

* * *

Rei rested at home on Saturday. He was also told not to get up and do things and should stay and rest as much as possible. When school ended, Rei waited patiently for his friends and Takao. It hurt, when he was informed that Takao was not coming today… 

When Max and Kai dropped by with a gift basket, it only cheered him up only a little…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nii-Chan," Takao walked into the kitchen for his brother,

"Hm? Yes, Takao?" Hitoshi was at the table with Brooklyn, whose been coming over almost everyday, and they both laid their attention on Takao.

"Taka-Chan, it's early of you to come home. Are you not going to see young Rei-Kun?" Brooklyn asked and Takao shook his head.

"I want to ask you something. I know everyone deserves a second chance but…for me to take Rei back doesn't this count as his third chance?" Takao asked and Hitoshi blinked. He puts his hands on his knees and faced Takao.

"Well…I guess that depends on how you look at it. You and him were both young…young_er _back then so it was no surprise that something came up between you two. But in Rei's defense, you were more childish and were taking the relationship much faster than he was. So he needed to catch up and you needed to slow down. And boom, you're back together again. Now that you're both older and mature, an actual problem came up between you two. So…I guess you can see it either way but my personally opinion…is that it's only fair to him that this should be his second chance," Hitoshi explained and Takao nodded, sinking in the information.

"Um, I don't know what happened between you and Rei-Kun in the past, but from what I heard, I agree with your brother. You were more emotionally ready than he was in your relationship in the past so you can't blame Rei-Kun for not being emotionally ready as you were. But now, you two are both at the same level of maturity and so this is when your relationship really starts. Why not give it a second try?" Brooklyn suggested.

"I guess…"

Hitoshi pulled up a chair next to him and motioned Takao to sit down.

"It's still your decisions in the end. Yours and no one else's, understand?" Hitoshi as patting Takao's head. Takao slowly nodded,

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. We have no school; I'll talk with him tomorrow."

Takao wasn't the only one with plans the next day, Rei did too.

* * *

"What? What do you mean he left? Shouldn't he be in bed resting?" Takao asked when Rai told him that Rei left early this morning. He only knew because Rei left a note. Takao was saddened from that information. 

"I'm sure he's fine. It's not like he could've gone very far…" Rai pointed out.

"Y-Yeah…when he comes back, tell him I'm looking for him. Well, if I didn't already find him myself," said Takao and turned around to go.

"Sure, Takao-Kun," said Rai and watches Takao leave.

Takao sighed and looks at his cap in his hand and puts it on his head. He even dressed nicely today for Rei. Well, Takao's version of 'dress nicely' at least.

"_Takao, I thought you said you were going to dress nice for Rei," said Hitoshi earlier this morning. _

"_I am dressed nicely," said Takao opening his arms. Hitoshi's brow twitched at Takao's get-up,_

"_You look like a punk…"_

"_I do not! It's your own white hoodie! You don't wear it anymore so I took it. And it looks good on me," said Takao pulling on the white hoodie he's wearing along with his long black pants and of course his favorite cap. Hitoshi shook his head and pulled on Takao's sleeves,_

"_This thing's too big on you. Go change into some things else, you look ridicules!" _

"_This is comfortable and I'm more calm when I feel comfortable! I'm stressed out as it is!" Takao argued, pouting angrily. _

"_Okay fine have it your way," said Hitoshi giving up, "At least tie your hair, it's all over the place," said Hitoshi and pulled Takao along with him and started crushing his hair._

"_Ah! Nii-Chan! I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself! And you know my hair is naturally formed into a ponytail! Stop it!" Takao struggled but Hitoshi was bigger and stronger. _

"_There, at least now your hair won't go all over the place," said Hitoshi after tying Takao's already formed ponytail with a rubber band much to Takao's annoyance._

Takao felt like changing his mind. It really was a bit big on him. But that didn't matter now, he had to find Rei. Instead, he ran into his ex.

"Taka-Chan! What a pleasure it is to see you early in the morning!" said Brooklyn cheerfully.

"Um, good morning…" Takao greeted,

"I was just going over to see your brother. He's awake right?" Brooklyn asked and Takao nodded,

"More than awake…." He also muttered.

"Okay then, see you around, Taka-Chan! And be careful! Say hi to Rei-Kun for me! Oh, and nice get-up, you look sexy! See ya!"

Takao turned red and stayed in that spot.

"H-Hey! Don't go around calling me that!" Takao stuttered and cried after Brooklyn.

"I'm just teasing Taka-Chan! Or am I? Doesn't matter, you'll always be cute little Taka-Chan!"

"I-I'm not that cute…" Takao muttered, still red.

* * *

Rei, dressed in his tradition Chinese clothing, walks near the small river at of the edge of BBA School. He scanned the area and found the red-head he was looking for. 

"Go Gaia Dragoon! Attack!" Daichi shouted,

"Not so fast! Go Guardian Driger!" A boy with long black hair tied in an up ponytail and wearing a large crown cloak shouted.

"Go big brother!" A little girl with short black hair shouted on the sidelines.

"Come on Daichi! Win so I can battle you next!" A long haired blonde boy also tied in an up ponytail but was all over place instead of straight making his hair look like a palm tree; he had roller blades on with wore army pants.

Rei stood close enough to see but not distract Daichi. He never saw those three people before. Then again, he doesn't know many people in the school anyway. But the guy Daichi's battling doesn't even look like he even goes to school, looks more like a traveler.

"Gaia Dragoon! Great Cutter!" Daichi shouted,

"Hm, reckless as always Daichi. Guardian Driger! Go!"

Gaia Dragoon started its signature attack but Guardian Driger disappeared with blinding speed and slashes its opponent before Daichi could even land its attack.

"Ah…" Daichi bit his lip and was disappointed in his loss.

"Yay! Big Brother won!" the little girl cheered.

"Aw man, Daichi! You were supposed to win!" the blonde shouted and shook his head in disappointment.

Guardian Driger flew back to its owner who caught and it puts it away. He gripped the sword under his cloak and walks up to Daichi who just picked up his blade,

"What's the matter, Daichi? You battle smarter than that," he said to him.

"I'm sorry Kennosuke. Things have been on my mind lately. I'm sorry you, Temaru, and Hikaru had to drop by when I'm not at my best," Daichi apologized to Kennosuke.

"I see…I hope you work it out, Daichi. Until then, we will stay somewhere for a few days. Oh yes…we passed by the mountains and we met your mother. Hikaru," Kennosuke looked over at the blonde. Hikaru skated over and pulled out a letter,

"Here Daichi, from your mother, Orin. She really misses you," said Hikaru.

"Thanks Hikaru," said Daichi and stares at the letter before putting it away.

"Big brother Daichi, will we play before we go?" Temaru asked pulling on Daichi's coat that he was wearing.

"Sure thing. If that's okay with your actual big brother of course," said Daichi looking at Kennosuke.

"You know I'll be supervising…" said Kennosuke,

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Hikaru puts an arm around Daichi, "We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"Yeah…sure…"

"Wow, something really must be on your mind for you to act like this!" said Hikaru and releases Daichi.

"Is it a girl?" he asked and Daichi's eyes widened but it soon turned to angry as he grew an anime vein and whacks Hikaru over the head.

"NOT FUNNY!" Daichi shouted.

"Daichi!" Rei shouted after being within talking distance, "Daichi, hey, do you mind if borrow you from your friends for a moment?"

Rei also got the attention of Daichi's friends.

"Wow Daichi, is it a pattern that you are friends with people with long hair?" Hikaru joked,

"It's just a coincidence!" Daichi shouted and started walking towards Rei, "Excuse me for a moment."

"Of course, Daichi. Hikaru, you really need to be more mature, you know," said Kennosuke coolly,

"And you need to lighten up, samurai," said Hikaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes…Rei?" Daichi asked when the two were a good distance away from the others.

"So, I heard from the others you're in on my little secret too?" Rei asked and Daichi nodded,

"So…how do you feel about it?" Rei asked, this situation being very awkward. Daichi shrugged,

"I'm still trying to sink it all in but I'm doing better than I was than the night I found out. I feel…okay with it, a little betrayed, but I'm okay!" said Daichi making an O with his thumb and index finger.

"…Really?" Rei asked,

"…Kind of," Daichi replied putting his hand down, "It's just that…for all the years I've known you and everyone else, I apparently am the last one to be in on this! I just feel a little betrayal here on our friendship," said Daichi shaking his head. Rei played with his hands,

"Well…it was a little hard to tell you if you're pretty close to the police force..." Rei reminded. Daichi sighed,

"I know…I know…"

"Look at it this way. Other than the friends I'm staying with, Mystel was supposed to be the only one outside my house to know my secret. But Takao found out, plus his brother, because we're lovers. Then Kai found out because he's really nosy. Then Max found out because Kai told him. And Kaida knew because Takao told her. And I hope that's all. But no one else, besides from everyone I listed, should know. You're not really left out. Hiromi and Kyoujyu don't know, or other famous beybladers at this school…You know I would've told you if I could, Daichi. I swear it. I'm really sorry, for everything," said Rei sincerely and Daichi finally laid eyes on Rei, for he was avoiding Rei's gaze the whole time.

"That's nice to know…you know when we first met, I was just a kid, well, a really little kid and all I ever wanted to do was be number one in beyblading. Then I met you and then we battled and then I lost and we somehow became friends after that. Then 20 Faces came along and I just got so interested in this amazing thief that I actually wanted to try and catch him. Just to meet him," Daichi confessed,

"So you weren't trying to catch me because you wanted to bring me to justice?" Rei asked raising a brow,

"I just said that so the police would let me follow them around. After all my past failures I realized that if I ever do catch the thief, he'd escape right away. My original goal really was to catch him…you…but it was for the glory really. Then it quickly changed to just wanting to meet you. I guess I'm having a harder time coping with your secret because it's probably has been hidden from me the longest and because of the whole irony," said Daichi and sighed. He took out his beyblade and looked at it.

"I feel like I wasted a lot of nights chasing after you when I could've been training…"

"Daichi, you're a good beyblader without a doubt. Don't let this trouble you. Maybe you need to beybattle me again?" Rei offered. Daichi shook his head,

"Maybe all I needed was this talk…I'm gonna go back. I have to battle Hikaru too. You can make up for my troubles by watching the battle. Then tell me how to improve!"

"Uh…sure!"

Daichi smirked and started heading back to the others with Rei following.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hel-lo, who's this guy, Daichi?" Hikaru asked looking at Rei with interest.

"This is Rei. Rei, this is Kennosuke, his sister Temaru, and that's Hikaru," Daichi introduced. Kennosuke bowed and his sister followed his example.

"Pleased to meet you, Rei-San," said Kennosuke politely.

"Pleasure's all mine. Thank you, Kennosuke-San," Rei greeted back. Hikaru leaned on Rei's shoulder,

"And I'm Hikaru. You can just call me Hikaru, no need to be formal with me. Any friend of Daichi's is a friend of mine!" said Hikaru with a smile.

"Um…thanks? Nice to meet you, Hikaru," said Rei, but was a bit uncomfortable with Hikaru invading his personal space so quickly.

"So…what's a pretty thing like you following around Daichi for?" Hikaru asked. Daichi lightly slapped himself and Kennosuke grew an anime vein.

"Hikaru, he's just staying for a favor I asked him. I'm sure Rei would be doing anything but this if he had the choice," said Daichi and pulled out his beyblade and launcher, "Come on Hikaru, I'm taking you on next!"

Daichi got ready and stood in his spot and waited on Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" Daichi looked over at Hikaru but he was still talking with Rei!

"Hikaru!" Daichi shouted,

"Hold on a minute, Daichi! I'm coming! Just wait a bit! So Rei-"

"Hikaru! Stop trying to flirt with Rei! He's a got a boyfriend!" Daichi shouted with an anime vein.

"Well, I _might _get my boyfriend back," Rei corrected, "I need go look for him after this."

"Might eh? You know, I'll be sticking around for a while-"

Suddenly, a sword was pointed at Hikaru's throat and he stopped talking,

"Don't test me Hikaru. Just go battle Daichi already!" Kennosuke growled with an anime vein.

"Hehe, just teasing! Teasing! You know you'll always be my samurai!" said Hikaru putting his hands up to calm Kennosuke down and then went to get in position to battle Daichi.

"…Well that was interesting," said Rei and sat down on the side after Kennosuke got Hikaru to leave him alone. Temaru sat down next to him,

"My big brother is very possessive! But that just shows he cares!" she said cheerfully.

"So I get this feeling that Hikaru makes your brother jealous on purpose?" Rei asked,

"Yeah! It's pretty funny!"

"You think all relationships should be like that?" Rei asked,

"Hm? Not all. Some don't work that way. So it sounds like you and your lover has had some problems. You're trying to get him back?" she asked and Rei nodded,

"I want him back more than anything. But…I don't know what else I can do. I've offered almost everything I can think of!"

"Offered? I think you'll impress him better if you actually do something rather than offer something," Temaru advised.

"You think?" Rei asked and apparently was now more focused on her than the beybattle he should be watching.

"I definitely think so! It worked for my big brother!"

"I see…alright. I'll take your advice! Thanks!"

"You're welcome! Oh, can I have your opinion on something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"I know I just said that actions speak louder than words, but does that go for the girl in the relationship too?"

"Um…" Rei sweatdrops, "I really wouldn't know…"

"Oh, it's okay!"

"Why, who's the guy?" Rei asked and she turned slightly red,

"Um…no one you would know!" she quickly said and Rei stared at her for a few moments.

"It's Daichi isn't it?"

"Don't tell him!"

"Don't worry I won't…speaking of Daichi, I'm supposed to be watching his battle!" Rei turned his attention to the battle to see Hikaru and Daichi battling on wood floating in the river.

"_She's right. I shouldn't be making promises to Takao if I have no proof that I'll go through with the promises. I need to really show him that I'm true to word…"

* * *

_

**Next:**

**The man with 20 faces and 20 masks makes a return to Takao's room, asking for one more date. But this time, the thief will be the host as he takes Takao away from his home to somewhere special to him. **

**This will be his last chance and it might also be his last night as the infamous, or famous, thief of all time!**

**Notes:**

**-I did not do a mistake. Takao went straight to Rei after school while Max and Kai stayed at school and called Daichi over. I did have Takao skip school. I'm not sure if anyone noticed what I did but yeah...**

**-Rei's 'second chance' was in "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" when he indirectly, and without knowing, said he won't marry Takao in the future. **

**-Kennosuke and Hikaru are 2 of my most favorite beyblade characters(besides Rei, Kai, Takao, and Mystel…actually they beat Mystel)! I'm really upset that they didn't get any parts in the anime! Well they appeared for about 5 seconds at the very end of the anime. They should've at least appeared in flashbacks from Daichi!**

**-I honestly think the best way to describe Hikaru's hair is to say it looks like a palm tree. **

**-I believe Daichi's mother was named Orin but I need to check the manga again. She's pretty funny! I can see where Daichi got his toughness from. **

**-I had fun putting some Kennosuke/Hikaru in this. I think they can be a cute couple. If only they were in the anime then maybe they'd be more popular around here!**

**-Okay, to be honest, I'm too lazy to double-check Kennosuke's sister's name but I'm pretty sure it's close, or is, Temaru. **

**-Daichi/Temaru anyone? **

**-Rei and Takao's dates are always in Takao's room or balcony and Takao's always the one that treats the thief with tea and treats. Except for some exception when Rei brings his own treats to share with Takao but nonetheless, Takao's the actual 'host' for their dates. So that's what my summary for next chapter was trying to say. This time, Takao doesn't need to do anything. **

**R and R Please!**


	8. Living Dreams

**This chapter turned out a bit…weirder than I intended. I think I went too quickly in some areas…**

**I think I just want to get this story and my other one over with and finished so I can concentrate on my newest story: "Kai is my Daddy and there's gonna be trouble!" **

**I'm back to het in Beyblade, well sort of, the story isn't romance so there's not really any couples in it. Well there is, but only because kids need parents. Check out people, I think I'm enjoying my new story! Basically, Kai is now a grown man with everything anyone could wish for. One day, Takao comes to his door and brings him a little boy claiming to be his son (it's Gou obviously). So now Kai's going to have a 6 year old hanging around his house and he's got no experience on how to take care of children. Especially if that child is a smart-mouth(actually, he's smart-everything). **

* * *

Takao sighed as he sat at the edge of his bed and rests his head on his hands. He didn't see Rei yesterday and Takao's gotten a bit worried. Takao wanted to go over to Rei's place this morning but was afraid he'll end up coming back home before lunch again. Instead he stayed home himself hoping Rei will be the one that comes to his door but night has fallen and still nothing. Takao started to think that maybe he's waited too long or that he made his decisions too slow for a chance anymore.

_Feet gently landed on the hard floor and then clumsily tripped over themselves._

Takao's eyes suddenly snapped wide open and drifted over to his balcony door. He could've sworn he heard something. Then again, it could just be his imagination. Why would he come through there? The very same place he was kicked out of, and he was really pushing it that Takao would've literally kicked him out if he had to.

_A cape swished this way and that from the small freeze._

Takao dropped his head and buried his face in his hands. Trying to keep his mind from confusing reality with memories.

_Bells jingled from movement._

Takao lifted his head and then got up from his bed, walking over to his balcony door.

"_No! I'm positive I heard…" _

His heart sped up a bit as he puts his hands on the door handle.

"_What am I so nervous about? Wait a minute, why am I worried about myself?! If it's Rei out there: What is Rei doing up as a thief after what happened?! I'm not even sure if Rei even has the strength to climb up here…" _

Takao gulped and hoped the sounds he kept hearing were real and that he wasn't going insane. He opened up the door and walked out.

He looked around into the night and stared ahead of him. There was a dark blue hot air balloon above him blending itself into the night sky with a rope ladder from the small basket to his large balcony and by the ladder was no other than 20 Faces himself. The thief turned around when he heard the door open itself and the two stood in silence for a short moment.

"Takao…um, sorry, did I disturb you?" 20 Faces asked, awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Um…no, I just thought I heard something out here. You're usually more quiet than this," said Takao started rubbing his own arm,

"Well I'm not completely better yet. I'm not as silent as I should be…I didn't exactly make the most graceful landing when I landed," 20 Faces admitted.

"Oh…so what are you doing here?"

"I-well…if it's not too much to ask, I mean, um…"

Takao lightly shook his head as he slowly walks over to the thief puts his finger on 20 Faces' lips to stop him from talking any more.

"Just tell me. Don't be nervous…you're supposed to be the confident one reassuring me. Not the other way around…"

20 Faces blinked and stared; he took Takao's hand from his lips and held it with his own hands.

"I…I want to take you out. On a date, like we would have every Friday…even if it's not Friday today... You were always the one that treated me; I want to be the one to treat you this time. Please, just this one last time, just give me this one chance! If you still don't want to be with me after tonight I'll leave you alone. I swear!"

Takao slowly looked up at the balloon above him and thought about it.

"I guess its okay…" Takao replied, shyly.

"Really?" A smile spreads across the thief's face as he held Takao's hand tighter.

"Y-Yeah…are we going?" Takao asked,

"Of course! But…shouldn't you tell your brother where you're going first?" 20 Faces asked and Takao wanted to fall. He actually wanted him to take him out without his brother knowing just for the excitement of it but now…

"Okay, I'll leave a note!" Takao stomps back into his room and wrote a short note, stuck it to the door before he closed it, and then went to 20 Faces again. 20 Faces climbed his way into the basket first and then helped Takao in. Takao landed in the basket filled to the top with pink flowers. Takao picked two handfuls of the flowers in his hands and smelled them as 20 Faces pulled up the rope ladder.

"Here we go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takao got a great view at the city below him as 20 Faces does some controlling with the hot air balloon.

"_This is just like my birthday..." _Takao thought as they drift through the sky.

"You're replaying the night of my birthday," said Takao as he continues to watch the view below him. 20 Faces took off his hat and it disappears somewhere under all the flowers. He then and waded his way through the flowers towards Takao,

"I know…you've always told me that was the best night of your life. It was mine as well…this is the least I could do for you."

Takao nodded and turns to face 20 Faces,

"So, where are we going?"

"A special place; it's special to me at least. I found it while I was training one day. At first I wasn't sure how I was going to show that place to you without carrying you but…one of my friends thought of getting up there with a hot air balloon," 20 Faces explained,

"I see…wait, where is this place? We're heading closer for the border of BBA School," said Takao worriedly,

"Don't worry; we're not going beyond the campus borders. But it is right at the edge, which is why no one really goes there," 20 Faces explained.

"Oh…" Takao licked his lips; he was a bit nervous about being so far away and left alone with 20 Faces. It's one thing to be alone his room with the thief, but not somewhere that he knows nothing about and is out of range of the large BBA School campus!

"You cold?"

Takao snapped out of his thought and looked to see 20 Faces offer his cape to him.

"Oh, a bit…thanks."

20 Faces wraps the cape around Takao and Takao held it together to keep him warm.

A quick flash from Takao's memory returns to him; it was like his birthday, except the thief held him close and wrapped the cape around him to keep him warm. Now, it's as if the great thief has lost some of his confidence…

Takao spent the rest of the trip looking at the view from above. It was beautiful and Takao didn't even notice that the balloon was descending.

There was a river that Takao noticed and the river started to get bigger until he saw a waterfall up close; that's when he noticed that the balloon was going down.

Takao continued to watch the view, as they flew over the waterfall, they came upon a field of flowers and Takao's jaw dropped at the sight. A river connected to the waterfall continued to flow from above leading into a forest that surrounded the area of colorful flowers.

"_So beautiful…it's as if this place has been untouched by man," _Takao thought and feels a lot of safe and relaxed.

When the balloon landed, 20 Faces jumped out of the basket first and offered to help Takao. Takao continued to hold onto the cape as he clumsily tries to jump out like the neko-jin did.

"Be careful," 20 Faces advised holding out his arms just in case,

"I am, I can do this," said Takao with only one leg over and quickly slips and 20 Faces quickly catches him so that Takao won't fall on his back and helps him regain balance.

"Thank…Rei, is this the place?" Takao asked taking a couple of step and scanned the area.

"It's 20 Faces…but yeah, this is it. I found it one day when I was training and I climbed up here. I actually would've done just that while carrying you but…my friends suggested I gave my body a break and suggested flying here," 20 Faces explained pointing at the balloon.

"…You actually scaled at the rock wall?!" Takao exclaimed. 20 Faces shrugged, it was hard but it's not like he became so soar the next day.

"That's dangerous!"

"Huh? Um please, don't worry about it. I don't come here that often anymore…Takao; don't tell anyone of this place. I want this to only be for you and me."

Takao calmed down and nodded,

"I swear I won't," Takao reached a hand up towards the thief's mask but hesitated. When 20 Faces showed no signs of preventing Takao from removing the mask, Takao released his grip on the cape and reached both of his hands up to the back of the thief's head. The cape floated to the ground as Takao's arms stayed in the air.

"Go ahead…you're the only one besides me that's ever going to be allowed to touch this mask," 20 Faces whispered and Takao slightly nodded, stepping closer and his hands reached for the knots.

He remembered the first and the only time he's ever touched the mask. That one time was a complete accident too; but that accident was also how he even saw his face and everything just started from there.

The white mask started to slip off and Takao started to slowly take it off completely to stare into Rei's eyes, now yellow again.

Rei lightly smiled as he wraps him around Takao's waist.

"I think I like you better…Rei," Takao whispered and leans into Rei and let's the mask drop from his hands.

"Takao, I…"

Rei took a small step forward but his body leaned more forward than he intended making Takao step back and then they both lost their balance and fell into the flowers with Rei on top.

"I'm sorry!"

"Wait!"

Rei didn't hesitate to try and get off but Takao held onto him and kept Rei there.

"This is different…than all of our previous dates. Can we stay like this? For just a little bit?" Takao asked, blushing, and kept his grip on Rei's outfit. Rei also turned a bit scarlet and nodded as he avoided Takao's gaze.

"_Awkward…" _Rei thought as his mind goes blanks on what he should do. Takao then realized he had to reassure him so his hand reached behind Rei and pushed his head down lower so their lips could meet-_Finally_ meet after so long.

"_Takao…finally, I can have my second chance. Thank you…" _

"_Rei…"_

The two started kiss more passionately and this would count as their first time to officially 'make-out' as others would say.

Without realizing it, Rei was taking control as his tongue forcefully darted itself into Takao's mouth who moaned and his body relaxes as he lets Rei do the work. Rei's hands started going up Takao's shirt and Takao was enjoying himself too much from this. Takao's eyes suddenly snaps open when he felt Rei's hands move down and is messing with his pants; Takao quickly pushed Rei away him nearly screaming,

"Rei Stop!"

Rei blinked in confusions but then suddenly realized what he was doing.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I swear! If you're not ready-"

"Believe me when I say this, Rei, I'm more ready than I'll ever be to take this to another level. But I want to give my everything to Rei Kon…not the great 20 Menso. Please understand that…"

Rei sighed in relief; that was all and Rei lightly smiled nodding in understanding.

Afterwards, Rei reached into the balloon's basket and started to feel around the flowers for a picnic basket. He pulled it out and sat next to Takao,

"Everything was made by me and just for you. I'm sure everything should be to your liking," said Rei as Takao waits to see what he's going to be fed, "But you're brother might not approve of me feeding you things that might make you fat," Rei added and revealed a basket of sweets and only sweets. Takao's eyes lit up and reached for the basket and Rei puts it out of his reach.

"Reeeeeiiiiii! Please? Nii-Chan won't mind! I swear! Please?"

Rei shook his head and puts the basket down but kept Takao from shoving those sweets down his own throat.

"I won't want you to end up dead now that things are going well for me…so I'll feed you myself, okay?"

"But Rei! I want cake! Cookies! Candy! Come on! I'll eat slowly, I swear!"

"Stop pouting! You know you'll get sick if you eat too fast or too many sweets! Plus, I need to have some too," said Rei as he picks up a cookie and places it in Takao's mouth, "And we should try and finish before it gets too late and your brother thinks I kidnapped you or something," Rei reminded. The two sat in the field of flowers and enjoyed their meal and time together for the rest of the night. When Rei brought Takao home, surprisingly, Hitoshi wasn't waiting in Takao's room like they thought. Which they both found kind of suspicious; it's past midnight and can Hitoshi really not check on Takao's room the whole time?

"He _was_ in here," said Takao when he found his note gone.

"Well I should get going before he comes, just in case," said 20 Faces, sitting at the edge of the balcony.

"Will you come again soon?" Takao asked walking up to him,

"If you want…but not as a thief. How about I come over here? As the real me?" 20 Faces suggested. Takao's face brightened,

"You mean that? Oh…that would mean so much to me…"

"Then it's settled. I'll come over and through the front door this time!" said 20 Faces and reaches over to kiss Takao one more time. He jumped into the balloon's basket and started to leave.

"Goodnight!"

Takao snaps out of his moment after the thief's lips planted on him and waves a goodnight back.

* * *

Takao falls into his bed and sighs. The moment they kissed again after so long, it felt as if everything that's happened were just dreams and as if it never happened. It felt so right tonight; maybe he did do the right thing.

Takao quickly fell asleep not too long after he lay down on the bed; Hitoshi silently opens the door and took a peek to see Takao dead like a rock. He shook his head and walks in to close the balcony door that Takeo left open and locked it. He walked over to Takao and took his hat, shoes, and jacket off. Hitoshi held onto the cap for a few moments before placing it on the desk near the bed and then went on to get Takao under the covers and tucked him in. Hitoshi's raised a brow when he noticed something on Takao's face. He got a tissue and wiped it off,

"Frosting…Takao, you're going to get cavities going to bed without brushing your teeth," Hitoshi said out loud and throws the tissue away.

"_If he makes you happy, I guess I can't have a say in it," _Hitoshi thought before placing a kiss on Takao's forehead. Takao grabbed his pillow and hugged his close as he sleeps with a smile spread across his face. What Takao and his brother didn't know was that Hitoshi completely missed the hickey that Rei gave Takao during their second make-out…

The next morning, Takao awoke, jumped out of his bed to get ready for the day and when he grabbed his backpack to run downstairs, it just hit him that school started break already…Takao groaned as he threw the backpack back into his room and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Takao! You're up early!" said Grandpa drinking from his cup at the table in the kitchen,

"I forgot I'm on break…" Takao muttered taking a seat.

"Just make sure you do your homework. Don't cram it all on the last day of break," Hitoshi suggested and then puts a breakfast plate in front of Takao.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

"Oh yes, Takao?"

"Hm?"

"Brush your teeth before going to bed next time!"

Takao almost choked on his food upon hearing that. How in the world did he find out about him eating out with 20 Faces?! At least…that's what it sounded like he knew. But Hitoshi didn't say anything about the topic anymore after that. Takao also took his brother's advice about not cramming all your homework in one day, and so started on one of them. The only problem was that he couldn't stay awake long enough to even get through half of a single piece of homework.

* * *

Hitoshi was doing some house chores (since no one else does it) when he heard the doorbell rang.

"_Must be one of Takao's friends asking for him," _Hitoshi thought before putting the broom aside to answer the door. He felt like a maid whenever he does all the work.

Hitoshi opened the door and stared into gold-yellow eyes.

"…Kon?"

Rei lightly jumped back; Hitoshi wasn't exactly the person he wanted to be greeted by at the door.

"Um, y-yeah…uh, is Takao home?" Rei asked carefully, afraid he might say something wrong and then he'll never get to see Takao! Hitoshi stared at Rei weirdly,

"Why?" Hitoshi asked crossing his arms,

"Um…do I really need a reason to see him?" Rei asked with a sweatdrop. When friends come over, then it's obvious what friends want. So if a lover comes over, it should be obvious what a lover wants…wait that sounded not-so-right to the ears of an older brother…

"Hm…alright, come in," said Hitoshi stepping to the side. Rei hesitated but slowly stepped into the Kinomiya family's home.

Rei looked around; he's only seen Takao's room and it was interesting to see the rest of his home. What seems to be the family or living room sat what most likely was Takao's grandfather watching T.V. Right across from the 'room' was the large kitchen. Then stairs leading up to quite the few amounts of rooms on the second floor.

"Go stay here, I'll get Takao for you. There's no way I'm leaving you alone with him in his room!"

"Y-Yes sir…"

As Hitoshi went upstairs, Rei sat down near the elder.

"Why hello there!" Grandpa greeted who looked away from the television screen when he saw Rei.

"Um, hello…" Rei replied, almost shyly.

"You one of Takao's little friends aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah…My name is Rei Kon. Nice to meet you, Kinomiya-San," said Rei and politely bowed,

"Oh no need to be so formal with me! I'm just an old man! Ha ha ha! Just call my Grandpa like everyone else! If you're friends with Takao, then we're all part of one family!" said Grandpa with a smile.

"…Family?" Rei repeated and Grandpa nodded.

"Please! Please Nii-CHAAAAN!" Takao begged and the two looked over to the stairs to see Takao on Hitoshi's leg.

"NO! Now let go!"

Rei sweatdrops,

"Um, Takao?" Rei lightly waved to get Takao's attention.

"Rei!" Takao left Hitoshi's leg and jumped onto Rei making him fall on his back on the couch with Takao on top.

"You actually came!"

"_Wait, 'you actually came'? You actually doubted me?" _Rei thought with anime tears.

"Hey! Takao! Off!" Hitoshi ordered and Takao obeyed,

"It was an accident!" Takao protested and sat upright.

"Yeah right…" Hitoshi muttered walking into the kitchen. Grandpa, who is used to the brothers' commotion, finally spoke up,

"It's nice to see you spending time with a friend, Takao. He's a very nice boy!" said Grandpa as he gets up to refill his drink.

"You're grandfather is very nice," said Rei after Grandpa went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's great and all but you don't have to live him!" said Takao and sighed. Rei lightly smiled,

"Does he know about 'us'?"

"No, he doesn't. It's not that I don't trust him being okay with it but I'm more worried about him spreading the 'great news' to everybody he knows but he's loud enough for the whole campus to hear…he did that with Brooklyn last time," Takao explained and turned a bit red from remembering the embarrassment all those years ago.

"Is that all?" Rei asked; he didn't think it was that bad if it was all those years ago.

"Well…he also whacked Brooklyn over the head. We were doing kendo and when I kept getting hit, he asked why my mind wasn't focused and I just blurted out that I was dumped and he ran over to the school to find him just so he can hit him on the head just once…Brooklyn wasn't angry but he had a big bump for a while…" Takao explained, again blushing from the embarrassment.

"Oh I see…but why does that still bother you now?" Rei asked and Takao sighed again,

"It didn't before; but then Brooklyn started to come over here more often and sometimes Grandpa is a bit protective…" Takao replied,

"Of you?"

"No, not me but I'm kind of afraid the same thing will happen…" Takao pointed towards the kitchen. Rei raised a brow in confusion, then the doorbell rang and Takao jumped out,

"I'll get it!"

Rei sat there, still in confusion, but he hoped that Takao wasn't expecting anyone else.

"Good afternoon Taka-Chan!"

Rei stiffened upon hearing that nickname and voice.

"Good afternoon Brooklyn. Nii-Chan's in the kitchen…" Takao looked around and then whispered, "With Grandpa."

"Ah, thanks for the heads up!" said Brooklyn and then messed with Takao's hair as the two came into view,

"You are just so _cute_, Taka-Chan!! Especially when we met all those years ago…you were adorable. Very Kawaii! How old were you? Five at that time? I can't believe I didn't remember you after that. Ah, those days we spent together! We were the best beybladers ever…oh wait, we still are. But we were a couple back then so we were the best beyblading couple! Hm, I wonder what's taking Hito-Chan so long to come out. I'm sure he heard me by now…oh well, I still like to spend time with you, Taka-Chan!"

"Thanks Brookly-Chan, you're still the nicest guy I ever met…but I really think you have stop giving me so much attention…" said Takao and motioned his head. "Oh…whoops…hello Rei-Kun," Brooklyn greeted waving with a nervous laugh and a sweatdrop and Rei gritted his teeth,

"Hi…"

Takao got a nervous look,

"But you're always the nicest Rei!" Takao quickly said. Brooklyn looked between the two and started his way towards the kitchen,

"I'll just go see my Hito-Chan…I'm sure you two would want some time alone."

"Oh wait! Can you ask my brother this for me?" Takao started whispering in Brooklyn's ear and Brooklyn nodded and went off to see Hitoshi doing some kitchen chores.

Takao sat back down next to Rei but Rei was still in his little obviously-jealous-mood.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Brookly-Chan…I'm like his little brother!" said Takao, in teasing voice.

"…How come I never got a nickname after all these years?" Rei asked by muttering.

"…That's what you're upset about?"

"I'm serious. Even I call you Taka-Chan, but I've only been called…_Rei_…"

"So, what do you want me to call you? Kitty? Kitten? Rei-Chan?" Before Rei could reply, Hitoshi bellowed from the kitchen.

"TAKAO!"

"Is that a no?" Takao asked without moving.

"Takao! No!"

"But Nii-Chaaaaan!"

"NO!"

"What are you begging about?" Rei asked,

"Well…since we're on the right path of being together again, (if we already aren't,) I thought I can go over to your place today instead of having you here at my boring home…"

* * *

After getting Grandpa off his back, Brooklyn started watching Rei and Takao.

"Hito-Chan, look at them. It's so innocent!" said Brooklyn and Hitoshi rolled his eyes,

"I'm not letting Takao go to someone else's place and not know what the heck they'll be doing! Alone!!!"

"Hito-Chan…they're in high school but they're not stupid!" said Brooklyn as he continues to watch some more fluffiness.

"Have you met my brother?" Hitoshi asked sarcastically tossing the towel into the sink.

"He's not stupid…just very dense but that's what makes him so _cute_!"

"Brooklyn…" Hitoshi puts his hands on his hips and gave him a look telling him to cut it out.

"Come on Hito-Chan, give Takao some freedom," said Brooklyn,

"I did…last night," said Hitoshi and regretted it.

"And didn't that make Takao happy?"

Hitoshi thought about it. Takao was jumping around, all smiles, and tries to get his way by being a baby…yeah, he was defiantly happy.

* * *

"I guess Brooklyn isn't that bad," said Rei as he walks Takao to his home hand in hand.

"Yeah, I guess he somehow convinced my brother to let me have a little freedom here!"

When they walked into Rei's home, Rei saw all of his friends were out. As Takao explored Rei's home, Rei looked in the kitchen for any notes that his friends left behind.

_Rai-Nii and I are going shopping_

_-Love Mao_

_Gao and I are out with Mystel today_

_-Kiki_

Rei lightly smiled; glad to see his friends are enjoying themselves today.

"Rei! Rei! Can I see your room!?" Takao asked excitedly and Rei smiled,

"Okay, come on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei opens up his bedroom for Takao and Takao was wild with curiosity. Just from the room, you can tell that Rei's neat and organized but it's very bare. The only things filling up room is Rei's bed, desk, bookshelves, and the closet at the end of the room. Other than that, it's a pretty empty room.

"I know, it's kind of boring. I don't spend much time in here…being a thief and all," said Rei with hands in his pocket.

"Well it's cleaner than my room," said Takao looking around, "Can I look around?"

"Be as nosy as you want," Rei replied and walked over to his bed to sit on it as he watched Takao look in his desk and then at the books he reads.

"Wow Rei…you're really nerdy," said Takao when he finished exploring and Rei sweatdrops,

"O…kay…"

"In a good way!" Takao added quickly.

"_There's a 'good way' in this?" _Rei thought still with that same sweatdrop.

"You know, just by your room, I've already learned so many things I have not known about you before," said Takao and jumped onto the bed and sat next to Rei.

"Oh? Like what?"

"You love to read. Good with kids. And you're more like Kai than I thought: You're pretty secretive!"

Rei raised a brow,

"You seriously figured all that out?" Rei asked and Takao nodded,

"Hey! I'm not as stupid as my brother says I am!" said Takao pointed to his head. Rei shook his head in amusement,

"You two make the perfect set of brothers. Did he say when you need to be home by?"

Takao looked towards the ceiling,

"No, I don't think he did…"

"Hm, maybe I should bring you home before dark hits," said Rei looking outside his window.

"…Or, we can take advantage of this situation. You're friends aren't home and Nii-Chan didn't say when he wants me home. So…" said Takao and started to fidget a bit from what he just suggested.

"So…what?" Rei asked and Takao mentally slapped him self. Rei obviously didn't get what he was hinting at. Takao scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and laid himself against him.

"Can we…finish what we started last night?"

Rei blinked a couple of times before it hit him and made him go red,

"Um, I don't think you're brother's going to be happy with that…"

"…"

Rei looked down and it was hard to say no to Takao's cuteness.

"_Ah screw it; I'll still have Takao home before dark."

* * *

_

**Notes:**

**-I think, or is, or basically: Japanese school is all-year-round. Students get homework over break but of course, some have the bad habit of doing ALL of their homework on the last day of break. Which is what Hitoshi was referring to. **

**-There's no way I'm writing Yaoi. I'm not sure if we're even allowed to and I know I'm not allowed to even read or see it, I'm not 18! Well I could try it in the future sometime since I tried shonen-ai and I'm still writing it!**

**-I have no decided yet. It depends on how much I write next chapter. Either next or the one after the next one, will be the final chapter and end this story!**

**Next:**

**Two people can't really be in love and together if they can't say how they feel to each other. Rei desperately wants to hear Takao say those 3 words to him again. **

**Please R and R! Thank you!**


	9. Say It

**Happy late Chinese New Years everyone! And Happy early Valentine's Day!**

**Ugh! I'm almost done! Need to finish this story! And another one! **

**And must update my other stories!

* * *

**

Takao smiled as he dreamt; well, daydream since he's at the stage between asleep and awake. He turned over and hit another body, Rei's to be exact. Takao started blinking his eyes awake and then rubbed his eyes to try and wake up.

"_Oh man…I'm so tired. Not to mention I feel so sore back here…" _Takao thought as he moved again to get more comfortable.

"_This feels so nice…"_

"Hmm…mmm..." Takao didn't want to get up; it just felt so nice for him to be sleeping next to Rei. It's one of those kinds of feelings when people sleep in because it just feels so nice that you don't want to get up.

"_Wow, the sun is shining pretty bright, my eyes, ugh…" _Takao raised a hand to try and block the sun from the window in Rei's room.

"……_Wait a minute! SUN!?" _

Takao sat up and pulled up the curtains to see outside; it was bright daylight. He looked around to find a clock and saw a digital one by Rei's side reading 10:03.

"…Rei! Rei! Wake up! Rei!" Takao started shaking Rei but he only groaned, not wanting to wake up anymore than Takao did before.

"Rei!" Takao shouted again.

"Not now…my angel…" Rei murmured and reached for his spread out hair to cover his face from the now stronger sun thanks to Takao opening up the curtains more. Takao rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, well your angel is now a fallen angel since you completely forgot to take me home last night!!!" Takao nearly shouted as he looked under the covers and then quickly put them over his body again while blushing.

"_Wow…guess we really did do it last night…And I actually thought it was all dream. But dream or not, I didn't return home last night! Nii-Chan's going to kill me!!!" _

"Rei!" Takao tried again trying to wake Rei up but it like trying to wake up a cat sleeping on top of a T.V.

"Ugh!" Takao groaned and while trying to keep the covers over the lower half of his body (still a bit embarrassed), he moved to the edges of the bed to try and find his clothes. While that was happening, Rei kept sleeping through it.

"Lazy cat…" Takao muttered after getting one layer over his body and is now searching around the area for his belt, jacket, and cap. Takao picked up Rei's rat-tail-holder-thingy, whatever it was called, Takao(nor I) didn't care, and tossed it over and it landed on top of Rei.

"Rei! Wake up!" Takao called for him again and at least this time he got more of a response as Rei groans.

"Hm? Taka?" Rei half-opened one eye as he looked sweetly at Takao.

"About time! Rei! Get up! It's going to be noon in about 2 hours and Nii-Chan is never going to let you 100 feet within our residence if we don't come up with an excuse of why I wasn't home last night!!!"

"…Wait what?" Rei asked as he slowly got himself to hit up as he rubs his eyes.

"Ugh!!" Takao was getting annoyed that Rei wasn't even fully awake to hear what's going on and panic with him.

"What's going on Taka? You look like the world's going to end or something," said Rei rubbing his eyes and shaking his head a bit to wake up.

"It just might!!" Takao replied and found his cap under Rei's Chinese top from yesterday.

"Hm? Hey Taka, why don't you just borrow some of my clothes instead of wearing yesterday's wait…" Rei blinked and his mind began to process the fact that this morning is the next day from yesterday…

* * *

"Well, this should be an interesting story…" said Hitoshi, arms crossed, staring at Takao and Rei who were sitting in front of him on the sofa, both ashamed. Takao came back home wearing Rei's clothes instead of his own from yesterday (besides the cap). Rei tied his hair in a simple down ponytail since he really didn't have the time to put it all into a rattail after realizing he kept Takao with him overnight which he was most defiantly not supposed to do. Rei made a mental note to ask his friends where they were throughout the whole time.

"Well, funny you should ask…" Takao started. Both Takao and Rei were pretty surprised that Hitoshi didn't send out a search party or track down Rei's house to bring Takao back last night.

"Because, well, last night we sort of lied down resting…watching a movie…and I guess we fell asleep…"

Rei looked at Takao; he actually came up with that story on the spot?!

"Really…?" Hitoshi sat opposite of them with a raised brow. The other two hesitantly nodded.

"What could you possibly be watching?"

"Uh…" Takao ran out of ideas at that moment.

"We watched more than one…that's why we sort of lost track of time and ended up getting tired because it got late…I truly apologize for not being more responsible," said Rei and bowed for forgiveness.

"Uh huh…Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the whole truth? If the truth at all?"

"Well, we thought you would be angry…we're just kind of, uh…" Takao wasn't sure how to explain to Hitoshi without mentioning the fact he just lost his virginity about 14 hours ago.

"I see, so you're saying I'm being too nice? Well maybe I should-"

"Gah! No! You're perfectly fine! You're acting fine!" Takao immediately protested nearly waving his arms and smacking Rei.

"I-I'll take the responsibility for the trouble I have caused. Please don't be too angry with Takao!" Rei pleaded. Hitoshi got up and started to walk away,

"I'll think of a punishment later. Go do what you guys want today…but actually come back this time!!"

Takao smiled brightly,

"Okay! We will! Thank you Nii-Chan!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Hitoshi waved his hand to let Takao know he heard.

Rei blinked twice and was tempted to pinch himself to make sure he's awake.

* * *

"Pleeeeaaaasse Kai?" Takao nearly begged over the phone.

"…No."

"Kaaaaaiiii! I'm trying to be nice here!"

"You're not being nice. You're just trying to get me involved," Kai replied.

"Just do me one little favor! Is that too much to ask?!" Takao asked with an anime vein, losing his patience.

"Yes."

"Arg! You're hopeless Kai!"

"If you're looking for a double-date why don't you just ask your brother and his lover?" Kai suggested in a monotone voice.

"Okay, who goes on a date at all with a sibling tagging along?!"

"It was just a suggestion. But I don't want to go on a double-date so go ask someone else…"

"Like who? Max is apparently still single. I swear, I don't know anyone else around our age that's dating!"

"Our age? There's Mihaeru and Mathilda. Michael and Emily. Rick and Mao. Kane and Salima. And…"

"Where do you know about this stuff?" Takao interrupted with a sweatdrop but Kai didn't give a straight answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure Takao! I'll call up Mihaeru! And we can go out together!" said Matilda over the phone in a happy voice.

"Thank you for accepting, Matilda-Chan…" Takao thanked in relief.

"Of course! Anything for Rei-San!" Matilda replied,

"Oh I see…"

"_She's doing it for Rei?" _

After hanging up, Takao went to look for Rei that went somewhere around his home.

"You can clean the dishes next!"

Takao headed for the kitchen upon hearing his brother's voice. There he saw Hitoshi at the table drinking from his mug and Rei on a chair catching his breath.

"Nii-Chan! What did you make him do?!"

"Mow the lawn quickly. Front and back," Hitoshi replied, "Don't worry; I'm paying him for his troubles."

"That's not a reason to make him work for us!! He's not a maid!"

"T-Takao…it's alright…I'm fine…" said Rei between breaths and then leaned back against the chair.

"He was injured a while back! He's not in in the condition to work!"

"He did a pretty good job to me…" Hitoshi replied taking another sip. Takao growled and went over to Rei to make sure his brother didn't push him too hard.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Rei asked,

"We're going out with Mihaeru-Kun and Matilda-Chan tonight! It's a double-date!" said Takao with a grin.

"Really? Not Kai?"

"Kai didn't want to apparently…" said Takao with a sweatdrop.

"So you do have friends to go with?" Hitoshi asked and Takao nodded,

"Good, then I'll let you two out together only after I see you and the two people you're going with."

"I hate you Nii-Chan…" Takao muttered.

Hitoshi let the two have their date after seeing the other two people they were going with and the four went to see a movie.

"I really owe you, Matilda-Chan, Mihaeru-Kun," said Rei walking next to Takao.

"Anything, Rei-San! It's the least we could do for you!" Matilda replied with a smile.

"Why is that exactly?" Takao asked Rei but Matilda answered for him,

"Well, it was Rei-San and the rest of the detectives that got me and Mihaeru together!"

"Oh…so that included Max and…Kai?" Takao asked and tried to imagine Kai helping two people get together…it wasn't happening. Rei smiled nervously,

"Um, yeah…"

"Rei-Kun, are you completely gay or bi?" Mihaeru asked,

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I remember you freaking out a bit after Matilda kissed you on the cheek after you and the others got Pochi back for her and us together," Mihaeru reminded.

"Huh?!" Takao found this old news a bit…new.

"It was on the cheek!" Rei defending himself when he saw Takao glare at him. Now Rei remembers that day perfectly.

The four got their foods and found their seats in the movie theater.

"So, how are the rest of my hero detectives doing?" Matilda asked Rei next to her-with Takao next to Rei and Mihaeru next to Matilda.

"Well, Max is going great as usual. And Kai is…well, Kai…"

"Is Kai-San still with his girlfriend back in junior high?"

"Um, yes actually…I think…"

"And Max-Kun?"

"Max is still single…I know, still…"

"Oh, poor Max-Kun…"

"Well Max isn't too down about it. He says he would help as much women as he can and when the time comes, he'll meet the girl he's meant to be with," said Rei and reassured Matilda.

"Wait, are we watching a horror movie or a chick-flick?" Takao asked the other three.

"Neither, it's an action movie with romance along the way," Mihaeru answer.

"Oh…well that's cool."

Rei sighed as he watches the couple on his right plus Takao on his left were carrying a conversation without him. Not that he minded, he wanted to have time to think. It's got to be safe to say they're 'back together' now but Rei couldn't help but feel it's not complete yet. Well he couldn't, that's the answer.

"Oh! It's starting!"

Rei snapped out of his thoughts when the room got darker. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he looked next to him to see Matilda lean on Mihaeru. Then he looked to his left to see Takao eating the popcorn and staring ahead of him. Rei lets out another sigh and watches the movie as well. Though his mind was completely elsewhere.

Later that night, Takao and Rei came back to Takao's home and was greeted by Brooklyn.

"Oh! Taka-Chan! And Rei-Kun! How was the double date?" Brooklyn asked when they walked in. Rei and Takao changed expression when they saw Brooklyn wearing Hitoshi's apron and was covered from head to foot with flour, mix, and other stuff they weren't sure of…

"It was great!" Takao replied with a smile, snapping out of the stare.

"Yeah…" Rei added.

"Huh? You didn't have fun, Rei-Kun?" Brooklyn asked, catching Rei off guard.

"What? I said 'yeah' didn't I?"

"But you didn't sound very happy…" Brooklyn pointed out.

"…I was just thinking of something. That's all."

Takao stared at Rei with concern. He grabbed a hold of Rei's arm and pulled him along,

"We'll see you later, Brookly-Chan!"

"Okay, oh! And also, your brother is out so I'm watching the house for the moment!"

"Okay!"

Takao pulled Rei up to his bedroom and shuts the door after they walked in. He then jumped on the bed and sat there, waiting for Rei to come sit with him.

"Something wrong, Rei?" Takao asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine…"

"But didn't say a word to me the whole time on our way back," Takao pointed out.

"I'm just thinking, that's all…"

"About what? Us? Mihaeru and Matilda?"

"It's us…them…both I guess…"

Rei hasn't been giving very good answers all day as Takao has noticed.

"Are you worried about last night?" Takao asked,

"Yes…no…kind of…"

Takao sighed; Rei obviously wasn't even thinking straight; either he hit his head sometime between the Tokyo Tower incident and now, or he's having second thoughts on this relationship and doesn't know how to say it.

Takao leaned in and kissed Rei on the cheek, awakening Rei from his trance.

"T-Takao!"

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No! Of course not!"

"So, what's wrong? I'm trying to figure out what's bumming you out but you can't even answer some simple yes-and-no questions," said Takao sitting back up straight again.

"I…I'm just a bit concerned…"

"About what?" Takao asked, trying to get Rei to continue talking.

"About…how, um, we're progressing I guess. It's almost like nothing ever happened between us when something did. And yet, even though it's almost like we have a strong relationship, we don't. And I'm nervous, wondering when's the right time to do what and when's the right time to say what...if that makes any sense…I'm just…so confused!" Rei puts a hand on his head and lightly groans.

"…Its okay, Rei. Do you want to take some time to yourself?"

"…Yes…please…"

Takao looked down, disappointed that Rei won't say anything to him.

* * *

Rei walked home even later that night; he left rather quickly too. Takao watched disappointedly as Rei leaves his home with only a 'goodbye' but no 'goodnight.'

Rei walks silently down the street with a lot of thought in his head.

"_When is the right time…to tell him how much I love him?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Brookly-Chan, if my brother doesn't feel like talking to you about his problems, what do you do about it?" Takao asked sitting on a chair watching Brooklyn's own attempts to make something for Hitoshi. Brooklyn said he's already made dinner for the family but he won't let Takao see it.

"Well that depends on what the situation is. But this always works for me: Act cute and act like he's treating you as if he doesn't love you anymore. So saying things like 'Why do you hate me, Hito-Chan!!!!' always works!" Brooklyn advised with a sweet and innocent smile. Takao's brow twitched, Brooklyn can't be as innocent as he looks...

"But say if you were in my situation. You had a problem earlier in the relationship and now he's acting weird but he won't say anything…"

Brooklyn looked up and thought about it.

"Well, I wouldn't know for sure since that's never happened to me but…I'd say by the way Rei-Kun is acting, he's afraid I guess."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?!"

"Well think about it from his point of view, Taka-Chan. Wasn't he the one that did the breaking up? And you turned him away when he asked you to go back to him? And what about that double-date? Did the other two and you two do anything different? Did you guys act the same? Different?"

"I don't know…I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff…" Takao admitted,

"Well chances are, you two weren't acting as close as your friends that you went with. The last time I saw him, he didn't seem as down as he was when I saw him today. You think maybe he's afraid he'll repeat his mistakes with you? He may not know how to act in his second-chance-relationship. I assume he's the older and mature one…being so I think he's taking more responsibility on himself more than he should…"

Right then, they heard the door open and saw Hitoshi and Grandpa walk in with some bags. Takao got up and helped them.

"Hito-Chan! Kinomiya-San!" Brooklyn greeted. Hitoshi gave Brooklyn a weird look,

"What have you been doing?"

"Making dinner! Well dessert right now," said Brooklyn and went back into the kitchen and took a piece of cloth off the counter to reveal food-good looking food. Takao's mouth dropped open as he stared at the mouth-watering food that Brooklyn made for the family. Takao then started thinking…whose idea was it to have Brooklyn make dinner in the first place? Is it so he can be on good terms with Grandpa? Later, he found that the answer was a 'yes.'

After dinner, Takao went up to his brother was doing dishes…again.

"Nii-Chan…do you love Brookly-Chan?" Takao asked innocently.

"Of course."

"Do you tell him that?"

"Not often, but yes."

"Did you confess first?"

"No, Brooklyn did."

"…Why didn't you?"

Hitoshi stopped and looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's just say that the more 'manly' of the 2, or the seme, is better at saying 'I love you _too_' than just a simple 'I love you.' If this is about Rei, remember that you're both growing up. Rei must be getting some manly pride too…" Hitoshi explained.

"…Okay, thanks, Nii-Chan."

"But it's always a good idea to-hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'll be right back!" Takao announced while quickly putting on his shoes and then running out the door.

Takao ran through the night, even though he's been told repeatedly to not go out alone at night, but Takao had to tonight.

* * *

Rei sat alone on the rooftop of his home and played with a rose with one hand. He sighed constantly and often looks up at the moon while thinking about Takao(what else could he be thinking about anyway?).

Rei did have a talk with his friends but by the way they were acting, they heard what he did with Takao last night for sure…Rei didn't think he could be so red in front of his friends, ever!

Rei's ears picked up disturbance in the peaceful night and he moved a bit forward and looked below him and then a bit down the street to his left and right and spotted Takao heading over.

"Takao!" Rei quickly started to climb down from the roof and jumped to nearby tree for the rest of his way down. As soon as he touched the ground, he opened his arms for Takao who ran to him for an embrace.

"Takao…what are you doing here?" Rei asked whispering to Takao.

"…" Takao didn't reply, he just held onto Rei tighter. Rei didn't say anything else as he stayed there holding Takao close to him. Takao moved a bit and then kissed Rei on the lips,

"I love you, Rei…" he whispered leaving Rei in a small state of shock trying to register what just happened into his head. It took a tap from Takao to snap him out of it.

"I love you too..."

* * *

**Next:**

**The last chapter-not much of a preview, I know. **

**Notes:**

**-Mihaeru is Miguel. Matilda is Mathilda. I hope I didn't get the 2 names confused…**

**-Rei, Max, and Kai got Matilda and Mihaeru together back in "BBA School Detectives." Though the main case was get Matilda's pet back to her but in the process of that, they got Mihaeru and Matilda to confess their love for each other. **

**-Those that already did read "BBA School Detectives" might recall Emily having feelings for Max on one chapter. It wasn't said officially and I can't remember if I mentioned it at all that Emily moved on and is with Michael now. **

**-Kane and Salima got together also in "BBA School Detectives"**

**-I like the Rick/Mao(Mariah) couple but it was never mentioned or put in any of my stories until now. I think they're quite compatible and cute together. **

**-As a thank you gift for the detectives, Matilda kissed each of the boys on the cheek and Rei started to get nervous, afraid that if word gets out about him getting kissed by a girl, Takao will be angry with him(they were already together). **


	10. Please Come 20 Menso!

**Just so you know or didn't realize it already, I'm going to be referring 20 Faces as 20 Menso from now on. Since the English has used both 20 Faces and 20 Masks for his name, I decided that Japanese name was the best decision so that I don't have to debate with myself or cause confusion for other people that know the series where 20 Menso came from. I think I'll go back and change the name to 20 Menso sometime in the future.**

* * *

"I need advice on girls."

Takao spat out his drink right after that sentence and started coughing. Hitoshi only raised a brow and was thankful he was only holding his coffee and not drinking it when he heard that.

"What?" Daichi asked when he got those reactions from the Kinomiya brothers.

"Um, Daichi, you do know that my brother should be the _last_ person you get advice from…" said Hitoshi only to receive a glare from Takao, "And he's not exactly a ladies-man…at least I don't think he is."

"You're one to talk! Who's the guy that started dating his own brother's ex, Huh?!" Takao argued with an anime vein.

"Who broke Tokyo Tower because of a little love problem you ran into?!"

"Yeah? Well who-"

"Can somebody just help me with my damn problem!?" Daichi interrupted.

The two apologized (not to each other),

"If you need advice on girls, why don't you find someone's whose straight or bi? Besides my brother, he never got a girl to stick with," Takao suggested and received a glare from Hitoshi.

"I actually came here to ask _Hitoshi_ you moron! I know you're the last person that would know anything on how to get me the girl I like!" Daichi snapped,

"Why you!"

Hitoshi rolled his eyes; whenever Daichi comes over, it's like having a second little brother. Hitoshi's ears then picked up the doorbell ring and left the dragon and monkey-boy to their argument.

--

"Hey, Takao, where do you want this?" Hitoshi asked when he walked back in to the room holding a large bouquet of flowers,

"What the?" Daichi stared blankly at the fact that Hitoshi is carry around a bunch of flowers,

"What? They're mine?" Takao asked reaching for the overly sized bouquet with colorful flowers,

"_Are these from the place that Rei took me to?" _Takao through as he reached for the card he saw.

I need to catch up on my school work. I may not be able to see you for the next couple of days. Don't worry, I'll spend as much time as you want with you for the rest of the break! You can call me if you want.

-Love Rei

"_What? A couple of days? He can catch up in a couple of days?! Why can't I be able to do that?" _Takao thought with anime tears, _"Oh wait a minute, that's not the point of this. Hmm…a couple of days huh? I can hold out for a couple of days without Rei."_

That night-around 10 O' Clock:

"Reeeeeiiiii! You have no idea how bored I am!!" Takao whined into the phone as he lied on his bed doing nothing.

"I'm sorry, Taka. What do you normally do on breaks?" Rei asked with the phone on his shoulder as he writes with one hand and holds onto the book with another,

"I can't remember…"

Rei sweatdrops,

"Oh…well, don't worry, Taka, at the rate I'm going, I'll be caught up with my work and get my break homework done by the end of tomorrow."

"What? You mean I have to wait until _after _tomorrow to see you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. But don't' worry about it too much. Why don't you go see Max and Olivier? Isn't he going back to France by the end of the week?"

"I don't want to…it would be too awkward…wait a minute!" Takao sat up on his bed, "You say you'll have all your work done by tomorrow right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then…can you help me with my homework after that?" Takao asked with a nervous laugh and he can heard Rei sigh at the other end of the line.

"Sure…if that's what you want, Takao," Rei replied with a smile but with a sweet voice.

"Yes!" he heard Takao cheer from the other end,

"But just so we're clear. I'm not doing the work for you!"

"Aw…"

* * *

"Man of 20 faces and 20 masks has taken his longest break since his first appearance," Brooklyn read the newspaper out loud, "Has he finally hung up his cape?"

"…" Hitoshi said nothing as eats a snack with Brooklyn.

"Takao's upstairs right?" Brooklyn asked in a whisper and Hitoshi nodded, "You didn't tell him that I know right?" Hitoshi nodded again. Brooklyn put the paper down,

"I thought little Rei was better," said Brooklyn,

"I wouldn't know. Ask Takao," said Hitoshi,

"You still dislike him?" Brooklyn asked with a cute innocent look as he tilts his head to the side.

"It's not that I dislike him, I actually prefer it this way," Hitoshi admitted.

"Oh…really? I actually miss the action of the great 20 Menso! Man of 20 Faces and 20 Masks! He's looked up to by a lot of people," said Brooklyn,

"I'm more concerned about how being a thief might get in the way of a relationship. Scratch that, I'm more worried about my father finding out that his youngest son is dating the most wanted thief of this century!"

"Oh he won't find out! You worry too much Hito-Chan!"

"_You_ found out," Hitoshi pointed out,

"Yeah but that's because I love little Taka-Chan!! Can we make him the Godfather of our first child?" Brooklyn asked excitedly and Hitoshi only stared,

"…Can we not talk that _far_ into the future?"

"Oh but Taka-Chan and I do it all he time! See listen: little Taka-Chan will marry Rei, have two kids: one girl and one boy. They'll have a dog and a cat for pets. And then they'll live happily ever after! Now here's my future: I'm going marry my Hito-Chan, we'll have a beautiful bird for a pet, and have a child or two! I still can't decide on one or two or whether a boy or a girl for that matter…"

Hitoshi found it hard to believe that his brother tells Brooklyn about his possible future and not his own brother…

"You do know that it might not turn out exactly that way right?" Hitoshi pointed out,

"Oh but that's why I'm telling you now! So we can decide on how many kids and what gender they should be!"

"Um…right…" By then, Hitoshi gave up on trying to be realistic with Brooklyn anymore.

--

The next morning, Takao came upon the same newspaper Brooklyn was reading when he was over. The news got him thinking and started to wonder if Rei ever will go back to being a thief…

Takao decided to work on his homework; maybe when Rei helps him with it, they can quickly finish it up and then spend more quality time together.

At Rei's home, Rei also saw the newspaper. He's still debating in his head about what to do. He sat back in his chair and sighed; but he continued on working on his homework, with an occasional glance at the newspaper every now and then. Rei never thought there would be a day when he has to decide about the next time he'll put on his costume…

--

The next day, Takao was surprised he survived the boredom of doing homework and was excited to finally have Rei over.

"Okay, now you move the inside number to the outside," Rei explained drawing on the example with his pencil while trying to use easy words to explain the problem.

"Um…" Takao stared at his math homework with a blank stare.

"Do you want me to go over that again?" Rei asked,

"Uh…" Takao scratched his head,

"How about we take a break?" Rei suggested and Takao quickly nodded.

The two sat on the bed and Takao wrapped his arms around Rei's waist as he leans against him.

"Rei, will you ever be my favorite thief again? I mean, besides our special date recently, I mean will you ever go and steal something and never get caught? Then come visit me on Fridays and holidays. Like the old days?" Takao asked innocently as possible. Rei hesitated before responding, not sure if the answer himself.

"Um, I haven't thought much of it, Takao. I might as well quit now…"

"What? No! No way!" Takao cut in, "I love the great 20 Menso…"

Rei's eyes drifted away from Takao's. He doesn't know anymore, if anything at all. Rei doesn't want to go back to that, in fear of losing Takao again…

After another attempt at Takao's math homework, they at least got a page done…before Rei decided to leave.

"Already? But Rei…" Takao wanted to whine and beg him stay but Takao didn't want to trouble Rei any more than he has to.

"I'm sorry, Takao. I'll come back some other time okay?"

"Tomorrow?!" Takao asked hopefully,

"Except tomorrow…"

"Oh…okay then…" said Takao with disappointment in his voice. Rei kissed Takao on the forehead before he leaves, hoping that could cheer his Taka-Chan up.

* * *

The next day, Rei walked through town. He had to sort things through. Takao will only keep asking about his decision on whether he's going to hang up his cape for good. The only way Takao will stop asking about it is he Rei will give him a straight answer which Rei can't even figure out himself and is currently debating the issue in his head. Rei passed by a certain store that Takao and Kaida likes to go to together but when he did, he walked backwards to look at the store again and realized he wasn't seeing things when he saw the sign in the store window.

_Kaida's Fortune Telling_

_It's all in the cards_

He didn't believe in fortune telling, but…he was curious. Though in the back of his head, he honestly believed that fortune telling may be possible and it may be the answer to his questions. It also explains why Kaida's a great advice giver for all this time…

He walked in and spotted Kaida talking with the counter-girl.

"Oh! Rei! Hi!" Kaida greeted with a smile,

"Hey…Um…is it true? You're doing fortune telling?" Rei asked, quickly jumping in to what he came here for.

"Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah, I guess I am. Want your fortune told Rei? Need advice? Got a question?"

"Yes…How can you help me?" Rei asked Kaida but she only smiled again,

"Come on, follow me, we're going to the back," Kaida motioned and lead Rei to the back of the store. It was a tad dark but Rei's eyes quickly adjusted to it and followed Kaida until she finally sat down at a simple wooden table and she motioned Rei to sit in front of her.

On the table, cards were already placed, plus a necklace with a see-through orb hanging from it lying in the center.

"Well, what's troubling you?"

After a few moments of dodging the subject, Kaida got most of the basic information about what's going on with Rei's current feelings and confusion.

"Rei, what do you want for your future?"

"Huh? Uh, I don't know…"

"You don't? Really? Is Takao in it at least?"

"Yes! Well I hope so I at least…"

"Okay, that's a start. And did Takao tell you that I know about your secret?" Kaida looked around and then leaned forward to whisper in Rei's ear, "About being the greatest thief of this generation?"

"No…" Rei's eyes narrowed and couldn't believe Takao told another person.

"Oh…Well don't be mad at him!

"…"

"Okay Rei, tell me: what if I can promise you that your relationship is safe even if you go back as a thief?"

"Um, that would be great?"

"Good…Tell me, do you believe in seeing the future?" Kaida asked and Rei's face showed that he doesn't before he even answered,

"Not really…"

"Well I can understand. Sometimes the vision is off or it changes depending on what the person does. But I can assure you Rei, as long as you don't stray from your path, my vision of your future will pretty accurate…"

"You're honestly telling me you can see the future?" Rei asked with a sweatdrop who didn't even believe this.

"Sort of. I was labeled a freak when I was little because of my 'abilities,' but this is how Tek and I met. I believe in destiny and fate and I guess it was destined for Tek and me to meet. Just like how it was meant to be for you and Takao to be together. Some things really are entwined with destiny and fate. But in the end, it's still up to the people themselves. You get me?" Kaida asked and Rei just shook his head.

"For example: Say…Taka doesn't forgive you. Then life will move on as it is. Takao may find a new lover and they live happily ever after; maybe or maybe not. Same goes for you. Maybe you find someone new and live happily ever after, or not, as well. Just because you're meant to be together with Takao, doesn't mean you're going to be together for sure. It's up to the two of you to work things out and thank the heavens you guys did, and stay together. Is that clearer?" Kaida asked fiddling with a deck of cards she took out from her pocket. Rei slightly nodded. He also thanked the heavens he's with Takao again.

"Now, let's get down to business. Rei, will you be afraid of seeing your future?" Kaida asked and puts the deck In front of her,

"Well…if it's not bad I guess I can handle it…"

"Good. Because Takao loves the excitement with the great 20 Menso. I promise you you'll be with Takao so long as you two can compromise. Ready?"

Rei nervously nodded. She sounded so serious that he was starting to believe it.

"Okay…" Kaida picked up the orb necklace and stood up. She closed her eyes and the orb started to lightly glow which Rei cannot believe she's doing without batteries or a plug. Kaida then suddenly thrusts her right index finger forward and touched Rei's forehead on the dot. Rei suddenly had a weird feeling, a strange feeling…

* * *

Rei opened his eyes; he didn't even remember closing them. Now he doesn't even know where he was! He looked around and everything looked blurry, as if out of a picture book but everything's moving because it looks like there was a breeze. He saw a cheery blossom tree and he started to float over there. Rei's never felt so light but he didn't have control of where he was going. Rei was above the cherry blossom tree waiting for something to happen.

"_Otosan! Otosan! Can I go play now?" _

Rei heard an unfamiliar voice, but the voice was almost scrambled-like, it wasn't a really realistic voice; but he was unable to move from his position to get a better view of what's going on under the tree where the voice came from.

"_Just be careful and don't stray too far. We're only here for one reason only."_

Rei barely recognized that voice. But he couldn't help but know who it was…it was himself.

"_Okay, Otosan! Hey! I'll help get more flowers for you Otosan!" _

"_I would like that very much." _

Suddenly a little boy ran out from under the tree. The vision was still blurry and fuzzy. He just saw a little boy but only his silhouette. Rei then realized: How did he even know that was a boy?

"_Otosan, are these for Touchan(or 'Daddy')?" _the little boy asked as he ran back a bit later with an armful of flowers of all colors.

Rei then realized where he was. This was his special place. But he doesn't remember a cherry blossom tree growing there. But that was the only place he knew where flowers as beautiful as the flowers the little boy held. What confused Rei the most was that he can see those flowers clearly unlike everything else around him.

"_Yes they are. Your Touchan will love them…"_

"_Yay! Daddy will love it! Otosan, can we come here for a picnic? You, me, and Daddy too!" _

"_Good idea, Makoto. We'll all come here together. Let's go back now, then we'll bring Touchan here to celebrate his birthday."_

"_Okay!! Come on Otosan! I want to give Daddy his flowers now! He'll be so happy! And Daddy will love us both so much more!" _

Rei continued to listen. The little boy mentioned two fathers. Calling one his dad cutely and other more formally, which was himself.

"_Yes…yes he will…"_

"_Otosan, what's Daddy's favorite flower?" _the little boy asked as he started walked followed by another shadowy figure with long flowing hair tied in a down ponytail which Rei instantly recognized as his possible future self.

"_Why, roses of course."_

"_Roses are great, but I like wisterias!" _

"_They're pretty too!"_

"_Hee hee, Daddy will be so surprised! I wonder if he's even awake yet…" _

"_Well, guess we'll go find out!" _

Rei didn't realize how his body was reacting; he was shaking, just a bit, but he was. If this is his future, then he'll have a son…with Takao? If Kaida promised him that he'll be with Takao then this has got to be their son! Things seem to be too perfect to be true.

"_Otosan, I want to be the greatest thief of all time! Just like you were! Please teach me everything!" _the little boy begged, all excited.

"_I don't know…it may be a tad too dangerous."_

"_Please Otosan!? I'll be extra careful! I promise! Daddy loves to tell me stories about you before you stopped being a thief. And I want to be just like you! I can't believe you stopped being the great 20 Menso right after you proposed to Daddy…Why couldn't you keep going? You were still young!" _

"_Ah, but Makoto, once a man finds that special someone, he needs to settle down. If I kept going, being a thief, I may never be able to spend some quality time with you right now. I'm happy to have stopped. I get to live everyday with my beloved Taka-Chan…You'll understand someday, Makoto…"_

* * *

The next thing Rei knew, everything was being pulled away from him and he hit a hard surface.

"Ow…"

"You okay Rei?" came Kaida's voice and Rei realized he fell off his chair. He got back up and sat back on the chair rubbing his head,

"I'm fine…"

"You alright? Was that too much?" Kaida asked with concern.

"…Why couldn't I see that little boy?"

"Huh? Oh, well you couldn't."

"But why? I saw those flowers around the area perfectly!"

"That's because you knew what they looked like. The tree, and other parts of the area aren't as clear because you don't know or recognize them now. You don't know what you look like in the future, that's why you can't see yourself clearly. Same goes for that child, you don't know what he looks like or sounds like now, how can you know until that rightful time?" Kaida explained.

"I see…Well thank you very much, Kaida."

"Of course Rei, anytime. And because you're my friend, this was free!"

Rei sweatdropped,

"_She's charging people?"_

When Rei left, he realized a lot of time has passed by, not that it mattered, Kaida didn't really answer any of his questions! Or did she? Suddenly, Rei realized something.

"…_Daddy loves to tell me stories about you before you stopped being a thief. And I want to be just like you! I can't believe you stopped being the great 20 Menso right after you proposed to Daddy…"_

"…_proposed to Daddy…"_

"…_proposed to Daddy…"_

"…_proposed to Daddy…"_

Rei blushed furiously as that phrase repeated in his mind over and over again,

"_I…actually had the guts to do that?" _he asked himself still bright red.

Rei tried to calm himself down before people start wondering why his face was so red.

"_That boy…said I was still young. Exactly when did I stop being a thief? No way in Heaven, Earth, or Hell I'm buying or stealing a ring now!! It's not right. If I want to properly be the good man I promise to be for Takao then I can't steal a ring. I have to earn it myself. I certainly don't have clean money now so I really didn't stop my passion for roaming the nights as a thief! So…I do continue being a thief, and live too. I get to be with Takao…but Kaida said I have to work to keep it together. I have to be sure I don't go down the wrong path, I need to be true to myself now and always if I ever want to see that future scene come true. Makoto…was the child's name. Sounds like Takao will be the one to name my first child. Oh well, maybe we'll have a second one and I'll name him or her. Wow, I'm getting ahead of myself!" _

Rei just realized he's standing outside his home.

"_It's going to hit darkness in a few hours…"_

Rei walked in after looking at the sky and he heads for his room.

"_Takao's been pretty down lately. I guess it's because he's worried about me and I'm the only that's actually bummed out."_

The neko-jin found his costume and couldn't believe he was holding it again.

"_Looks like I have to fix it up."_

Rei stood up and started to gather his costume and laying them out on the bed. Then he snuck into Mao's room to get some materials to sew his costume. He didn't want to bother Mao right now so he decided to do it himself…or maybe…he might not have to.

"_Alright then…I'm bringing 20 Menso back from his vacation!"_

* * *

Takao sighed for the who-knows-what-number of times that day. He missed Rei and couldn't believe Rei didn't pick up his cell phone all day. Takao ended up sitting in front of the T.V. all day and he didn't even bother with homework that day.

"Hey, uh, Takao?" Hitoshi came into the room with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Whaaaaat?" Takao asked with a bored, tired, and annoyed voice.

"You better look at this…" said Hitoshi handing Takao the paper he was holding. After reading it over, Takao's eyes widened and he had to read it over again just to make sure he didn't misread it.

I have returned,

The great 20 Menso! Man of 20 faces and 20 masks!!

I think it's time for me to reign over the nights of Tokyo once again,

And I'll start by stealing a kiss from young Takao Kinomiya!

Friday, 10 p.m. exact, Kinomiya mansion. 

And at the bottom was a drawing of his mask and a slight silhouette as his signature.

Takao turned extremely crimson after rereading it the second time.

"I can't believe it…" Hitoshi muttered, "Now we're going to have the police and the press surrounding our home!"

Though that was the last thing on Takao's mind.

"_Is this for real? Is this the real thing? Rei? I'm not sure either to be worried or excited since I don't know if this is even the real deal or not! Oh I hope it is! I really hope it is! Please Come! 20 Menso!" _

Friday night-Takao and Rei never met up before then:

"Just as I thought…my home completely filled with strangers…" Hitoshi said out loud as he can barely make it to the kitchen for some coffee. The place was filled with cops, most of them surrounding Takao which annoyed the heck out of him. Takao sat watching the television while his mind wanders. The day after the notice went out, Takao received a note from Rei, saying to have to school's uniform's tie with him on Friday. That just says something right there. Though Takao can't really understand why he needs it have it with him. Because Takao's on his last year of junior high, but it's still Junior High and Rei's in high school, the two have different ties for their summer uniform. The High School's tie was black except for the class board' members who have red colored ties with black, thus Rei's tie was red with a black streak down the middle. Takao's Junior High tie is black with a purple-blue streak running down it. But Takao did what Rei said and that note seems to convince him enough this was really Rei coming for him tonight. He's not sure whether he should be excited, nervous, or embarrassed.

Takao looked around, it seemed awfully quiet despite the amount of cops there is in his home(not to mention outside as well).

"_Ah! Daichi isn't here!" _

Outside, Kai and Max were standing by to watch the thief do his magic. But they weren't the only people, many of the people in the area came to see the return of the greatest thief: the great 20 Menso!

"Hm, Kai, you know how the notice said the time was 10 exact?" Max asked,

"Yeah? So?" Kai asked as he jots some useless notes down to make it look like he's only doing a report and not really interested-even though he really is.

"Well, you can't really 'steal a kiss' at 10 exact unless you're already in the mansion. The only way someone's going to do that is if the person breaks in before 10," Max explained and Kai looked up,

"…That actually is a point…" and right after Kai said that, the lights in the area as well the power in the mansion went off and people started to panic. Inside, everyone jumped at the sudden loss of power and everyone was shouting about how it wasn't even 10 yet.

Takao suddenly felt him being grabbed around the waist and then lifted off the sofa he was on and he lets out a yelp causing more chaos among the police force.

"Rei?" Takao asked in a whisper as he hold onto whatever or whoever was holding him but he got no reply.

Takao then felt a breeze and realized they were outside. A sudden light shined on him and he tried to block the light. The spotlight was the only thing working and everyone could see a masked man in a tuxedo with a cape with Takao making everyone screaming and pointing at 20 Menso himself.

Takao smiled as he realized it really was Rei; an arm was still securely attached around Takao's waist but Takao didn't care about the attention he was getting, he was happy that it was Rei under that mask. He then realized a few differences in this 20 Menso. His long flowing black hair is now braided instead of just a single down ponytail. And there was a big red bow tied at the end off his hair like you would give a cat around the neck or on the tail. Attached to the bow was also a yellow colored bell(just realized this-think of Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power's Ichigo or Zoey in the dub. That bow at the end of her tail). His bowtie is changed into a red tie. A red rose was added to his tuxedo. Down to the last detail, he got new white gloves, a brand new black tuxedo, a new white shirt, a new black hat with what looks like black cat ears sticking out of it, a new white mask with more cat-like features for better details, a new black and red cape that flows better in the wind, and a new cane. Instead of the cat head for the top of the cane, it is now a round golden ball with golden outline around the black. Tied to the cane was a red ribbon with a bell attached to it. His cape still held the same colors with it being black on the outer side and red on the inside.

"Like it?" 20 Menso asked suddenly who caught Takao staring at the new look. Takao lightly blushed and nodded.

Takao then suddenly heard his brother in the crowd of people threatening that if anybody shoots and accidentally hits Takao, they're dead. Takao sweatdrops but that was a good way to protect Rei too.

The clock struck 10 for everyone to hear and the next thing Takao knew, his body was pressed against 20 Menso's body, chin lifted up, and received a sudden kiss. Takao slowly closes his eyes as he responds to the kiss. Yes, now he was sure this was Rei.

But when Takao felt nothing against his lips the next moment, he opened his eyes to find his favorite thief gone and that he was surrounded by smoke. Takao looked around and he almost freaked and panicked when he realized he was on top of his roof! He quickly got down on his hands and knees to have better balance and he stayed there waiting for someone to go get him down. That's when he noticed what was in his hand. Takao looked at the cloth that happens to have replaced his own tie in his hand. Instead of his own, this tie was red. Takao turned the tie over to look at the back. He himself put his name on the back but instead of a name, he found a cat face.

"Ah!"

It hit Takao, suddenly remembering a tradition of the BBA School. Some time ago, around when Hitoshi was his age, the uniforms were different. The males had neck ribbons and the females had ties. If someone becomes a couple, they exchange the tie and ribbon to let others know they're taken. While not as much people follow that tradition anymore, it's popular with older people who uses this tradition as 'claiming' someone; or the couple showing how much they want to be together or how close they are.

Takao smiled and held the tie close. He would be proud to wear it.

* * *

Takao Kinomiya claimed by the infamous thief Friday night!

Takao sweatdrops when he read that headline of the newspaper that weekend.

Takao Kinomiya was a victim of 20 Masks a few years ago on his birthday. He was then targeted again a few days later. And now, finally, the thief shows his true feelings as he targets Takao Kinomiya again after all this time! 

Takao looked at the pictures that were shown in the papers. One of which, was the kiss which Takao noticed had the full moon behind them; Rei must've done that on purpose. Another one was a good shot of himself holding his new red tie for school.

The note exactly states he will: steal a kiss from young Takao Kinomiya. Which he has done so at exactly 10 p.m. on Friday night on the rooftop of the Kinomiya mansion and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. But before he left, he was seen by our second spotlight, purposefully showing off a BBA Junior High school necktie in his hand before disappearing into the night for good.

Rei can't go around walking around the school with a junior high tie, that's like putting a sign above his head saying "I'm that thief you're looking for! Come arrest me!"

Maybe Rei won't wear it.

Maybe Rei won't wear it. He's not that stupid and this is the thief's tie, so maybe 20 Menso is the one wearing his Junior High tie.

"_Wow, that is pretty smart-sounding. Rei probably figured all that out if I didn't," _Takao thought.

We tried our best to get a word from the young Kinomiya but his older brother refused to let us get any word from young Takao Kinomiya. 

Takao himself was getting pretty tired of the press outside. And he was worried enough already. After this news reached his father, his father is now coming home, worried. Though the Kinomiya brothers were a bit surprised that there grandfather didn't make a big deal of Takao getting a 'kiss stolen' by this thief; they both ponder if Grandpa knew the truth…

Takao then looked at another newspaper after giving up on that train of thought.

Our favorite infamous thief's new look!

Takao blinked and smiled. He liked the new look, after a while you'd think his old costume might start to fall apart now.

A new notice! A flower convention is in town and it will represent different colored roses, sought after by the man with 20 faces and 20 masks!

Takao lightly blushed. He can't seriously be stealing those roses for him can he? A ringing tone went off and Takao picked up his cell phone. Since the incident, his friends kept calling him about it. Mainly those that don't know about Rei's other identity like Hiromi or Kyoujyu. Overall, Takao's being pounded with questions and Takao wasn't sure if he should be mad at Rei for this great amount of attention that he doesn't need. Not only that, this is what caused him to be kidnapped in the first place! What was Rei thinking?!

"Of course I'm going to wear it," Takao replied over the phone,

"WHAT?!" Hiromi bellowed and Takao almost thought he lost his hearing, "How can you?! You don't actually _like_ him do you?!"

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that…"

"Well he's charming, really good looking, and _so_ good-"

"You do realize that you're dating a criminal right?" Hiromi cut in.

"Yeah…but he's good criminal! It's not like he's actually hurt anyone right?"

"A criminal is a criminal! No exceptions! For all we know, your phone is probably tapped so they can find out who this thief is!"

At that moment, Takao grew nervous. Hiromi proved a good point; maybe he needs to be more cautious…

* * *

Takao couldn't sleep. Everything's been bugging him since that public kiss. And he can't talk to Rei about it since chances are, there are probably wires or cameras everywhere to help them catch the real identity of the thief and therefore, he can't even speak to Rei! Does Rei even know about the possible outcome of his actions?! The beyblade champion sat up on his bed and sighed.

"_I want to see Rei…"_

Suddenly, shadows were moving on the floor of Takao's room and he immediately looked outside to see a silhouette with a flowing cape.

A smile quickly formed and Takao pulled off the covers,

"_Rei!"_

Takao opened the balcony door and without a doubt, 20 Menso was waiting for him.

"It's not Friday…" said Takao in a whisper as he steps out and closes the door behind him quietly.

"I know…" 20 Menso replied walking up to Takao and gracefully places his lips over his beloved. Takao gratefully accepted and pushes himself closer to 20 Menso for warmth and for a deeper kiss.

The two slowly parted and 20 Menso pulled his cape over and wrapped Takao in it to keep him warm.

"Come with me," he whispered holding Takao closer. The young Kinomiya only shyly nodded and 20 Menso smiled pulling Takao with him to the edge of the balcony. The midnight cat pulled on a rope hanging from the balcony and Takao saw a hot air balloon rise with a the basket that was filled with colorful roses…

And it left Takao speechless.

20 Menso started to gently pull Takao along but Takao wouldn't move,

"What's wrong, Taka?"

"Um nothing…it's just that…I kind of wished I was dressed more appropriately for the occasion…" Takao nearly muttered embarssed for going out in his green and yellow shirt and pants for his pajamas.

"I don't mind. It doesn't matter," said 20 Menso with a sweet smile. Takao noticed his tie, worn by 20 Menso. It made him feel so special. While being in his 'admiration' state, Takao didn't realize he was lifted and already in the basket, surrounded by the sweet smell of the roses.

"20 Menso…" Takao whispered and closed his eyes as the two kissed in the moonlight…

"I love you…" the two whispered to each other before their lips met again.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Next: **

**Instead of squashing everything into one chapter I decided to make an epilogue. So the epilogue is the actual final chapter of this story! Well I guess this can be a final chapter too but I'm putting an epilogue in so it's not completely over yet!**

**I repeat: THERE'S AN EPILOGUE NEXT**


	11. Reign of 20 Menso

3 years later:

Hitoshi was carrying Takao's basket of clothes from the laundry room,

"_I can't believe Takao's 18 since yesterday and he still won't take up his own clean laundry! Heck! He doesn't even do his own laundry!"_

Hitoshi turned the knob of Takao's room but it wouldn't open.

"…_Why did Takao lock his door?"_

Hitoshi put the basket down and reached for the top of the door to pick up a thin paintbrush. He stuck the end of the paintbrush into the little hole in the doorknob and kept pushing around until he unlocked the lock on the other side.

--

Takao opened his eyes from some noise he heard by his door and he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his side to see his favorite neko, sound asleep. After a while(like 6 months), the police gave up trying to use Takao to find 20 Menso's identity and Rei could finally come back to Takao's place as Rei instead of 20 Menso. For nearly three years their relationship has gone smoothly. Last night, they spent Takao's birthday together. Takao lifted up his hand to see his birthday gift from Rei, a beautiful ring-_Bought_ with _clean_ money. Takao sighed and was about to snuggle back up with Rei again if his brother didn't open the door. Takao shrieked and covered his bare chest with the covers,

"Nii-Chan! Don't you know how to knock!? GET OUT!" he shouted and threw his pillow at the door to get Hitoshi out. From Hitoshi's point of view, he was also a tad mad. He saw his brother bare from at least the waist up; Rei was _in _bed _with_ Takao; Rei's hair was out, and the floor looked like a tornado passed by and threw their clothes everywhere.

"…" Hitoshi said nothing as he grew an anime vein, "May I ask what he's doing here? I thought he left!" Hitoshi pointed at Rei, "And please don't tell me he came back and you two actually had sex last night!!"

"Just get out! NOW!" Takao yelled and pulled the pillow Rei was using from under him and threw that at Hitoshi who only dodged it like the first one.

"We're having a talk after this!" said Hitoshi with a serious tone and dropped the laundry basket down before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

"That jerk…" Takao muttered, red with embarrassment. From the shouting and having his pillow taken away from him, Rei woke up.

"Takao…why are you yelling?" he asked turning over,

"Oh! Rei! I'm so sorry! Eh, don't mind anything, just go back to sleep!"

"Taka-Chan…maybe we should get up before your brother sees me here and then scolds us both because I stayed passed midnight like we agreed…" said Rei tiredly and Takao sweatdrops,

"Too late for that…"

--

As soon as Hitoshi got downstairs the doorbell rang and he groaned in frustration as he heads for the door. He opened it and saw no one,

"Hello?"

"Down here!" the person then whacked Hitoshi with a stick at the leg

"Ow! Okay, I see you…"

"I heard I can find Rei Kon here?"

"Huh? Yeah."

* * *

Takao came out of his room with Rei who borrowed some of Takao's clothes and something to tie his hair with, and they walked downstairs together,

"I can't believe your brother came in," said Rei after he was filled in,

"Yeah, he somehow learned how to unlock my door! That jerk!"

"I'm sorry that I caused trouble again," Rei apologized,

"No, no! It's alright! My brother's just being a pain as usual!" said Takao with a reassuring smile and before Rei could reply, he was suddenly struck in the head with a flying stick and that nearly caused him to fall down the rest of the stairs.

"Rei!" Takao knelt down to see if Rei was okay.

"Ow…what was that?" Rei asked rubbing his head.

"Hey, Rei, someone's here looking for you. An old man named Tao. Oh, and he wants his cane back," said Hitoshi walking up to them and pointed towards the living room and then motioned the 'stick' that was thrown at Rei earlier.

"Teacher?!"

"Teacher?" Takao repeated in confusion.

"So, while Rei talks with his sensei, we're having a talk ourselves," Hitoshi reminded with a serious tone.

After some struggling, Hitoshi got his brother into the kitchen and Rei calmly walked into the living room of the Kinomiya residence to meet with his sensei: Tao.

"Teacher…" Rei bowed to the old man sitting comfortably on the sofa and Rei held out his cane. Tao took his walking cane back and motioned Rei to sit in front of him on his knees. The two sat in silence for a while before Tao finally decided to speak up.

"I hear you have found yourself a possible mate…"

"Um, yeah…" Rei replied with a light blush.

"He's not from the village I assume?"

Rei shook his head.

"I see…well this is the first time in a while since someone from the village is with someone that's outside it. Hmm…"

"Is there a problem, Teacher?"

"Yes!" Tao snapped and hit Rei in the head with his cane.

"Ow!"

"My recourses tell me that you took the virginity of your possible mate before either of you were even considered adults!"

"WHAT?!"

Tao and Rei looked over where Hitoshi stood who just came in for a question and overheard that comment. Takao, behind his brother, slowly turned to sneak away but Hitoshi quickly reached back and held onto Takao, "You're not going anywhere!"

"It just…happened?" Rei tried to answer,

"H-Hey! Before anyone says anything, I'm the one that tempted him first!" Takao defended Rei only to receive a scarier glare from Hitoshi.

"Now we really do have a lot to talk about! Come on!" Hitoshi pulled Takao by the ear and they left the room with Takao screaming 'ouch' along the way.

"Hm, they are close brothers. Anyway Rei, I find that pretty disappointing. You've mated more than once?"

"Uh, maybe…? OW!" Rei only received another smack from Tao's cane.

"That's very immature of you! How often?"

"Um, isn't that a little personal…? OW! Okay! Every now and then!"

"For 3 years?"

"Yes!"

Tao shook his head,

"I wish to see your mate," said Tao and got on his feet and started walking towards where lots of shouts can be heard from.

* * *

Takao felt very awkward, an old man was looking at him as if inspecting him a little too close. Rei covered his face and shook his head,

"Please stop staring at him like that, Teacher…"

Takao turned his head and his quickly used his hands to cover up his butt,

"PERVERT! What do you think you're-OW!" it was Takao's turn to get hit by Tao's cane.

"Stop moving! This is important!"

"Just do what he says, Takao…please?" Rei asked as sweetly as possible and Takao grumbled, standing still. Tao then asked Takao to bend down so he can look into his mouth. Then he asked Takao to come with them and asked that Hitoshi and Rei don't bother them. After going into another room, the only thing that can be heard is the constant accusation of Tao being a pervert by Takao.

"Oh yes, Rei…you _proposed _to my brother last night?!" Hitoshi asked while Tao and Takao were away. Hitoshi must've noticed the ring earlier.

"Is that a problem?" Rei asked nervously,

"YES! He's only 18! He's too young! He's a kid!"

"Um, with all do respect, Sir, but 18's considered an adult…"

"I say when he's going to be an adult!"

"_Which is 'never' I assume?" _Rei thought with a sweatdrop.

Takao and Tao finally came back with Takao red with embarrassment and Tao following but he walked straight to Rei and to hit him against the leg.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, Rei!" Tao scolded,

"Ow…what did I do?"

Tao didn't answer Rei but moved to Hitoshi,

"You watch over this boy?" Tao asked pointing at Takao with his cane and Hitoshi only nodded,

"I'm afraid that the boy and Rei will have to be together."

"_Have_ to?" Rei and Hitoshi asked in unison. Takao only blinked,

"That's a good thing right?" he asked innocently.

"Well it's only good if you can make good kittens."

"Huh?" a question mark was seen clear above Takao's head.

Tao turned to Rei,

"Listen to me, Rei. There's a reason why those from our village are not allowed to mate unless their at least at the age 18 when their bodies are 100 percent for sure fully developed. Because you and this boy decided to do it anyway, and do it more than once, I got concerned and had to come and see for myself."

"Please don't tell me something bad happened because my brother and Rei did something stupid…" said Hitoshi and rolled his eyes, "Oh wait, too late."

"Because you released seeds before your body was even ready and doing so over a period of time for 3 years, your body thinks your mate hasn't given birth yet and then assumes your mating another male and again, thus either sends an 'egg' into your mate _or_ creates one inside you!" Tao poked Rei's stomach, "That boy indeed has a little kitten inside him. Now I have to stay in Japan just to make sure the kitten comes out right…If your body was fully developed, the chances of that happening are slimmer but look what's happened now…" Tao muttered and started walking out of the kitchen for this news to sink in to the rest of the family…

Due to the long scolding Hitoshi did, even I can't possible record all of it down so here's a summary:

Takao blushed like mad, Hitoshi yelled at Rei for a good hour or so for doing something 'stupid.' Rei apologized at the same time Hitoshi scolded. Took Takao the same amount of time just to understand and believe what Tao just said and Tao spent the rest of the afternoon having tea and talking to Grandpa in the family room.

* * *

"So Tao's staying at your place?" Takao asked snuggled up with Rei in the love chair as a movie plays.

"Yup…"

"I find this all…a little scary," Takao admitted and Rei rubs Takao's arm,

"It'll be alright. I personally think its pretty good timing."

"Really?" Takao looked up at Rei.

"Yeah, a family's coming together. I'm quite happy…" said Rei and smiled,

"Okay then…I'm happy too," said Takao and snuggled closer to Rei, "Now here's the real question. What should we name our little 'kitten' when that day comes?"

Rei heavily blushed at that reminder,

"Um…let's talk about that later alright?"

"Okay! Oh! Maybe we can name him after Max! Or is that too American? Oh now, what if he's a she? We'll name her after my mom! Or maybe…"

Rei sighed as he listens to the ideas Takao was throwing out. Rei prefers to wait a bit before they start going too far.

--

Rei did immensely appreciated Tao for staying in Japan with him until this is all over with. Tao didn't mind since Rei's the one dealing with the heavy mood-swings…

That and he claims that Japan has all the 'cute girls' but that only got Mao to accuse him of a pervert. It didn't take long for the rest of Rei's friends to leave his home though. Gao and Kiki decided to go back to China. Rai wanted to go too but he didn't want to leave Mao here and thus stayed. Mao liked it here in Japan and didn't want to go back but unknown to everyone else, she didn't want to leave due to the boy she met when she went out with the girls and Emily introduced a new transfer student and was showing him around.

About six months after Tao started staying with them, Tao claims to have smelled and unfamiliar scent around Mao and that created some tension between her and Rai(being a protective older brother and thus doing his job).

But by the time that certain 'kitten' arrived, Rai and Mao settled their problem and Rai went back to China with Tao while Mao stayed with the Bai Hu Tzi team's trusted friend, Mystel. That left so much more space in the home and Rei had to all to himself until Takao moved in to be with him.

The two picked up two pets: a dog and cat. And they now have their little family: Two parents, pets, and son…

* * *

_I was told that a man's worth is determined by how happy he made his bride. But Takao's not a bride is he? Either way, Takao told me that if the bride's happy, then so is the groom. I live by this code since the day he moved in to live with me. And it's true, I've always been happy as long as Taka's happy. _

"Dad, that's not soy sauce you're using…"

Takao flinched and sweatdropped,

"I can't believe I mixed up the ingredients again!"

"Otosan will still like it, right?"

"I know…" Takao muttered and lightly banged his head on the cabinets.

"Oh dad, don't worry about it. I'll help you out before I go out with Gou, okay?"

Takao nodded and tried to cheer up.

"Alright, Makoto! Let's do it! I'm going to make an edible birthday cake if it's the last thing I do!"

Makoto slight sweatdrop,

"Are you telling me you never made an edible cake before?"

"N-No! I have! It's just that…" Takao wanted to cry anime tears, "I tend to make repeated mistakes…"

Makoto only smiled,

"Don't worry about it, come on, let's get baking!"

_My first child: Makoto. He looks just like Takao with a few neko-jin qualities here and there from me such as the ears, the fangs, and cat-yellow eyes and my black hair; he even started growing out his hair. Makoto is a good boy; most of that taken from Takao kind nature. My son is really talented in many areas, most of his physical talents came from both Takao and myself but more of his mental abilities are from me. The only problem I have with him is that he's lazy and is horrible at estimating time and…he's considered an adult by age but with a mind of a teenager…_

While working on the cake, Makoto's cell phone rang.

"Ugh! Stupid phone…"

Makoto stopped what he was doing and after wiping his hands picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Makoto, I thought you and I were going to the movies around…now!"

"Oh…" Makoto looked at the kitchen clock to see he's 10 minutes late, "Oh…whoops."

"Ugh! I knew you were going to forget!"

"I'm sorry Gou! I'm helping my dad make my Otosan's birthday cake! You can come over and help if you want!"

"Oh boy…alright Makoto, I'll come over to help you two finish the cake faster. Then we can actually go out like we planned! We only came back from college to spend time with our families and then together before we leave to go back!"

"Heh, thanks Gou! You're the best!"

_The friend, would be Gou Hiwatari. Guess who he's related to...(note the sarcasm) Gou looks more like Kai than Makoto does of Takao. But that's not the point. Gou and Makoto go to the same college due to some certain circumstances but I'm not telling their story for you. _

"I can't believe you blew up that cake! What in the world was distracting you?! You're the most talented chef back in school!" Gou scolded pointing to the cake on the ceiling.

"Um…do I have to say?" Makoto asked blushing as he stares at Gou. Takao then groaned and Makoto turned his attention to his dad,

"It's okay, we'll finish a cake in time!" Makoto reassured,

"Yeah…" Takao sighed.

"Can I help?" a cute voice asked and the boys turned to the kitchen's entrance.

"NO!" Makoto quickly answered,

"But why? Daddy! Please?"

"NO! Dad! She's only a kid! Please! If we can't do it, how can she?!"

"Yeah but she cooks too, and she cooks rather well for a little girl." Gou pointed out. The little girl in a red Chinese outfit with dark blue, almost black, hair and a red bow on top of her head only stared at everyone cutely.

"Makoto, stop being jealous of your sister…" said Takao staring at the wall with a sad look but soon turned his daughter, "Alright, come on Rena, we need to finish a cake before dinner!"

"Whaaa?! Dad how could you!?" Makoto nearly whined from that comment and Gou puts a hand on his shoulder,

"Just let it go, Makoto. Just let it go…" Gou advised.

"Yay! Let's bake Otochan a birthday cake!" Rena cutely cheered.

"I still can't believe I have to call him 'Otosan' but she gets to call him 'Otochan' grrr…"

"Let it go Makoto," Gou repeated.

_Here's my precious little girl: Rena. My second child. She looks more like me looking like a full neko-jin vs. Makoto who looks half and half even though they're both half and half. Rena is more well behaved than Makoto and was certainly easier to raise…_

_I love them both, but sometimes, I admit I take my daughter's side more often than Makoto. But in Takao's case, Makoto is his favorite child so we're even. _

_Rena's still in grade school but she's already pretty mature._

"Otochan's going to be so happy!" said Rena looking at the chocolate and vanilla ice cream cake,

"Stop being so happy…" Makoto muttered,

"Makoto, you're acting immature for your age. You're jealous of your grade-school sister!"

"Shut up, Gou…"

After the cake was done and decorated, Takao quickly puts it in the freezer before it melts.

"Alright everyone, thank you all so much! I'll go pick up Rei. Makoto, can you and Gou watch over Rena while I'm gone?" Takao asked and Makoto groaned,

"Sure thing, Kinomiya-San," said Gou and bowed,

"Thanks, Gou. You're so much more cooperative than you're father!" said Takao as he quickly washes off all the baking ingredients and hurried to pick up Rei from work. Makoto only sighed,

"I'll be stuck with Rena for a good while…" Makoto complained but he suddenly felt something on his legs. He looked down to see Rena hugging his legs tightly,

"You're decorations look wonderful Onii-Chan!" Rena complimented, "You and Gou-Nii-Chan are wonderful at art!"

Makoto sighed again and puts a hand on Rena's head,

"And in the end, she's still the sweetest thing on earth…"

_I came home that night with a great surprise. I was surrounded by people I love, things irreplaceable in my heart. My family and my friends were all there for me. I am as happy as I can be._

"Otochan! I will be right back with your present! Don't peek!" said Rena as she quickly went upstairs; she came back down not long after.

"Look!" Rena was carrying what looked like a large black costume in her arms and dragging them across the floor.

"I finished my costume! All by myself!"

Rei looked at her accomplishment after spreading the outfit out.

"Ah, not bad, Rena. I'm very proud of you," said Rei looking down at Rena's costume.

"I had a little help from daddy…" Rena admitted, although Takao wasn't much help since he stabbed himself so many times when he tried to help with the sewing.

"Ah, I see…thank you, Taka-Chan," said Rei sweetly and Takao only blushed.

"I'll be the best thief ever!" said Rena as she jumped up and down, "Better Nii-Chan!"

Makoto grew an anime vein at that comment,

"If I was still a thief you wouldn't be making your costume at all!" Makoto pointed.

"Makoto you do realized that you just pointed out you aren't the best thief because you didn't retire as a thief, you _had_ to stop being a thief?" Gou pointed out and Makoto withdrew his arm.

"May I remind you that your at partial fault regarding me no longer being a thief!?" Makoto reminded and it was Gou's turn to feel Makoto's feelings.

"H-Hey! That's not really fair! It was your cousin that wanted my family heirloom to be stolen! Shouldn't it be your cousin's fault too!?"

"Oh don't drag him into this, he's as airheaded as Uncle Brooklyn! If he had half the brains of Uncle Hitoshi-"

"Makoto, stop insulting Jinsei behind his back," said Takao cleaning up the plates and headed for the kitchen.

"Mako-Nii-Chan! Come play with me!" Rena pleaded,

"Wha?! Why me?!"

"Gou-Nii-Chan! You too!"

"Sure."

"WHAT?!" Makoto exclaimed in surprise that Gou would accept a little girl's pleading. While the three of them went to play Rena's game, Rei made his way into the kitchen where Takao was.

"Your cake was delicious," Rei complimented and Takao faced him.

"I know! My tiger only deserves the best!" said Takao with a grin.

"I appreciate you trying so hard to bake it, as Rena told me," said Rei and Takao sweatdropped, hoping that no one mentioned he had help.

"Okay, so I had a little help…but it was okay because I have leftover vanilla," said Takao holding up a bowl,

"You're going to lick that?" Rei asked,

"Well yeah!" Takao handed the bowl for Rei to hold, "That's why I saved it!"

"…Oh…" Rei got it, "Takao, after two kids that have a large age difference you're still trying to get in bed with me?"

Takao smiled innocently,

"Is it working?"

Rei rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Maybe…" he replied and Takao kissed Rei on the lips,

"Again, my tiger deserves the best! It's your birthday after all!" Takao reminded and took the bowl from Rei walking out of the kitchen.

"Takao, I'm not going to be 'in the mood' unless the kids are out of here," said Rei and Takao puts the bowl down.

"Makoto, dear, can you and Gou take Rena home with you today and let her sleep over?" Takao asked as sweet as possible and Rei sweatdrops that Takao is actually going to literally get them out of the house.

"Wha? But Daaaaad…" Makoto nearly whined,

"Sure thing Kinomiya-San," said Gou and Makoto gave him a look,

"WHAT?!"

"Yay! I get to play with Nii-Chan some more with Gou-Nii-Chan! And I get to sleep over!" Rena was certainly happy of this request.

"Ugh…fine…" Makoto agreed and then glared at Gou, "Why did you agree to this?!"

"It's your Otosan's birthday, I can't see why we can take Rena off your parents' hands for the night," said Gou and Makoto looked confused.

"What does taking Rena away have to do with my Otosan's birthday?" Makoto asked innocently and Gou shook his head,

"Never mind…"

Takao turned back to Rei with a smile,

"Problem solved!"

"I can see that…" said Rei as Makoto and Gou help Rena pack for her sleep over, "You must be desperate."

"Oh what are you talking about?" Takao asked with that cute and innocent smile. Rei sighed again,

"Oh don't mind me…" said Rei as Takao went to help Rena get packed as well but he quickly stated, "I love you, Taka-Chan."

Takao stopped on the stairs and smiled back,

"I love you too, Rei-Rei!"

_**While Rei Kon is no longer 20 Menso, he did pass his skills onto his son, Makoto who became the new thief for about 10 years before he was forced to quit. Now his daughter is almost ready to take over the reign of the mysterious 20 Menso as the very first female thief in this proud family line.**_

_**And Rei, couldn't be happier, as he has lived his life to the fullest and watches the reign of 20 Menso continue down the family years after years. Each thief meeting the love of their life somewhere down the line in their career as the mysterious and great 20 Menso! Man, or Woman, of 20 Faces and 20 Masks!**_

_**-The End**_

* * *

**Notes:**

**-If I counted right, 3 years later should be Takao's last year of high school. Last year of Junior high, and then plus 3 years of high school should be 3 years later.**

**-That's how I open doors if they're locked from the inside. There's a little hole on the outside and you just need something thin to put in it so you can push back the lock from the outside.**

**-Those that read "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" might recall Takao's 18****th**** birthday and the proposal. This is just what happened after it! That means, yes, Rei came back. It was the only way I could make this chapter work**

**-Since Rei's Chinese, I don't think it's appropriate for him to call Tao 'sensei' so I had him call Tao 'Teacher' instead.**

**-Yes, I kind of do see Rei as an official neko-jin(only in shonen-ai stories so he and his partner can have a child). So I use the terms 'mate' and 'kittens' over words you'd usually say instead.**

**-Mao was seeing Rick for those that didn't get it(or remember from last chapter that they're a couple). Emily and Rick are on the same team and Rick is the only boy of the All Starz that Mao actually interacted with in the series(from what I recall). **

**-Gou and Makoto's story is: "Samurai of Many Faces" but I felt bad for not mentioning the family pets in that story…**

**-Gou and Makoto, like Rei, Takao, and the others, belong to Takao Aoki, creator of Beyblade, NOT me! Everything is explain for these two in "Samurai of Many Faces." The only characters I've own in this entire story are Kaida, Tek, and Rena.**

* * *

**Believe it or not! Now that I've finish this story, I'm done writing about 20 Menso! Rei and Takao are happy together, Gou and Makoto are happy together, there's really not much need to continue writing about 20 Menso. Well I CAN, for Rena, but I rather not. She is an OC and it was hard enough to find readers for "Samurai of Many Faces" since not many people have yet to know about Gou and Makoto's existence let alone a romance between them. Another reason is b/c Rena came 'late' into the family in a way b/c of the original beyblade characters, almost no one would have kids her age and that would only result me in making more OCs...**

**But you get the point! I'm going to miss writing about 20 Menso, it was really fun! To think this all started back with "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" and, in a way, their flip story "BBA School Detectives." After these two, out came this story and "Samurai of Many Faces." Now unless you count "BBA School Detectives," I've basically finished the 20 Menso saga! The reason why I mentioned "BBA School Detectives" is b/c 20 Menso still appears in it and Rei and Takao are also a couple already in it even though they are not the focus of the story and it's the only story in this timeline that I have yet to finish. So you can sort of count it and can sort of not, but basing it on stories that focus on the actually thief himself, I have finished writing about 20 Menso…I just can't believe it!! I'm going to miss it so much! anime tears**

**Well…since I have a passion for this thief, I will most likely make art on it in the future and then put links at the last chapter of each story focusing on 20 Menso. So you guys can check back here…in a year or so! Believe me I never do ideas I think of right away, I usually put them off…**

**Thank you all for reading this! I'm sorry I drabbled a bit but I was just a bit overwhelmed that I'll no longer write about 20 Menso. Oh! but I will continue writing shonen-ai! I'm working on 2 one-shots right now! A Rei/Taka one and a Kai/Rei one! But I'll write about others too! Such as more Gou/Makoto and I really need to write one for Rei/Mystel too. **

**Anyway, sorry again, I guess I just love this thief too much!**

**So, one last time:**

**Please R and R! Thank you!**


End file.
